Teacher's Pet
by Dizzygrl28
Summary: Carlisle re-thinks his teaching job when a new student walks into his class. Carlisle/Bella. Continued from the originally written one-shot entry to Kittenmischief's H.B contest. CONTAINS LEMONS! AU/AH
1. Magical Mondays

**A/N:** This is a one-shot I originally wrote for kittenmishief's, 'Mr. Hot Bitch' contest. Unfortunately I didn't finish it in time to submit it as an entry but thought I would post it anyway at the urging of my best friend. Please review, tell me if you like it or hate it, I promise you won't hurt my feelings.

**Disclaimer:** S. Meyer owns it all

* * *

Monday. I used to hate Monday's, but not anymore. Now? Now I looked forward to them, and the reason disgusted me. Ever since _she_ moved to Forks my life's been tipped upside down. She was constantly on my mind…in my thoughts, my dreams. And I was utterly helpless to do anything about it short of rubbing one off daily. Okay maybe two…or three. I was a sick, sick man.

The first bell rang and I watched as my students began to shuffle into the classroom. Always the first in their seats were Angela Webber and her boyfriend Ben somethingoranother. I can never remember that kid's last name. These two were perfect straight A students and they absolutely annoyed the fuck out of me. Especially Ben, he was such a fucking nerd and loved to challenge my curriculum in class, and I hated know-it-alls.

I looked back up to the door to see the bubblegum bitches, Jessica and Lauren, who were giggling and snapping their gum annoyingly, enter the room. They were far to fucking enthusiastic for a Monday morning. Jessica's whiny voice was grating on my nerves like nails on a chalkboard, and Lauren's incessant flirting with pimply Mike Newton, who trailed behind them like a lost puppy dog, was nauseating.

"Girl's, spit out your gum please; you know my rules." I warned before they took their seats.

Both Lauren and Jessica grimaced but walked up to my desk and spit their gum into the trash bin.

"Sorry Mr. Ho…I mean Mr. Cullen" Lauren said with a snort before turning back around and heading towards her desk with Jessica. Once seated Lauren leaned over and whispered in Jessica's ear, both girls then looked up at me and started giggling.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I knew what the girls in school called me; my colleagues knew too, and I had become the subject of teasing in the teacher's lounge. I was young for a high school teacher, only twenty-six, and admittedly attractive I suppose. I was tall at 6'2" with short wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. I went to the gym three times a week so my body was in good shape. I was used to the whispers and looks the girls would give me in the halls. It was flattering, but I ignored most of it. There was only one person I wanted to notice me and I was a bastard for it.

Three weeks ago, I had been sitting in the lounge eating my lunch when Coach Banner took the seat next to me. "Well if it isn't Mr. 'Hot Bitch' Cullen!" he boomed out while clapping me on the back, almost causing me to choke on my sandwich.

"You're one lucky son-of-a-bitch, all these girls shaking their asses and flaunting their perky tits at you all the time." He said to me in his loud, raspy voice.

"Fuck off Bob, they're just kids."

"Shit, most of these girls are more experienced than either one of us." He scoffed, "It don't hurt to look, hell, I'd dip into some of these senior girls if I thought I had a chance."

"Bob!"

"What? Some of 'em are eighteen already. Legal age and all." He defended. "Have you seen the new girl yet?"

"Chief Swan's daughter?" I asked.

"Yup. Man, that one is 100% fuckable. Eighteen too."

"God, Bob, I can't believe they let you coach High School you sick fuck." I said as I got up and headed out the lounge, tossing the rest of my lunch in the trash.

The next morning I was lecturing during first period when she walked into my classroom. Her beauty left me nearly speechless, and I almost forgot what I had been lecturing on. When she handed me her schedule to sign and I saw her name I immediately reflected on my conversation with Banner the previous day. _Fuck!_ He was right about this one, and I was in trouble.

Emmett McCarty and Edward Masen entered class, shaking me from my thoughts, and took their usual seats in the back. They looked hung-over from underage drinking and who knows what else they did all weekend. They dragged their feet into class every Monday and would spend most of the hour with their heads down in apparent slumber, drooling on their desks. I didn't bother to wake them when they did this, I could care less if they passed or failed my class. Emmett was a burnout anyway, even if he was awake in my class, he never turned in class work or homework and didn't even bother taking the quizzes anymore. Waste of life those two were.

The second bell rang signaling the start of class and she wasn't in her seat. I briefly panicked. Where was she? Was she sick? _Damn it Cullen!_ Get a hold of yourself! You're her teacher!

I began taking roll and just as I was calling out Eric Yorkie's name the door opened and Bella Swan came strolling through, smiling at me demurely.

"Sorry Mr. Cullen, my truck wouldn't start this morning." She said sweetly as she walked to her desk in the back of the room between Edward and Emmett.

My God, what was she wearing today? She was dressed like Brittney Spears in her …Baby One More Time video. She was even wearing black patent Mary-Jane's. _I swear she's fucking with me._

I shouldn't have inappropriate thoughts about my students, and as a rule I never did, but I am a man and this student, Bella Swan, was sex on legs. She had a heart shaped faced with eyes the color of melted chocolate and long mahogany hair that flowed down her back to her tiny waistline. Her breasts were beautiful, perky and perfectly sized, at least a c-cup, and her ass, how many times in the last three weeks had I fantasized about looking down at that perfectly round ass as I pounded into her from behind.

My pants tightened slightly at the thought of having her bent over my desk.

To make matters worse, she had been flirting with me since the first week she started at Forks High School. Every day her clothing became more and more provocative, making it even more difficult to keep my thoughts from wandering to places they shouldn't go.

I once again shook the thoughts from my head and began my lecture for the day, careful to avoid looking at Bella so I wouldn't be distracted. Thirty minutes into class I finished lecturing and passed out the day's quiz before taking my place at the front of my classroom behind my desk. I surveyed the students as they began the test, making sure that no one attempted to cheat. As everyone settled into the quiz, I found my eyes wandering back to Bella who was concentrating intently on the paper before her. Her brow was furrowed and she was chewing on her bottom lip while scribbling her answers down with her pencil.

I was staring at her legs which were crossed under her desk, imagining how they would feel wrapped around my waist, when I glanced up at her face and was surprised when I met her eyes. She winked then smiled at me as she leaned back, uncrossed her legs and parted them, allowing me a perfect view up her skirt. _Fuck me, she's not wearing panties._

I was instantly erect and looked around the room quickly to find all the other students with their heads still down working on their tests, except for Emmett and Edward who had their heads down sleeping.

I looked back to Bella who was now looking down at her test again. Her legs were still parted and her groomed pussy was glistening with arousal. She was more beautiful than any fantasy Bella I had imagined. My mouth began watering, and I licked my lips as I imagined myself plunging my tongue into her core, coating my face in her juices. I wondered what she tasted like and if she was loud when she came.

I was brought out of my fantasy when Bella slid one of her hands under the desk while still scribbling on her paper with her other. She glanced up at me and then back to her test before she slowly slid her hand under her skirt and began running her index finger up and down her slit causing me to gasp. _Fuck._ This was wrong, so wrong…but I couldn't stop myself from watching her, or from stroking my cock through my slacks under my desk and out of the view of the oblivious classroom.

Without ever looking up from her test paper, she began to circle her clit and then swiftly brought her finger back down and plunged it into her pussy, pumping twice before pulling it out and bringing it back up to her clit again. She was a fucking Lolita and I was going to hell! She continued her ministrations, sliding her finger in her pussy and then back up to her clit, causing my dick to throb painfully.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and we both jumped at the intruding noise. Bella quickly brought her hand above the desk and crossed her legs again. And then, as if my cock wasn't already hard enough, she made eye contact with me took the finger she'd just been touching her cunt with and put it in her mouth, sucking on it as she slowly pulled it back out and licked her lips.

I didn't dare stand up as the students filed to front of the class and placed their exams on my desk. Bella gathered her backpack and walked towards me, placing her paper on the top of the stack.

"Ms. Swan, may I see you after class please?" I was definitely going to go to hell for what I was about to do.

"Sure Mr. Cullen, is everything okay?" She asked innocently. She was surely the devil incarnate, for there was nothing innocent about this vixen.

The last of the students exited through the door leaving Bella and I alone. I got up and walked over to the door, locking it and pulling the shade down on the small window. The next hour was my free period and I wasn't expecting any students, but I wasn't going to take any chances.

I turned back around and looked at Bella who was leaning against my desk playing with the hem of her skirt. Her ankles were crossed and she had her head tilted down, looking up at me through her long lashes and chewing on that luscious fucking bottom lip.

I stalked toward her like a predator stalking its prey and she looked…_excited._ Her face was flushed and her breathing picked up as I approached her, stopping closely in front of her and placing my hands on either side of her hips, trapping her against the desk. I leaned down, running my nose along her jaw and up to her ear where I flicked my tongue out and pulled her earlobe into my mouth, sucking gently before whispering, "You were very, very naughty with your little stunt back there, Ms. Swan."

She sucked in a breath and whimpered. I pulled back and looked into her eyes, which were burning with lust, silently seeking out permission before I leaned forward cautiously and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Bella came to life. Her hands were suddenly fisted in my hair as she crushed her lips to mine, thrusting her tongue in my mouth. I kissed her back just as fiercely, nipping at her lips and sucking on her tongue.

Her taste, fuck, she was like candy. I'd never tasted anything as sweet as her, and I couldn't wait to have her pussy in my mouth.

She broke the kiss and pulled back smiling at me with swollen lips before dropping to her knees and fumbling with my belt. I reached down helping her with the buckle and she quickly undid my button and zipper, yanking my pants and boxers to my ankles and freeing my throbbing cock.

She gasped at my engorged member and looked up at me through her lashes, licking her lips before running her tongue up the base of my cock and then taking my head into her mouth, tracing her tongue around the ridge before taking the rest of my shaft in until I hit the back of her throat. She brought her hand up and fisted it around the base of my cock, pumping with her hand what couldn't fit in her mouth, and using the other to caress my balls. I put my hands in her hair, helping set a rhythm that I liked, and watched my shaft slide in and out of her perfect little mouth. Seeing her lips wrapped around my cock was _fucking beautiful,_ and I realized my fantasies were nothing in comparison to the real thing.

"_Fuck Bella…just like that…" _I groaned out in pure fucking ecstasy. _"My cock feels so good in your mouth. Do you like my cock in your mouth Ms. Swan?" _

She moaned, sending a shiver up my spine, and took the hand that was kneading my balls and dropped it between her legs and up her skirt. I almost came right then.

She sucked me like a porn star as I pumped into her mouth and she fingered herself. It felt so damn good, and I could feel myself building toward my climax.

"_God Bella….don't stop…I'm going to come…" _I panted. She brought the hand that was between her legs back up, running her finger along the skin between my balls and my ass, and then slid her finger, which was still coated in her own juices, into my ass causing me explode in a forceful orgasm. My dick jerked violently in her mouth and she swallowed every drop like a pro. _Fuck if Bob wasn't right; these girls know what the fuck they're doing!_

She pulled my pants up and I buttoned them as she stood up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, looking at me shyly. Her lips were swollen, her cheeks flushed…she was absolutely beautiful and I wasn't done with her yet.

I tipped her chin up with my finger and kissed her softly. Gripping her by the waist I backed her up against my desk and lifted her to sit on the edge. I brought my hand down under her skirt and ran my finger up the slick folds between her legs, eliciting a loud moan from Bella. "Fuck Bella…you are so wet." I whispered against her lips. I ran my finger up and down her slit, circling her clit as I leaned forward and began kissing down her neck, along her collar bone and down to the sweet valley between her breasts.

With my free hand I unbuttoned the first few buttons of her blouse, just enough for me to pull the fabric of her shirt and bra aside, granting me access to the most beautiful set of tits I'd ever laid eyes on. I groaned in anticipation as I ran my thumbs lightly across her nipples causing them to harden further. Leaning down, I sucked her nipple into my mouth while simultaneously sliding two fingers into her wet heaven. Bella gasped and threw her head back, thrusting her hips forward.

I continued pumping my fingers into her while taking turns kneading, licking and sucking on each of her breasts, making sure to pay equal attention to both. Bella panted and mewled softly while biting on her bottom lip, I assume to stifle her moans.

I kissed and licked my way down her stomach, slowly working my way to that apex between her legs where I so desperately wanted to be. When I reached my destination, I paused to briefly look at her gorgeous little sex before running my tongue slowly up her slit, teasing her clit lightly. She moaned a little too loudly, bucking against my face and immediately fisting her hands back into my hair, holding on for dear life. I ran my tongue up and down her silky folds, plunging it into her pussy. "Oh…fuck" she gasped encouraging me even further_. _

I continued sucking, licking and just devouring her when I could sense she was getting close. Oh how I wish I could plunge my cock into her right now, I'd give just about anything to feel her come around my cock. Unfortunately I wasn't in the habit of carrying condoms, and I was pretty sure my free hour was almost over.

"I want to make you come, Bella," I said. "Come for me, Bella." I plunged my fingers back into her cunt and then sucked her clit between my lips, circling it with my tongue when she suddenly seized up, yelling out "FUCK!" as her glorious pussy contracted around my fingers and she began to shake with her orgasm. I continued to pump her while she rode out her high, and then slid my fingers out and placed a light kiss just above her clit.

I walked around my desk as she attempted to catch her breath and scribbled out a note excusing her from the class I'd caused her to miss. Bella stood up and adjusted her skirt, glancing over her shoulder at me and chewing on her lip again. I reached over and tugged her around to me, pulling her close and placing a kiss on the tip of her nose as I handed her the note.

"You know Ms. Swan, I'm in need of a student aide to _assist_ me during my free period. I could request for your schedule to be moved around."

She took the note and read it, raising an eyebrow to me and nodding yes to my request. I released her and walked over to the door, unlocking it. Bella grabbed her bag, shoving the note in it and walked toward me to leave. She paused in front of me, smiling like she just won the lottery.

"Lauren and Jessica were right," she said, "You really are a Hot Bitch."

"That's _Mr._ Hot Bitch to you," I laughed, "and I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: I'm considering making this a series of one-shots. My inspiration is The Police song "Don't Stand So Close To Me". Whatcha think?


	2. Roadside Rendezvous

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and/or favorited my first chapter. I appreciate all of your comments and encouragement. Thank you to my three best friends, prplnoodles, kimmy, and jujubee35 for reading my chapters and telling me what sucks (teehee) and what doesn't. And a big shout out to all the girls on the ppss forum thread over at Twilighted, you girls inspire my dirty thoughts daily.

And now I give you chapter two. I hope you like....

**DISCLAIMER:** S. Meyer still owns everything but I wish I owned Mr. Cullen.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

After leaving his classroom, I hurried down the hall to the bathroom before second period let out and the other students began filing into the hallways. After cleaning up in one of the stalls, I slipped the panties I had packed in my backpack on under my skirt and went to the sink to fix my make-up. Shit, I look like I just had the best sex of my life and we never even had sex. My cheeks were flushed, and I wore that 'I just had a mind-blowing orgasm' look on my face.

_God…did that really just happen?_ I don't know what came over me back there. I mean, sure, I had intended to give him a peep show today, but I hadn't planned on my subsequent actions. I just couldn't help myself; he looked so damn hot in his black slacks, which were a little tight around his fine ass, and that dark blue turtleneck that clung snugly to his perfect chest.

I had been flirting with him since the first week of school; how could I not?

The first day I walked into his classroom I knew I had to have him. He was gorgeous with golden blonde hair and eyes the color of the sky on a rare sunny day in Forks. He was lean but fit, and it was apparent he took care of his body. The polo shirt he was wearing exposed his toned muscular arms which were just begging for me to run my hands over them. I was surprised at how young he appeared for a high school teacher. He didn't look much older than the frat boys from ASU that I dated back home in Arizona, and that attracted me to him even more. He was the perfect male specimen.

During my second day of class I noticed him staring at me. I was unsuccessfully trying to concentrate on a worksheet that was passed out when I glanced up and caught him staring at my legs underneath my desk. I watched him watch me for almost a minute before he looked up at my face and noticed me looking back. I couldn't resist smiling at him, and he started coughing nervously, then quickly looked down to his desk and began fumbling with some papers that were stacked on it.

I knew in that moment that he was mine, and every day after that I dressed with one purpose; to get Mr. Cullen's attention. Since it was obvious he liked my legs, I wore skirts instead of jeans, and thanks to my mother Renee, who had an insane obsession for shoes, I had an almost never ending supply of fuck-me heels in my closet. I found reasons to ask him for help with my class work so I could flirt inconspicuously, even though I understood the assignments perfectly well. I even dropped my papers on the floor by his desk once or twice just so I could bend over and pick them up, giving him a perfect shot of my ass.

Today I was resolved to step it up a notch, so I didn't wear panties to class with the intention of giving him a little sneak preview. I was shocked when he watched me part my legs…and didn't look away. I was so turned on by the fact that he was actually staring at me knowing that I _knew_ he was, that I couldn't resist sliding my hand between my legs to touch myself. Everything just spiraled from there.

I heard the bell ring, signaling the end of second period, so I left the bathroom and headed to my next class which was gym. I hated gym class; Mr. Banner gave me the creeps. He was always staring at the girls like he wanted to take them behind the bleachers and give them a _real_ workout, and he had been eyeballing me since my arrival. But unlike Mr. Cullen, the thought of Banner staring at me made me want to gag. That man was gross. He always wore gym clothes that were slightly too small for him, giving him a 'moose knuckle' - the equivalent of a camel toe in women - and he was old, fat, and balding.

I headed into the locker room and was changing into my gym clothes when Lauren and Jessica came in and began to change next to me. God, I hated these girls. They were cheerleaders and popular. Their faces were caked in too much make-up and their skin was tinted orange from too much fake tanning oil. They were exactly the type of girls that used to torture me back in Arizona.

"Wasn't Mr. Cullen hot today?" Jessica popped her gum and asked Lauren.

"Yeah, and did you see the way he looked at me? I think he wants me."

I couldn't help the snort that escaped me at her words. Boy, was her perception distorted. I could still feel where he had been, and I smiled to myself at the flashback I had of his golden blonde hair between my thighs. If only they knew.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Lauren snapped at me causing me to jump.

"Er, um, nothing." I said, "I was just thinking of a joke Alice told me earlier."

I shoved my stuff into my locker and hurried back out into the gym and away from Lauren and Jessica. After running through our stretches for the day, we were teamed off for volleyball. Great. Making me play any type of sport is like throwing someone who can't swim into the ocean, and of course, the Wrigley Spearmint twins were on the opposing team.

After getting hit with the ball twice by Jessica, and embarrassingly missing every spike, gym was finally over. I quickly showered and changed my clothes, then headed toward the cafeteria for lunch. I immediately spotted my friends when I entered the lunchroom, sitting at our usual table in the far corner of the room.

I knew Edward and Alice from my summer visits to my dad's when I was little. Alice was an energetic little sprite with short black hair, which she styled in wispy little spikes, and she had teal colored eyes that made me jealous. Edward was her twin, and I have to admit, the awkward little boy I'd once known had grown to be quiet a cute young man with his messy mop of bronze hair, emerald green eyes and perfectly chiseled features. Too bad he was such an ass, always acting like the tortured soul and bumming it around with Emmett and Jasper all the time getting drunk and high.

Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock were Edward's best friends. Emmett was tall and large with dark brown hair and brown eyes. If you didn't know any better you would think he was a jock, but he wasn't. Nope, Emmett was the resident partier. He had no motivation for school at all and I was surprised he even bothered to show up, although I had a feeling that had something to do with his girlfriend Rosalie. Despite his lack of motivation, I loved Emmett, he was like a giant teddy bear and he treated me like his long lost little sister.

Rosalie was fucking gorgeous with long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Her legs went on for days, and her body put Giselle to shame. She was sweet, but also vain, and she was tough as nails; no one fucked with Rosalie. She was also extremely smart, and I was a little shocked that she and Emmett were an item. But then again, perhaps Emmet was the only one that could handle her personality, and he looked good on her arm too, something I'm_ sure_ she took into consideration.

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend and was one of the sweetest guys I had ever met. He was always even keeled and seemed to project a sense of calm when you spoke to him. He was quite tall, which was funny considering Alice was barely five feet, and he had dark blue eyes and wavy blonde hair that was almost as messy as Edwards. His laid back personality and his calming ways made him the perfect match for the Energizer bunny that is Alice.

I went through the lunch line and paid for a Caesar salad and a bottle of water before walking over to my friends and settling in the chair between Rose, who was sitting in Emmett's lap, and Alice.

"Hey Bella!" Alice turned to me, "I thought you were out sick today. How come you weren't in second period?"

Edward, who was talking with Jasper across the table from me, snapped his head up and looked at me questioningly.

"Didn't Mr. Cullen ask you to stay after class?" Edward asked.

_Shit, shit shit!_ Okay, think Bella, you need an excuse.

"Um, yeah, he did." I stuttered out trying to rack my brain for an excuse and coming up with nothing. I chewed nervously on my lip and felt all eyes on me, waiting for me to respond. When I didn't say anything more, Rosalie spoke up.

"Well, what did he want? You're acting like he asked for a blow job or something."

My eyes bugged out of my head and I choked on my water as the whole table burst into laughter, everyone except Edward who was staring at me suspiciously.

"Leave her alone you guys." Alice giggled out. "Now really, Bella, where were you?"

"Oh, um, well he asked me if I was interested in being a student aide, so I had to get my schedule changed." It wasn't entirely a lie. "By the time I was done the period was almost over, so I didn't bother going to class."

Accepting my excuse, Alice began to tell me about her weekend shopping excursion in Port Angeles, while the others went back to their own conversations. I pretended to listen to Alice while my thoughts kept wandering back to Mr. Cullen.

God, the way he kissed and touched me... His tongue is the most talented thing that has ever touched my flesh, and the thought of what he could do to me with another part of his body made my panties moist. I wanted more of him. Today in the class was fucking fantastic, but it wasn't enough. I want to feel him inside of me; I want every inch of that beautiful cock to fill me. I felt myself getting wet again, and I shifted in my chair, squeezing my legs together tightly. The lunch hour was long, and I was glad when the bell rang and it was time to go to my next class. I was a mess thanks to my wayward thoughts, and I was half tempted to go to the bathroom and take care of myself again.

My next class was biology which I had with Edward. We shared a table and usually he just laid his head down and slept through class, but today he stayed awake and kept staring at me.

"What?!" I finally asked annoyed. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

He smiled at me crookedly, "I know what you're up to with Mr. Cullen."

"I don't know what you're talking about" I defended too quickly. _Oh fuck, did he know?_

"Yes you do. I've been watching you." He said. "I see what you've been doing, how you look at him and flirt with him. I'm no fool, Bella."

"You don't know what you're talking about. I'm doing no such thing."

"Uh huh," he chuckled, "You just keep telling yourself that."

I could feel the flush spread across my cheeks, and I turned back around focusing on my notebook. What nerve did he have talking to me like that and making insinuations? But they were true, weren't they? And what exactly did he suspect anyway? Fuck Edward! I wasn't going to let him get to me. He finally looked away from me when the teacher began lecturing and we didn't speak for the rest of class, for which I was grateful.

I was glad when the day was over, and I rushed through the rain to my truck. Thank God she started up for me. I was worried because she had been giving me problems this morning and I was late to school because of it. I pulled out of the school parking lot and drove through town, turning on route six which is a long empty stretch of road that took me in the direction of my house. As I was driving, my truck began to sputter before the tail pipe backfired and the engine died.

"_Fuck!_ No!" I pleaded with my truck as I attempted to turn the ignition and restart it. "Come, on baby, don't do this to me."

After several more failed attempts to start the truck again, I gave up. I had no cell phone and was stuck on a deserted stretch of road in the rain. What fucking luck. I sighed loudly before I got out of my truck, gathering my jacket to me tightly, and began my trek home in the rain. I walked about a half a mile down the road when a black Mercedes pulled up alongside me and rolled down the window revealing the driver.

"Need a ride?" I smiled broadly when I realized who it was, and I quickly jumped into the car.

**CPOV**

I was relieved that school was finally over and I was in my car driving through town heading home. I couldn't get Bella out of my head all day and it made teaching the rest of my classes difficult. If I thought she permeated my thoughts before, she was really embedded in them now. They way she moaned, her musky scent and that sweet, sweet taste. God, I couldn't wait to have my hands on her again.

If anyone ever found out what we did I could lose my job. This fact should concern me more than it did, but I was too consumed with my lust for Bella - which was doubled now that I had a taste of her - to care about a teaching job I never wanted to begin with.

I felt like a junkie; I wanted more of her. Hell, I needed more of her, and I was determined to have her over and over again. I couldn't wait to bury myself in her soft, wet heat, and I regretted that I didn't have a condom earlier. I was having this thought as I passed by a Quik Mart, veering into the parking lot spontaneously with one purchase in mind. When I entered the store I immediately spotted Ben whatshisfuck at the slushie machine filling a cup with the blue frozen syrup.

"Oh, hey, Mr. Cullen." He waved when he saw me.

Shit. "Hey Ben." I responded politely as I paced up and down the aisle like I was looking for something. Once Ben paid for his drink and left the store I marched up to the clerk at the counter.

"Condoms?" I asked.

"What kind you looking for?" he asked.

"I don't know, just…regular condoms."

"With spermicidal or without?"

"Um, with."

"That's $4.95." he said as he tossed me the box. I paid for my purchase and tucked them in my jacket as I left the store, getting into my car and heading out of the parking lot in the direction of home. I turned on the radio and was listening to Pearl Jam when I spotted her truck on the side of the road. She said she was having trouble this morning, she must have broken down. I pulled over to the side of the road, got out of my car and ran up to the truck with my jacket over my head to shield me from the downpour. She wasn't inside and the truck was locked up. Assuming she must have gotten help I got back into my car and pulled back out on the road again.

I drove for another half a mile when I saw her walking in the rain on the side of the road. My adrenaline sped up as I pulled over alongside of her and rolled down my window.

"Need a ride?" I asked hoping she would say yes. _Please say yes._

She smiled broadly and ran over, opening the car door and throwing herself into the seat. She was soaking wet. Water cascaded down her long hair and was dripping from the tips onto the leather seats of the car. She was still smiling and her eyes sparkled. She was positively radiant.

"Thanks." She said. "My truck broke down and I don't have a cell phone yet. I thought I was going to have to walk all the way home in the rain."

"Well, I guess it's your lucky day then." I said, reaching over and handing her some napkins from the glove box to dry off with.

"Looks like it." She replied, patting her face dry.

We drove a little ways in a comfortable silence when I noticed Bella shift in her seat to face me. I smiled at her and she smiled back, and then reached over and placed her hand on my thigh, giving it a squeeze and successfully causing my Johnson to stir. Leaning over the console between us, she placed a small kiss behind my ear, sucking on the skin briefly then peppering small kisses up and down my neck. My cock was no longer stirring, it was now at full attention.

"Bella. If we ever get caught I could lose my job, and I don't want to think of what your father would do to me." I wanted to make sure she knew the implications of what we were doing.

"Who says we're going to get caught?" she asked as she sat back in her seat and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Bella, I'm your teacher. Aren't you interested in boys your own age?"

"Oh, come on, Mr. Cullen…"

"Carlisle, call me Carlisle." I corrected her.

"Okay, Carlisle. No, there isn't anyone else I want. I only want you." She looked down at the tent that was forming in my pants. "And by the looks of it, you want me too." She said reaching over grasping my cock in her hand through my slacks. I threw my head back against the seat at the sensation, and she started stroking my member through my pants. The next thing I knew she had my belt unlatched and my pants unbuttoned, freeing my cock and gripping it firmly in her tiny little hand. She leaned back over and began kissing my neck again as she stroked my cock up and down, brushing her thumb over the tip of and spreading the fluid that was pooling there.

I saw an opening in the trees on the side of the road and quickly pulled off the road, driving in between them to shield my car from any traffic that might drive by. I threw the car into park, popped my seat back as far as it could go and reached over to pull Bella into my lap. I took her face in my hands and looked into her eyes; those beautiful pools of brown which I noticed had small flecks of green spattered through them. She was chewing on her lip again and glanced between my eyes and my mouth. Sensing what she wanted, I leaned in and captured her lips with my own, kissing her slowly and deeply. Moaning against my lips she reached down between us, once again taking my engorged cock in her hands. I continued kissing her and worked to unbutton her blouse for the second time today. As soon as those beautiful breasts were revealed to me I began my worship of them, sucking one nipple into my mouth and pinching the other one between my fingers.

Her breast in my mouth and her hands on my cock was all too much, and I needed to be inside of her. Remembering my purchase from the Quik Mart I took a chance.

"Bella?" I mumbled against her nipple.

"Hmmmmm…"

"I need you. I want to be inside of you." I said. "Will you let me fuck you?"

Her hands retreated from my cock and she answered my question by gripping my shoulders and grinding her hips forward into my erection. She was wearing panties now, which momentarily caught me by surprise, but I could still feel the wetness seeping through the fabric. This time it was Bella who threw her head back and moaned.

I reached into my jacket and pulled out the little blue box, taking out one of the silver foil packets that was inside. Bella looked from the box to me, cocking an eyebrow in a silent question. I just shrugged, tearing the packet open and rolled the little piece of rubber over my extremely hard dick.

Bringing my lips back up to Bella I kissed her desperately, pulling her tightly against my chest and lifting her hips to hover over the head of my cock. Bella reached down again, this time to pull her panties aside and position me at her entrance before impaling herself on my member. We both cried out in pleasure at the joining, and I leaned my forehead against hers, closing my eyes and concentrating on not coming in her right then. She brought her hands up to my cheeks and began peppering kisses all over my face, on my forehead, my eyes, the tip of my nose, before returning to my lips. I gripped her hips and began thrusting up into her gloriously tight pussy, slowly at first and then working into a steady rhythm.

Bella met each of my thrusts with her own, lifting her hips and coming down forcefully onto my cock. She was so tight, milking me slowly with each stroke, causing a tingling sensation to spread through my stomach and down my legs. Being inside of Bella was the best feeling I'd ever experienced. I had been with other women, and the sex was okay, but being with Bella outweighed any of those experiences, even if we were in the front seat of my car. She was so beautiful and innocent looking atop of me, so wet and hot, and the sounds she was making were driving me wild.

Bella leaned back against the steering wheel, gripping my shoulders for support; she had her head back with her eyes closed, and her lips were parted slightly. Her gorgeous breasts bounced slightly, and her perfect pink nipples were pebbled so tight it almost looked painful. _Beautiful..._

"Bella…" I breathed between thrusts, "You're so beautiful_…oh, God…_and you feel so good. I could fuck you for hours."

"Carlisle," She moaned out, "Harder."

I pumped into her roughly and she continued to moan incoherently, occasionally saying my name. Despite the fact that I wanted to fuck her for hours, I could tell I wasn't going to last much longer. Reaching down I found her clit with my forefinger and began to rub circles around it.

Bella sucked in a ragged breath "Ooooh, Carlisle. _Fuck! _Don't stop."

Thrusting into her with more urgency while continuing to circle her clit with my finger, I felt and heard Bella suddenly explode around me in her orgasm.

"_CARLISLE!"_ she screamed burying her head into my shoulder, her hot little pussy clenching and unclenching around my cock, sending me over the edge with her. With one last thrust, a grunt much like that a feral animal would make escaped me as I shook with my release. "_Bellllllaaaaa…"_

We collapsed against each other, her face buried in my shoulder and mine buried in her hair. I held her close as we both caught our breaths, placing small kisses on the crown of her head.

"You're incredible, Bella." I breathed into her hair. "I'd like to continue seeing you. We'd have to be careful of course, but I don't think I can stay away from you."

"Mmmm…me either." She spoke into my neck.

I pulled back and took her face in my hands again, looking into her eyes, seeking out her thoughts. I could see the need for me in her eyes as strongly as I could feel my own need for her.

"Bella, are you sure? There could be consequences if we get caught. I don't care about my job, but I don't want you getting hurt." I warned her.

She kissed the tip of my nose and then slid off of me and back over into the passenger's seat, pulling her skirt back down. I discarded the condom out the door and tucked myself back into my pants, closing them back up and re-fastening my belt.

"Carlisle, I'm eighteen and old enough to make my own decisions." She stated firmly. "And I've decided that I can't stay away from you either. You're all I've thought about for since I moved here."

Surprised by her confession, I reached over and place a small kiss on her lips. "You're all I think about, too."

"If you're worried I'll say something, then don't. I won't tell anyone."

I looked at her contemplating whether or not this was a good idea. When she smiled at me, any doubts I may have had quickly washed away.

"Okay. But we have to be cautious, no one can know." I started the car and pulled back out on the road. "Now let's get you home."

As I headed in the direction of her house she reached over and grabbed my hand in hers, lacing our fingers together. I looked over at her to find her smiling at me again, and when she brought our hands up to her lips and kissed my knuckles, I tried to ignore the tugging I felt at my heart.

Oh God, I was in big trouble.

* * *

**A/N: ***Holds breath* Well...?


	3. Conversations & Candy Kisses

**A/N:** Hello my lemon lovers. I want to take a moment to pimp out my new one-shot **Long Awaited Confessions**, which I wrote for The Peenaters Alice/Jasper smut contest. If you haven't already, please go read and review, I would love to know what you think. You can find it in my profile.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate every single one and tried to respond to them all (I hope I didn't miss anyone). I've discovered I'm a review whore, so going forward, I've decided to reward my reviewers with a little teaser of the next chapter.

Many kisses for my impromptu beta-queen Prplnoodles who stayed up past her bedtime to correct my grammar errors and point out my silly sentences.

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, S. Meyer owns everything....but I plan on owning Jackson once I get to TwiCon.

* * *

**BPOV**

When my alarm went off again after having hit the snooze button three times, I decided I better get out of bed and start getting ready for school. I was exhausted. When Carlisle dropped me off the day before, he gave me his cell phone number and asked me to call him later that evening. As soon as I could hear the snoring coming from my dad Charlie's room, I grabbed the cordless and locked myself in my room to call him.

The evening had been long. After I got home I called Charlie to let him know about my truck and lecture him as to why it was vital I needed a cell phone. By the time I was done speaking with my dad, he agreed that a cell phone was a good idea and he was going to call and have my truck towed over to his best friend Billy's house. Billy's son Jacob was a budding mechanic and was the one that got my truck running and ready for me to drive before I moved here. After hanging up with my dad I began the task of making dinner, baked Salmon with wild rice and asparagus. Charlie arrived home thirty minutes later just as I was pulling everything from the oven.

"Smells good Bells." Charlie hollered from the foyer. "Whatcha cookin'?"

"Salmon, your favorite." I yelled back while I plated the food.

My dad walked into the kitchen, sitting down at his usual place at the table, and I placed his food in front of him. "Wow Bells, this really looks great." He complimented as he picked up his fork and began shoveling fish into his mouth. "How was school today?"

_Spectacular! Orgasmic! Fan-fucking-tastic!_

"It was okay. How was your day?"

"Boring. I only popped two people for speeding today and I had to put Waylan in the tank again. Other than that, I was doing paperwork." Waylan was the town drunk and my dad, who was the police chief of Forks, had a soft spot for him. He might pick him up for being drunk in public, but then he would take him by the diner to eat on the way to the station. "Sounds fun." I told him feigning interest.

We finished dinner in a comfortable silence and when we were done I cleaned up quickly, and then ran upstairs to shower and do my homework. By the time I finally called Carlisle it was ten-thirty at night and we didn't hang-up until two-thirty in the morning when he forced me to go to bed because he could hear me yawing on the other end of the phone.

We discussed just about everything in that four hours and I now knew Carlisle a whole lot better than I had when I was riding his cock in the car earlier that day. I learned that he grew up in Forks and attended Forks High. When he was a senior in high school, his parents were killed in an auto accident leaving him a rather large inheritance, some of which he used to put himself through college.

He told me he never intended to go to college let alone become a teacher. Carlisle's passion had been for writing and he planned to bum around Europe after graduation and write a novel he'd been tossing around in his head. For some reason this particular revelation turned me on.

His father hated the idea of his son not going to University but loved him enough to support any decisions Carlisle made. But when his parents died, the guilt that he hadn't been a good enough son was overwhelming and he felt he owed it to them to continue his education. He chose teaching because his mother had been a teacher.

I learned he had one serious girlfriend in college name Irina, but it ended when he caught her in bed with her roommate Tanya and a double-ended dildo. I laughed when he told me about the position he'd found them in, even though he didn't find it very funny.

After he earned his teaching credentials three years ago, he came back to Forks to live at his family's estate and picked up the only available teaching position at Forks High in the English department. He was the youngest high school teacher that Forks ever had but Carlisle's father had been friends with Principal Laurent growing up, so when Carlisle applied Laurent hired him on the spot.

I told him about my parents' divorce and growing up in Arizona with my mom, Renee. I told him how much I enjoyed reading, especially the classics, and I would love to read his personal work. When he asked, I told him that my favorite author was Jane Austin and my copy of Pride and Prejudice was so worn that it literally had pages falling out of it.

He asked about my friends back home and I told him about my cat, Puff, who liked to sleep on my head at night. Then I explained to him the reasons I decided to move to Forks, even though I found it small and dreary. My mom remarried and her new husband Phil was a minor league baseball player who went out on the road a lot and I knew my mom wanted to travel with him.

Carlisle told me I was selfless for putting my mom ahead of me which was ironic considering what I was doing with him was a very selfish act and I told him so. This of course led to the conversation about what exactly we _were_ doing and the boundaries we crossed. Carlisle was torn between what was right and what was wrong.

I had to keep explaining to him that I am of legal age and not an innocent child by any means. As far as I could see it, age wasn't the concern in what we were doing, it was the fact that he was my teacher which meant that we had to keep our affair a secret. First of all, I didn't want him to get fired but more importantly I didn't want him to get shot by Charlie.

His only concern was with me and how being exposed would affect me at home and at school. It was sweet really, but in the end none of our concerns mattered because we already knew that we had no intentions of stopping what had already been started.

By the time we hung up the phone I was so tired that I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow and I had _very _naughty dreams of a blonde head of hair between my thighs.

***

Still reflecting on the previous evening, I began the task of getting ready. I took a quick shower and put on my make-up then threw my hair up in a ponytail, not wanting to bother with the blow dryer this morning. I went back to my room and started rummaging through my closet trying to choose my outfit for the day.

I finally settled on a denim skirt that stopped mid-thigh and my favorite pink v-neck wool sweater that accentuated my amble cleavage, and paired the outfit with my favorite wedged sandals. I decided to forego my panties again since it turned out to be so convenient yesterday, but still slipped a pair of black lace thongs that matched the bra I was wearing in my book bag for after I saw Carlisle.

As I finished getting ready it occurred to me that I didn't have transportation to school this morning, so I ran downstairs and called Alice to see if she could pick me up on her way. After the third ring the other line picked up.

"Hello?" A male voice that I recognized as Edward's answered the phone.

"Edward."

"Bella."

"Is Alice around? I need to ask her if she can give me a ride this morning." I asked.

"She is, but seeing as how I'm the one driving this morning, I think it's me you should be asking."

Great, the last thing I wanted to do was to ask Edward for a ride to school. I was still angry at him for his little comments in Biology the previous day.

"Are you dressed all pretty for Mr. Cullen again today? You know he's not stupid enough to fall for your shit, right?" What an asshole. I don't know why he's being such a dick to me, I always remember him going out of his way to be nice to me when I visited growing up.

"Fuck you Edward, now are you going to give me a ride or what?"

"Hmm…fuck me huh? Might be fun, I'll have to think about that one but in the meantime, yes we'll be by to pick you up in twenty minutes."

"Thanks. Your generosity astounds me." I said in a flat voice. "Oh and Edward, you'd be lucky to fuck someone like me. Too bad you'll never find out _how _lucky. See you in twenty." And I hung up the phone and began the task of making myself a bowl of cereal.

Just as promised, twenty minutes later Edward and Alice pulled up in Edward's silver Volvo s40 and honked the horn. I grabbed my bag and purse, hurrying out of the house, jumping into the backseat of the Volvo.

Edward glared at me through the rearview mirror with a smug expression on his face. "Nice outfit Bella. Are you dressing for someone special today?" He taunted at me.

"Shut-up Edward!" Alice socked him the arm and turned around to talk to me. "Hey Bella. Don't listen to my brother he's being a jerk this morning."

"Hey Alice." I greeted her back. "Don't worry I can handle Edward just fine."

Alice giggled and I could see Edward shaking his head and staring at me in the mirror with his brow furrowed. I cocked an eyebrow at him daring him to even try to challenge me but he just looked back to the road not speaking to me again the entire ride to school. Alice on the other hand was a different story. If it was one thing in which Alice excelled, besides shopping and an eye for haute couture, it was her gift for gab.

"What are you doing this weekend Bella?" She asked me.

"No plans, why?"

"Do you want to drive to Port Angeles with me and Rose on Saturday to go shopping?'

_Hmm…I could use some new lingerie. _

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Good, maybe you can spend the night on Friday?" She asked.

"Of course I will Alice."

She went on to tell me about all of the shoes and bags she wanted to buy on our trip, amongst other things that I didn't quite hear because I was too busy thinking about seeing Carlisle again. I was beginning to feel antsy the closer we got to school.

We pulled into school parking lot and parked next to Jasper who was leaning against his Charger waiting for Alice and talking to Emmett and Rose. As soon as the car was stopped, Alice jumped out and threw herself into Jasper's arms, kissing him firmly on the mouth.

_God, I wish I could do that to Carlisle when I see him._

Edward and I exited the car and after saying hello to Em, Rose and Jazz we started walking to first period together. It was hard to walk at a normal pace when all I wanted to do was run to class as quickly as possible so I could see Carlisle.

"Looking a little anxious there Bella." Edward said to me.

"Huh…what? I am not. Just what _is_ your deal anyway Edward?"

"No deal, I just call it like I see it that's all."

I stopped and turned to him, angry at his gall and petrified that he could see right through me. "And what is it that you see exactly?"

"You acting like a Lolita trying to seduce her teacher."

"So what if I am Edward. Why do you care about what I do anyway?" I asked genuinely curious.

He pursed his lips and ran his hand through his hair, sighing loudly. "I don't."

"Then leave me alone okay?" I turned and marched away from Edward toward class.

When I reached the classroom, students were already filing in and taking their seats. I walked in behind Newton, who was tagging behind Jessica and Lauren as usual, and there he was. _Fucking beautiful._ His eye met mine as I walked past him towards my desk in the back of the room and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest.

I took my seat next to Edward who made it a point to glare at from the corner of his eye. _Asshole._

Carlisle began his lecture as soon as the second bell rang and then passed out a worksheet. Emmett took his usual position, head in his arms, but to my surprise, Edward actually began working on his assignment. After several minutes, when I was sure the other kids were concentrating on their work, especially Edward, I decided it was time to play.

Looking up from my paper I met Carlisle's stare and smiled, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth. I slowly pulled my knees apart and exposed my pantiless flesh. Carlisle smirked, watching me with lust apparent in his gaze. Looking around the room to make sure no one was paying attention, I sat back and slouched in my desk and spread my legs apart even further. Carlisle shifted in his seat uncomfortably, I'm certain from the hard-on he was no doubt now sporting, but the coy smile never left his face.

I heard someone clear their throat and startled, I looked over to see Edward gaping at me in disbelief. I quickly closed my legs and sat back up, focusing on my paper and trying to avoid Edward's eyes, which I could feel burning a hole through me. I chanced a quick glance up at Carlisle and he was now looking down at his desk concentrating a little too intently on the papers in front of him.

"Unfuckingbelievable." I heard Edward mutter to himself.

_Shit, shit, shit. _

I was relieved when the bell finally rang and first period was over. Not only did I not have to deal with Edward anymore, but it was the first day I would be _Mr. Cullen's_ 'student aide' and I was anticipating our alone time. I stayed in my seat as the other kids left the room wringing my hands in anticipation. Edward took his time packing up his bag while Emmett kept yelling at him from the door to hurry up. When he finally got up to leave, I chanced looking up at him and didn't quite understand the sullen expression on his face. _Huh._

I stayed seated until the last student walked out the door and Mr. Cullen walked over to lock it, pulling the shade down tight. As soon as I heard the lock click I darted from my seat and ran, throwing myself in his arms. Wrapping his arms around me he lifted me from the floor and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing my lips to his in a searing kiss. _Oh. God._ It felt like it had been forever since he kissed me last, even though it was less than twenty-four hours ago. His kisses were even better than I remembered…like the sweetest candy.

"Bella…Bella…Bella." He spoke my name reverently between kisses.

"Carlisle, it was so hard to stay away from you this morning." I breathed out when he began kissing down my jaw. He walked us over to his desk and sat down in his chair with me straddling his lap. Running his hands up and down my back, he continued placing soft kisses on my lips, my jaw, and my throat. Returning his kisses, I combed my fingers through his hair enjoying the feel of the silky soft blonde strands.

We sat like that, kissing and holding each other for I don't know how long when I felt his hands begin to travel lower down my back, passing over my ass to the hem of my skirt which was bunching up under my derrière. Slowly he lifted it up around my waist, exposing my bare ass, then returned his hands to it, running them over my cheeks and giving them a squeeze.

"No panties again today Bella?" He whispered against my lips. "_So_ naughty."

He continued to stroke my ass with one hand and brought the other one in between us, dipping it between my legs and palming my sex.

I gasped and he groaned. "Bella, _God_, you're so wet."

"Mmm…Carlisle…I can't help it, all I can think about is how you made me feel yesterday."

"You're going to be my undoing, you know that?" He chuckled.

He ran his fingers along my folds, spreading the moisture to my clit where he began to rub light circles making me whimper. Running his fingers back down to my core, he inserted two of them, pumping slowly in and out of me while continuing his ministrations on my clit with his thumb. I moaned and tucked my head into the crook of his neck, kissing and sucking on the skin there.

"Bella," He breathed, "God I love touching you. So tight, so soft, just like satin." He held me to him closely, cupping my ass in one hand and stroking my aching cunt with the other. I gripped his shoulders, grinding myself into his hand and stifling the moans that escaped me into that little spot I was nibbling at on his neck.

He continued to pump his fingers in me and I could feel my orgasm building as he strummed my clit with his talented thumb. I felt him curl his fingers, rubbing them against my g-spot and I bit down on his shoulder to prevent the scream that threatened to escape my lungs as I came long and hard.

After I floated back down from the heavens and was able to catch my breath, I withdrew my teeth from his shoulder, lifted my head and crushed my lips to his pouring all the emotions I was feeling into the kiss.

When we broke apart I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed we only had ten minutes left until the bell rang and our time together was over.

"I don't want to leave." I whined as I wrapped my arms around his neck and molded myself to him.

Carlisle locked his arms around me and squeezed me close. "I don't want you to leave. As much as I'm enjoying our classroom rendezvous, I wish I had more time with you."

"Maybe you could give me a ride home again today?" I chanced asking.

"That's probably not a good idea Bella. It's too risky."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to try, right?"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead before helping me back on my feet. I walked back to my desk where I'd left my book bag on the floor and I rummaged through it, pulling out the panties I stuffed into it this morning and slipping them on under my skirt. Carlisle watched me with an amused look on his face and I just smiled at him and shrugged.

We met back over at the door and he pulled me in his arms and gave me a long gentle kiss, our tongues caressing like lovers. All too soon the bell rang and we were forced to break our embrace. He sighed loudly and unlocked the door. Turning to me he asked, "Will you call me tonight?"

I smiled and reached up running the back of my hand along his cheek staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "Yes, as soon as my dad is asleep I'll call."

"It will be a long day until then." He said, bending down and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before he opened the door.

After leaving Carlisle, I managed to fumble my way through gym without any injuries to myself or others and then went to the library when the bell rang for lunch. I didn't feel like facing Edward again after he witnessed my little stunt in class earlier. Thank God he thought it was just me _trying_ to get in Carlisle's pants, I can only imagine how he would act if he knew the truth. I was still confused as to his concern to begin with.

Unfortunately I had to sit next to him in Biology but to my surprise, other than a dirty look when he first sat down, he didn't speak to me or look my direction at all. At the end of Biology, realizing I still needed a ride home I finally turned and spoke to Edward.

"So, do you think you can give me a ride home after school too?"

Edward turned his head and looked at me through narrowed eyes. "Of course Bella. I brought you to school didn't I? I'm not that big of an asshole that I would make you walk home." He spoke to me in a condescending tone. "Besides, Alice would kick my ass if I didn't give you a ride."

"Thank you."

The bell rang and Edward bolted from his seat. I didn't see him again for the rest of the day until it was time to go home, which was probably just as well.

Edward didn't look at or speak to me the entire ride home which should have made me feel relieved, but only served to make me nervous about how much of the exchange between me and Carlisle he actually witnessed. He was acting so weird.

Alice began filling me in on the day's gossip from school and I was happy for the distraction from Edward's odd behavior. Ten minutes later I was dropped off in front of my house with a hesitant promise from Edward to give me another ride tomorrow.

That night I ran through the usual routine at home. I made dinner, did my homework, and showered before my dad finally went to bed and I called Carlisle. We spoke on the phone again until midnight when he begged me to get some sleep, saying I was too beautiful to be wearing dark circles under my eyes from lack of rest. How could I tell him no when he put it that way?

***

Edward and Alice picked me up the next morning and again, Edward didn't look at or speak to me. I decided I wasn't going to let it bother me anymore. Whatever Edward's problem was it was his, not mine, and I wasn't going to let him ruin my Carlisle high.

First period was torturous. Every day I was growing more and more attracted to Carlisle and not just physically either. We had gotten to know each other pretty well through our late night phone conversations the past two nights. We discovered that despite our age difference, we had a lot in common and I could feel myself growing increasingly attached to him.

Now I was sitting here in class and not only was I fighting the urge to jump him in the middle of the room, consequences be damned, I was feeling uncomfortable sitting in the desk adjacent to Edward who was refusing to acknowledge my existence.

I was more than relieved when the bell finally rang dismissing class, and just like yesterday, I remained at my desk while all the kids left the room. When Edward didn't immediately gather his things to leave, I was a little perplexed and when he motioned for Emmett to go on without him I was downright confused. _What the hell was he up to?_

He got up and shot me a smug look before walking up to Carlisle's desk.

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen?"

Carlisle looked up from his desk and glanced at me before looking back to Edward. "Yes, Mr. Masen, what can I help you with?"

"I was having a little trouble with the essay you assigned and I was wondering if you had time to work with me on it?"

_What the…. _

"Sure, meet me in class after school and I'd be happy to help you." Carlisle responded politely.

"Actually Mr. Cullen, after school won't work for me since I provide transportation to my sister Alice and now, Bella as well." Edward explained. "I was hoping maybe you had some time now?"

_That son of a bitch! _It didn't take a genius to figure out Edward was trying to sabotage my free period with Carlisle.

"Don't you have another class you need to be going to?"

"Only gym but Mr. Banner will understand. Please Mr. Cullen? I'm really trying to bring my grades up."

_FUCKING LIAR!_

"Well…uh…" Carlisle hesitated, glancing at me again and then back to Edward. I can only imagine the expression on my face, I was absolutely livid. God I hated Edward right now. Maybe I can catch a ride home with Emmett and Rose because, for the sake of Edward's well-being, it was probably a good idea not to put me in the back seat of his car where it would be all too tempting to wrap my hands around his throat and strangle him to death.

"Please Mr. Cullen?"

"Um, well, okay sure." Carlisle finally relented. "Let me just get Miss Swan started on a couple of tasks and I'll be right with you."

_WHAT?!? What the fuck?!_

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, I really appreciate it." Edward watched Carlisle get up from his desk and walk towards me in the back of the classroom. He winked at me once Carlisle's back was turned and I wanted to get up and punch him right in that fucking eye of his.

Carlisle approached me, leaned over and whispered so only I could hear him, "Bella I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do."

"Tell him no?" I said with irritation apparent in my voice.

He sighed. "You know I can't do that Bella, he's my student and he's asking for my help. God knows he needs it, and I'm still a teacher."

"The help he needs you can't give him." I mumbled more to myself than to Carlisle.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm going to have to give you something to do while I help him."

My irritation was growing by the second. "What? What do you mean give me something?"

"You're supposed to be my student aide, remember? It would look suspicious if you sat here doing nothing. I have some papers I could use help grading. I haven't had the opportunity to get to them because I've been otherwise _occupied._" In other words he'd been spending his free hour with me the last two school days and his evenings on the phone, also with me.

"Fine. I'll grade papers. But I don't have to like it." I told him.

"I don't like it either but it's only for today. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

He went back to his desk and grabbed a stack of papers and brought them back to me with a red pen to use for grading, then began helping Edward with his so-called essay. I went to the task of grading the papers in front of me and glared at Edward who kept looking up at me with that cocky half-smile which I used to think was sorta cute, but now wanted to slap off his asshole face.

When the bell rang I grabbed my things and walked up to Carlisle's desk, slamming the stack of papers down and leaving the classroom. Edward followed behind me and I tried to hurry to get away from him to no avail.

"You seem a little pissed there Swan." I could hear him chuckle. "I didn't interrupt any little plans you had back there did I?"

"Fuck you Edward." I spat at him before I ran into the girls bathroom, successfully escaping him.

At lunch I found Emmett and Rose and they agreed to give me a ride, then I went to the library again to study. I headed to Biology a few minutes early and asked Mr. Drum if I could have my seating assignment changed. When he asked me why, I explained that Edward wasn't as motivated to do the work as I was and he was bringing me down, so he agreed to reassign my lab partner. Unfortunately this meant that I had to sit next to Mike Newton who annoyed the crap out of me, but even he was better than sitting next to Edward.

When I spoke with Carlisle on the phone that night he apologized profusely and I could hear the sincerity and regret in his voice. I know he was looking as forward to our hour as I was and I shouldn't be angry at him because Edward was a jerk. I went ahead and told him that Edward thought I was trying to seduce him and was trying to thwart my plans. Carlisle became concerned that Edward had figured us out but I assured him that if that were the case, Edward would have called me on it. I told him not to worry and promised that I would try not to be so apparent, although it seemed like only Edward was on to me. I hated that Edward could read me so well.

Thursday rolled around and I hitched a ride to school with Emmett and Rose, avoiding Edward at all costs. I didn't look at him all through first period and I tried to concentrate on my work rather than Carlisle in an effort to be more discreet. When Edward begged for help again after class I almost lost it right then and there, but I knew that if I reacted I would expose my little secret with Carlisle.

Once again I was stuck grading papers while Edward sat with that fucking smug ass look on his too pretty little face. He was _so _going to pay for this.

By Friday I had given up on my hour alone with the man I so desperately wanted. I was so horny I was irritable. The night before my conversations with Carlisle had taken a new path when he randomly blurted out that he couldn't wait to taste me again. Phone sex pursued and the night ended with me in my bed with my vibrator and Carlisle on the other end of the line encouraging me and stroking his cock because I told him to. What can I say? The thought of him stroking himself to the sounds of me while I masturbated got me wet.

I was surprised when class was over and Edward got up and walked to the door, hesitating and looking back and forth from me to Carlisle before leaving.

Carlisle wasted no time going straight to the door to lock it and draw the shade. I ran into his arms and we wrapped ourselves around each other, kissing desperately. I broke the kiss and stepped back, pulling the blue cotton sundress I was wearing over my head in one quick motion and stood there in only my white lace thong. I wore panties today figuring Edward would be interfering again and it wouldn't matter anyway.

Carlisle groaned and pulled me against him kissing me again, trailing his lips down, down, down until he reached my breasts which were begging for his attention. He had just taken one of my nipples in his mouth when the doorknob jiggled and then someone knocked on the door.

"Mr. Cullen? Carlisle? Are you in there?"

Principal Laurent. Carlisle's eyes were as big as saucers and the erection that had been straining in his pants, quickly softened as he began to panic. After what felt like several drawn out seconds of both of us standing there frozen, me still mostly naked, Carlisle went into action. He grabbed my dress and threw it at me then pulled me over to his desk by the arm and tucked me under it. He straightened his shirt and walked away to answer the door.

I heard him turn the lock and then Principal Laurent's footsteps as he entered the room.

"Why did you have the door locked?"

"Oh...uh…I was trying to get some work done and didn't want to be disturbed." Carlisle lied.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you had time to go over the curriculum for the next semester?"

"Um. Well I was just…. Sure, sure, I'll meet you in your office."

This was getting ridiculous now. I was so wet and turned on that it was painful and I saw no relief in sight. _Fucking cock-blockers!_

I heard the door shut and the lock click and I peeked out from under the desk.

"It's okay, he's gone." Carlisle helped me up and drew me into his arms. "I'm so sorry baby, I have to go."

I did the only thing I could do; I stuck my bottom lip out and pouted.

"You better pull the lip back in or I'm liable to march in Laurent's office right now and quit my job so I can take you home and have my way with you." He teased, forcing a smile out of me.

He kissed my forehead and whispered, "I'm going to miss you so much this weekend. I wish there was a way to see you without getting caught."

It hadn't occurred to me that I wouldn't see him for two days. Oh God. How was I going to go two whole days without even seeing him? I already felt the ache in my chest just thinking about it.

"Promise you'll call me?" he asked.

What a silly question, didn't he know I'd do anything he asked? "Of course I'll call you, don't be silly."

"I don't know how I got so lucky." He told me before kissing me softly and releasing me. I dressed quickly and then he grabbed my hand and walked me to the door where he kissed me one more time.

"It's going to be a long weekend without you." He said before opening the door and walking out ahead of me.

I waited several minutes before leaving the room, wondering how I was going to make it through the weekend, when I had an epiphany.

When I woke up this morning I was resolved to tell Alice I wasn't going to be able to spend the night tonight as promised. The thought of being anywhere near Edward made my stomach turn so I figured spending the night down the hall from the room he slept in was out of the question. Suddenly staying at Alice's seemed like the best fucking idea ever and as I stood there in my wet panties, feeling the loss of Carlisle's touch, I began formulating my plan.

This was going to be too easy and if all went well, I would be seeing Carlisle this weekend after all…tonight.

* * *

**A/N:** **Reviews equal Teasers...plus they make me happy. **


	4. Late Night Liasons

**A/N: **Hello again! Thank you SO much for all the postive feedback and responses I've gotten over this little story of mine. I appreciate each and every review, fav and alert - they really do make my day.

I know I responded to some of you promising this chapter by Wednesday but my posting schedule is not quite working out as planned, so at this point I will just promise an update at least once a week. Sound good? Good.

I struggled with this chapter so I hope you like it. It's only half-beta'd but I wanted to get it posted tonight. Again, because I'm a review whore, if you leave a review I will give you a little teaser of the next chapter.

Thank you as always to prplnoodles - I love ya babe!

Lastly, there will be links to Bella's lingerie and Carlisle's house on my profile page.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alas, I own nothing, SM does.

* * *

**BPOV**

After I left Carlisle's classroom I quickly hurried over to Alice's class before the bell rang to put my plan into action and confirm my plans for staying the weekend. She was absolutely thrilled and admitted that she thought I was going to back out of staying because her brother was being an ass. As I walked with her to her next class, I reassured her that not even Edward could deter my plans for the weekend and promised that I would try to smooth things over with him so it wasn't so uncomfortable for her.

"What is Edward's problem with me anyway?" I stated more than asked.

"I don't know Bella…well, I think I know but it's not really my place to say." I was frustrated but I understood; it couldn't be easy to be stuck in the middle of a feud between your best friend and your twin brother. Even if said brother was out of line.

We reached Alice's next class and I told her we'd talk more at lunch as we bid each other good-bye and I jogged to my next class before I was late. The last thing I needed was for Banner to make me run laps for being tardy. When lunch finally rolled around I quickly made my way to the cafeteria and rushed through the lunch line to purchase a salad, then walked over to our usual table, sitting in the chair closest to Edward. As I sat down, Edward didn't even bother to look at me, concentrating intently on the slice of pizza on the plate before him instead.

_Time to put step two of my plan into action._

"So Edward…"

Edward slowly turned to look at me and he appeared annoyed that I was speaking to him.

"Listen Edward, I've been thinking a lot about what you said and you're right, I was acting inappropriate trying to get Mr. Cullen's attention." Edward's eyes widened at my statement and suddenly he was very interested in what I had to say, even turning his body my direction giving me his full attention.

"Oh really?" he sounded skeptical.

"Yes, really. And I've decided that what I was doing was wrong. I was just acting out. Besides, its obvious Mr. Cullen isn't interested in me…I mean if he was, I surely would have bagged him by now."

"Nice Swan." Edward said sarcastically.

"What? I'm just being honest." That was a lie. "And I don't want to fight anymore. We used to be friends once upon a time ago and even if you don't want to be my friend anymore, I at least want to get a long for the sake of Alice." That part wasn't a lie.

It was important to earn back Edward's trust if my plan was to work this weekend. My small white lie, okay, my not so small white lie, served two purposes; one, I didn't need Edward up my ass all weekend about my intentions with Carlisle, and two, I needed to ease his suspicions of the whole situation. If he even mentioned what he suspected to the wrong person, it could spell disaster for me and Carlisle.

"Truce?" I stuck my hand out to him to shake on it. He stared at me for a few seconds, searching my eyes for the truth and I knew he had made his decision when his body relaxed and he smiled at me, reaching out and clasping his hand in mine.

"Fine. Truce." He conceded. "And I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

I had to bite my lip to keep from reacting to his comment.

"Soooo, think you could give me a ride to my house after school and then come back and pick me up around seven? I'm spending the weekend at your house with Alice."

"Sure. Mom will be glad to see you, she's asked about you every day since you moved back."

Elizabeth Masen was a stay-at-home mom who was devoted to her children and Edward Sr. was a corporate business consultant who spent most of his time traveling all over the United States, as well as abroad. My parents and Edward's parents grew up together and were all best friends. They attended school together, were in each other's weddings, and our mom's were pregnant with us at the same time. When my mom left my dad and took me with her, she not only broke Charlie's heart, but Elizabeth and big Ed's hearts too. Especially Elizabeth's. She and my mom were like sisters and my mom never shared with her that she was unhappy, so Elizabeth felt almost as betrayed as my dad.

Every summer when I came up, I spent a significant amount of time at the Masen's. They were like my second set of parents and I loved them very much, but I had been neglecting visiting since my move over a month ago and I had to admit I was a little ashamed of myself.

"I'm excited to see her as well." I told him sincerely.

****

When the final bell rang I met Edward and Alice at the Volvo and they dropped me off at my house, a promise from Edward to come back and pick me up precisely at seven o'clock. When I walked inside my house I immediately ran upstairs to begin packing my bag for the weekend. Rummaging through my lingerie drawer first, I pulled out the little gems that I purchased on the trip to New York that my mom and I took before I shipped off to Forks. I'd yet to wear the soft peppermint patterned mesh panty and bra set with the French lace, ribbon slot trim and pink bows that I found at Agent Provocateur.

I slipped the bra and panties into my bag and then went to my closet to pick out my clothes. As much as I love wearing skirts for Carlisle, there was no way my ass was playing mission impossible in a skirt tonight when it would be twenty degrees outside. I decided on a pair of skinny jeans and my favorite blue turtle neck sweater to wear tonight and then just packed random clothes for the rest of the weekend.

When I was done packing, I hurried through my chores and then whipped up a quick batch of spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner. I was setting the table just as my dad walked in the kitchen and took his seat.

"You know you don't have to cook for me Bells?" Translation, please don't stop cooking for me Bells.

"Oh yes I do. Who knows how long you lived on pizza and beer before I moved here." I scolded.

"What are your plans for the weekend?"

"Remember, I told you the other day, I'm spending the weekend at Alice's and then tomorrow I'm going with her and Rose to Port Angeles to go shopping." I explained to him for the second time. "Which reminds me, can I have some money to purchase that cell phone you promised me?"

"Oh yeah, that." My dad pulled his ratty black leather wallet out of his pocket and handed me his Visa card.

"Now don't go on some crazy shopping spree with that thing." He warned me.

"Don't worry dad, I have the money mom put away for me in my savings to go on crazy shopping sprees with." I winked at him and then stood up and began clearing the table.

By the time I cleaned up the dinner dishes, took a shower and got dressed, it was already seven o'clock and just as he promised, I heard Edward pull in the driveway and honk his horn. "Bye dad! Love you. See you on Sunday." I yelled into the living room as I ran out the door and jumped in Edward's car, tossing my bag in the back seat.

I couldn't contain the smile on my face as the excitement set in. Everything was going just as planned so far and if the night continued in my favor, I will be standing in Carlisle's house in a few short hours.

"Well aren't you all smiles tonight?" Edward joked.

"Yeah, well, I'm excited to hang out with Alice tonight."

"What? You're not smiling 'cause you're happy to see me?" He smiled that quirky half smile of his.

"You know I live and breathe to see you Edward." I joked back with him.

"It's part of my irresistible charm." We both laughed at his statement. It was a nice change having Edward play nice when he's been such a dick lately. We conversed for a little while when Edward told me he was going to go hang out with Emmett and Jasper at Tyler Crowley's party tonight and wouldn't be home until late. I pondered the liability of this and decided it could either work for or against me tonight. If Edward were out of the house it might make it easier for me to sneak out; he'd be one less person I'd have to worry about sneaking past tonight. On the other hand, if Edward were out and about in the Volvo, I risk being caught wandering the roads. I'd have to be cautious.

Not wanting to ruin the good mood between us with continued conversation, where one of us was sure to say something offensive to the other, I reached over and turned on his radio. Cringing at the rap that came blaring out of it, I quickly switched stations looking for something a little less "I wanna fuck yo bebe mama" and a little more….ah yes, there, that's better. 'Disturbed' blared through the speakers and I began singing along with the song and bobbing my head to the music. Edward just smiled, chuckling to himself and kept driving. I hate to admit that by the time we got to the Masen's, I was feeling a little guilty for being dishonest earlier with Edward about Carlisle.

Edward dropped me in front of his house and waved as he took off to pick up the guys for the party. I walked up the porch and into the house where I was immediately accosted by Elizabeth, reminding me of where Alice got all her energy from.

"Bella! It's so good to see you. Look at you! You look so beautiful. How are you enjoying your new school, dear?" Elizabeth said to me in one breath while wrapping me in a hug.

"It's good to see you too Mrs. Masen. School is great thank you for asking." That was the understatement of the century. I'd never looked so forward to school in my life.

"You know better than to call me Mrs. Masen, it makes me feel old."

"Bella!" Alice ran down the stairs, stopping in front of me and bouncing on her heels in excitement. "I'm so glad you came! We're going to have so much fun tonight. Come on, you can put your stuff in my room."

I followed Alice upstairs and was not prepared for what I walked into. It had been three years since I'd spent a summer in Forks therefore it had also been three years since I'd been in Alice's room.

Alice's room was….well, it was pink. _Very _pink. Her walls were painted a dark fluorescent pink with black trim and black sheer curtains draped over her windows. Her carpet was black with a pink shag throw rug in the center and she had reversible pink and black comforters on both of the matching twin beds. It was, without a doubt, Alice.

"So Belllllaaaaa…" Alice sang. "I was thinking we could pop some popcorn and watch a few scary movies tonight? We should get to bed early since Rose will be by to pick us up for Port Angeles no later than eight-thirty tomorrow."

"Eight-thirty? As in the morning?"

"Of course silly. We have a lot of shopping to do. Besides, Rose booked us all at Tropical Spa & Salon for full spa treatments at ten o'clock, and then we have lunch reservations at Bella Italia at twelve-thirty."

"Okay, okay, eight-thirty. But I was thinking that maybe you'd want to play dress-up Bella tonight instead of watching movies? You can do whatever you want to me as long as I don't look like the bride of Frankenstein when you're done." If it's one thing I knew Alice couldn't resist, it was playing beautician and fashionista extraordinaire and I was counting on her skills to make me look hot for Carlisle tonight.

"Really?" She asked shocked. I guess I couldn't blame her; I rarely gave into her persistent begging to dress me up. "You really will let me do whatever I want?"

"Yep."

"_Anything?" _

"Yep."

"OhmyGodBella! Thankyouthankyouthankyou. Now go wash your hair and meet me back in my room!" You had to love Alice's enthusiasm.

Following orders I went into Alice's adjoining bathroom and hung over the lip of the bathtub to washed my hair. When I was done, I wrapped my hair in a towel and made my way back into Alice's room where she was standing with a curling iron in her hand and motioning for me to sit in the chair in front of her vanity, which was littered with enough make-up to stock an Ulta store.

_Three _torturous hours later and my hair and make-up were officially done. Alice truly was an artist. My hair was clipped up on the sides and she had curled large ringlets into it that flowed loosely down my back. For my make-up, she applied a gray shimmer to my lids and then lined them black, blending it in for a smokey effect before coating my lashes heavily in mascara. I was very happy with the outcome.

"You look great Bella." Alice complimented me. "It's too bad it's just going to get messed up when we go to bed."

After Alice was done playing Bella dress-up, we put on our pajamas and popped a movie in her DVD player. I looked at the clock as we settled in our beds to watch 'The Haunting of Molly Hartley' and noted that it was already eleven-thirty. It was getting late and I was starting to have a little anxiety. If Alice didn't fall asleep soon it was going to put a wrench in my plans. I sighed and laid back on the bed, lost in my thoughts and not paying attention to the ridiculous movie on the television. Twenty minutes later and I could hear Alice's dainty snores.

_Finally!_

I crawled out of bed and went over to my bag, pulling out the lingerie and outfit I had packed to wear tonight and slipped into the bathroom to get dressed. When I was finished dressing I grabbed my jacket and quietly opened Alice's door, peaking down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear.

As silently as I could manage, I tiptoed down the stairs, snuck through the kitchen and out the side door of the house. The ice cold air was shocking and I bunched my jacket around me as I took off running through the yard. I made it to East Division Street and began the four mile walk to Kings Ranch Road where Carlisle lived. After almost an hour of walking and dodging behind trees when a car passed, just in case it was Edward or my dad, I finally found the gravel drive that led to the Cullen Estate. Freezing my ass off I jogged down the dark tree lined drive and momentarily worried I made a wrong turn until a lush green lawn was finally revealed and I could see the huge white Victorian in the distance.

The house was dark, less a single illuminated window upstairs, but I could still clearly see how beautiful and well taken care of it was. It was two stories with a matching white wraparound porch and as I approached, I could hear the stream that ran along the backside of the house. It was breathtaking and I might have second guessed it was Carlisle's if it weren't for the fact that I could see his Mercedes parked in front of an obviously added garage that was separated from the house.

Teeth chattering, I walked up the steps of the porch and knocked on one of the giant double doors. It felt like I stood there for an eternity and I was just about to knock again when I heard the bolt unlatch and the door opened revealing a very sexy looking Carlisle. He was wearing a pair of gray sweats and a white t-shirt and he looked absolutely…_shocked?_

"Bella?" He glanced around the porch. "What are you doing here?"

_Not exactly the reaction I was expecting._

I was suddenly second guessing whether or not this was a good idea, and my chest tightened in anticipation of rejection. "I'm sorry. I just thought…I'm sorry, I can leave. I shouldn't have presumed…" I stammered.

"What?!" Carlisle reached out and grabbed my wrist, tugging me through the door. "Are you kidding? I'm glad you're here, I'm just surprised to see you is all." He shut the door and pulled me into his arms causing me to shiver from his warmth against my freezing body.

"How did you get here?" He asked, and then gave me a peck on my quivering lips. "You're absolutely freezing." He ran his hands up and down my arms vigorously trying to warm me up.

"I s…sn…snuck out of Alice's h…house and walk..k..k..ked." I answered through chattering teeth.

"What?! You walked? Bella, do you know how dangerous that is, anything could have happened."

_Great, he sounded like my dad._

"Ppplease, I d..don't need a lect..t..ture."

"Come on, let's warm you up." He wrapped his arm around me and led me to the living room where a fire was burning in the fireplace. The room was decorated in whites and creams and the entire west wall was made of glass which reflected our images back at us. He sat me down in a chair by the fireplace and briefly left the room, returning with a blanket to wrap me in.

He helped me remove my jacket and swaddled me in the blanket, placing a small kiss on my nose. "Would you like a cup of hot tea?"

"Yes please."

"Be right back." And he disappeared through a door that presumably led to the kitchen. While he was gone, I took a minute to look around the room. The thick plush carpet was white and there was what was without a doubt, expensive art hanging on the walls. In front of the fireplace were two cream colored reading chairs, one of which I was sitting in, and a shared end table that sat nestled between them. I picked up the book sitting on the table and looked at the title on the cover, 'The Great Gatsby'. What an interesting reading choice; a tragic love story. Is that what we were destined to be? This must be a favorite of his too; it was almost as worn out as my copy of Pride and Prejudice.

Carlisle came back with my tea a few minutes later and I sighed audibly at the warmth as it trickled down my throat. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." _God I loved that smile of his._ "How long do you have?"

"As long as I'm home before dawn, it's all good." I told him.

He brought his hand up and caressed my cheek, a small smile playing on his lips. "You really are full of surprises aren't you?

"Hey, don't complain. You benefit directly from my surprises."

"Oh, I'm not complaining Bella." He chuckled, obviously amused by my defensiveness. "Would you like to see the rest of my house?"

"Yes, I'd love to!"

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and helped me out of the chair pulling me through the door that I correctly guessed led to what was a huge kitchen. The cabinets were cherry wood, with granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. The walls were painted in a warm mustard color and the floors were tiled in Italian stone.

"Wow. I would pay money to cook in a kitchen like this."

"Maybe you could cook for me sometime? I won't even make you pay." He winked at me.

_Does that mean he wants me to come back again? _

After touring the kitchen he walked me upstairs and showed me the two guest rooms, each elegantly decorated with a different theme, and then led me to his office. Once again I was speechless. Opposite the door below a beautiful oil painting of the Cullen Estate, a large mahogany desk sat against the wall. On the walls to either side of the desk were floor to ceiling bookshelves lined with a sea of books. Carlisle watched me as I walked alongside the shelving scanning the books he owned. There were poetry, sci-fi, classics, self-help books…a little bit of everything really.

"Have you read all of these?" I asked in awe.

"Most of them. It's my personal collection."

_How could this man be so perfect for me?_

I sauntered over to him and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. "How can you be so perfect?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer and finally kissing me properly. His lips were warm and soft, just like I remembered them. He kissed me innocently for several seconds before his lips parted and his soft tongue slipped into my mouth caressing my own. I fisted my hands into the hair at the back of his head and his hands slid down to grip my ass, both of us pulling the other impossibly closer together.

We stood in the middle of the office kissing and tasting each other for several minutes before Carlisle finally broke away with a groan. I was achingly aroused. My panties were already wet and I could _feel _Carlisle's arousal pressing against my stomach through our clothing.

"Are you going to show me your bedroom?" I asked chewing on my lip in anticipation.

Smiling and without saying a word he bent down and slipped one of his arms behind my knees and the other under my arms, lifting me from the floor bridal style. He peppered me with kisses and carried me down the hallway to his bedroom where he kicked the door, which was already slightly ajar, open with his foot.

He walked over to the foot of the bed and stood me back on the floor. I took a moment to scan the room which was large and decorated in warm browns. The King sized four poster bed sat in the middle of the room and the western wall, like in the living room, was made entirely of glass.

Carlisle tipped my chin up with his hand and ran his thumb along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and sucked his thumb in, wrapping my tongue around it and wishing it was another part of his anatomy. After a few moments of this, he pulled his digit away and quickly replaced it with his tongue, exploring the inside of my mouth thoroughly.

As we kissed, his hands found their way to the hem of my top and he briefly pulled away to yank my sweater over my head and toss it to the side. He traced his fingers lightly along my collarbone then trailed them down my arms, causing goose bumps to rise on the flesh there. He then ran his hands along my ribs, following their path with his eyes, before he brought them up to cup my breasts through my bra. Using his thumb and forefinger, he pinched my nipples through the mesh fabric causing me to gasp and arch into his body.

He backed me against the foot of the bed until I was forced to sit down, and I scooted back until I was propped on my elbows in the middle. Carlisle pulled his t-shirt off and climbed on to the bed, crawling his way up my body. His eyes were hooded with lust and his cock tented through his sweats.

I could feel the wetness pooling in my pretty eighty dollar peppermint panties when Carlisle stopped to hover directly above my breasts, dipping his head to take one of my nipples between his teeth and tug on it lightly. Reaching around my back he unclasped my bra then slipped the straps from my shoulders to remove it completely. Beginning his worship of my chest, he took his time licking and sucking every inch of each breast before descending down my torso.

He kissed his way across my ribs and stomach, stopping briefly to tease at my navel with his tongue. When he reached the waist of my jeans, he glanced up and found my eyes with his as he used his teeth to unbutton my pants and pull the zipper down. The whole scene was very erotic and I moaned from a combination of watching him undress me with his teeth and the kisses he was leaving on the skin beneath my jeans as it was exposed to him.

Sitting back on his knees he grabbed the pockets of my pants, sliding them down my legs and tossing them into the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"_So _sexy."Carlisle murmured while fingering the pink bow on my panties. "_So_ beautiful."

His fingers hooked under the edge of my panties and he yanked them down my thighs, discarding them over his shoulder. Lowering himself between my legs, he wrapped his arms under my thighs and pulled me closer to his face, his breath fanning over my naked wet pussy. I was so hot and horny that when I felt his tongue slip in between my slit and lick a path to my clit, I instinctively fisted my hands into the sheets and bucked into him.

"Carlisle….oh God, don't stop."

And he didn't. He licked and nibbled at my lower lips, tracing his tongue up and down my slit and occasionally thrusting it into my core, but never quite connecting with the swollen bundle of nerves that was begging for his attention.

The teasing was torture, and I needed him inside me desperately.

"Carlisle….please…please, I need you."

Not waiting for another invite, Carlisle moved off the bed and slipped his sweats off, exposing his gloriously hard cock. He crawled back on the bed and over my body, supporting himself on his elbows, then finding my lips with his and kissing me with passion. Breaking the kiss he sat up to lean over and pull a condom from the top drawer of his nightstand. As he did this, I took the opportunity to reach down and wrap my hand around his pulsating member, stroking him softly.

"Fuck…Bella…" He groaned out.

I snatched the condom from his hand, quickly tearing the package open and rolling the thin piece of rubber down his cock with both hands, giving a little squeeze when I reached the base of his shaft.

Carlisle once again lowered himself to me, capturing my lips with his while at the same time positioning himself at my entrance. I wrapped my legs around his and ever so slowly, never breaking our kiss, he pushed into me until he filled me completely.

He began moving in and out of my slick folds, our hips thrusting to meet each other, our movements slow and savored. I ran my hands down his back to his ass where I gripped onto him, trying to push him deeper inside of me. Our bodies moved in rhythm, each thrust like a heartbeat. We were two lovers drowning in the sea of feelings and sensations that we were generating with one another. The erotic sounds of our bodies sliding against each other and the panting and moaning escaping us both only adding to the pleasure of our union.

This wasn't an urgent and desperate quickie; there was no rush for us tonight. We took our time kissing, caressing and getting to know every curve of the each other's body. This was no ordinary sex; we were making love and the realization caused my heart to skip a beat.

_Oh God, I'm falling in love with him._

But I didn't feel panicked at the feeling growing inside my heart, instead I felt…_loved in return_.

We continued to rock against each other and I could feel the burn starting in my toes, travelling up my legs until it reached my core.

"Oh…yes, Carlisle....don't stop….God, yes, _please_ don't stop." I whimpered. "Right there…_shit_, I'm going to cu…_OOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!!_"

I gushed around Carlisle's cock as my orgasm pummeled me and my body clenched around him while he continued to thrust into me. As I was coming down from my orgasm I opened my eyes and looked at his face above me. Sweat was beading around his forehead and he looked at me with such reverence. He was absolutely gorgeous and I suddenly felt very lucky to be here with him. As this thought passed through my mind, my second orgasm washed over me and I screamed out his name in ecstasy. Carlisle thrust into me one, two, three more times before his head fell into my neck and his body stiffened while he shook with his own orgasm. _"Oh Christ…Bellllaaa!"_

His body collapsed heavily on mine and I traced my fingers up and down his spine as we attempted to catch our breaths, both of us quivering from the power of our climaxes.

A few moments later Carlisle lifted his head to look at me, smiling widely. He ran his finger down the bridge of my nose and then kissed me lightly on the lips before rolling off of me.

"Don't move." Carlisle told me as he moved off the bed and walked to the adjoining bathroom where I heard the water come on. A couple minutes later he reappeared, coming back over to the bed and scooping me off, then walking me back into the bathroom where he had a bubble bath drawn in a huge whirlpool bathtub.

He set me down and slid into the water, resting against the back of the tub and beckoning for me to get in with him. I stepped into the tub and sat between his legs, leaning my back against his chest. He pulled my hair aside and rested his chin on my shoulder. Silently taking the washcloth that was draped over the side of the tub, he soaked it in the water then brought it up and began to wash my back. He ran the washcloth over my shoulders and around the front of my body to wash my chest, then down my stomach and between my legs.

"I'm so glad you came over Bella. I wish you could stay." He spoke quietly.

"I know me too." I sighed.

I was so excited to sneak over tonight it hadn't occurred to me how difficult it would be to have to leave. Something had passed between us tonight, something more than lust, and whatever it was I knew that I did not want to be apart from him. The thought that I would have to go back to Alice's tonight was causing an ache in my chest.

Carlisle wrapped his arms tightly around me and held me close to his body. I was already plotting my next attempt to sneak out when I remembered that my dad mentioned he was going on a fishing trip next weekend with his best friend Billy.

"You know, I just remembered my dad is going to be gone all next weekend."

"Oh really?" Carlisle asked interestedly.

"Yep. And I could, you know, sneak over again. Maybe spend the night? That is of course if you want me to come back."

"Bella, I want nothing more than to sleep with you in my arms." He told me. "But don't get yourself into trouble."

"Don't worry about any of that, with Charlie gone it will be a piece of cake to sneak over."

I craned my neck around to give him a quick kiss.

"Bella? What do you think about sneaking up to Seattle with me for a night this weekend?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I haven't had a chance to take you on a proper date yet. If your dad's going to be gone and you're sneaking over anyway, it's the perfect opportunity. There's this fabulous dinner theatre I've wanted to go to. What do you say? Will you be my date?"

_He is so fucking wonderful!_

"Yes, of course I will!"

"Good, I'll make all the reservations tomorrow." He said and then kissed me on the temple.

We sat in the tub a little while longer, and then decided to get out when the water began to cool and the bubbles were melting away. We toweled off and then went back into the bedroom and got dressed.

"I'm driving you back. There's no way I'm letting you walk." He told me leaving no room for argument. Truth be told, I had no desire to make another four mile trek in the wee hours of the morning with wet hair when it was at freezing levels outside.

We walked to the car hand in hand and he opened the door for me to get in. We drove quietly, both of us tired and sated, until he was a block from the Masen's where he pulled over along the embankment.

"Thank you for coming over tonight Bella." He said turning to face me. "Promise you'll call me tomorrow when you can."

"I will." The ache in my chest was back but this time it was stronger. I knew I had to get out and leave but I was having trouble willing myself to move.

He took my chin between his fingers and leaned over the center console of the car and gave me a long, deep kiss that clearly conveyed how we were both feeling at that moment.

"You better go. I'll miss you until I talk to you again." He smiled at me. "Now go."

I opened the car door and hesitated, leaning over to quickly give him another kiss before I forced myself from the car. I watched him drive away and waited for the taillights to fade in the distance before I ran the block back to Alice's.

Once I reached the side door I quietly opened it, silently thanking the man above that it was still unlocked. I tiptoed through the kitchen and successfully made it up the stairs to Alice's bedroom.

S_weet Victory!_

I was turning the doorknob to Alice's room when I heard his door swing open.

"Bella? Where the hell are you coming from?"

_Fuck! Everything was going so well tonight!_

I turned slowly to look at him. He was wearing plaid pajama pants and was propped against the doorway with his arms crossed against his bare chest. He had an impressive five o'clock shadow for an eighteen year old and his copper hair was sticking up in every direction. I'd never seen Edward look more handsome than he did right now.

"I asked you a question Swan. Why are you sneaking back into my house at four in the morning?"

_Shit, how do I talk my way out of this one?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Uh-oh!!! Lemme know what you think. Reviews=teasers! :)


	5. Saturday Shopping Sprees

**A/N: **Hello again lovelies. Just a reminder that voting for The Peenaters Smut Fic contest is up on Monday. If you haven't already, please go read my entry **Long Awaited Confessions, **and if you're so inclined, please go vote for me as well. The C2 is linked in my profile; there are some really great entries. (Don't forget to select the M rating in the drop down menu to display the entries)

Also, for those of you who enjoy slash fic, please go check out the new blog **TwiSlash Unveiled **by Rosella Cullen, Whitlock's Girl, Cella Cullen & Master Jasper. I hear they will be featuring the best of the best in slash, as well as rec'ing out new authors. It launches Tuesday, June 2nd and I will link it in my profile page.

Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and fav'd Teacher's Pet. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you like it too.

* * *

**Previously:**

"_**I asked you a question Swan. Why are you sneaking back into my house at four in the morning?"**_

_**Shit, how do I talk my way out of this one?**_

*************

**BPOV**

"Edward. I uh…"

Alice's door suddenly opened and the tiny little pixie peeked her head out rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"What's with all the noise?" She yawned.

I took the opportunity to slip past Alice into her room and successfully escaped Edward. I heard Edward's door slam as I went directly to the bathroom to quickly change back into my pajamas, which I'd left in there earlier.

_Shit. Fuck. Shit. Shit!!_ Everything was going so well. How did I get caught?? And by Edward of all fucking people. What do I do now? What am I going to tell him? There's no way he'll let this go. And what about Alice? She had to have noticed I was fully clothed, she was going to want to know where I was too.

I'd never planned on getting caught so I didn't have a cover for sneaking out. I'll just tell them I couldn't sleep so I went outside for some fresh air. That would explain why I was fully dressed. _Right._ Who was I kidding; they would never buy that story, _especially_ Edward. Unfortunately, it was all I had.

Bracing for the onslaught of questions from Alice, I exited the bathroom. She was already back in her bed with the pink and black comforter pulled up to her chin. I walked over to the matching twin bed and crawled under the covers, snuggling into the big fluffy pillows.

"Bella?" Alice asked sleepily, "What was wrong with Edward?"

"Oh, uh, I couldn't sleep and I accidentally woke him up." I lied, not offering any more information than necessary.

"Oh. Sounds like my brother." Alice rolled over in bed so her back was now facing me. "I'm going back to sleep. Night."

"Night Alice."

Thank YOU God! Apparently Alice hadn't been as observant as I feared, that was too easy. Unfortunately I had a feeling things wouldn't go as well with Edward when I saw him again. For some stupid reason, Edward liked to be right in my business and I knew he was never going to let this go.

I thought back to my evening with Carlisle. Everything about it had been perfect. Better than I had planned. The way he made love to me and then held me in the bathtub after he washed me was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. I felt _special_, like I meant more to him than just a quick piece of ass. I replayed the night over and over in my head, a smile lingering on my lips as I drifted off into a deep sleep.

***

"Bellllaaaaa! Wake up sleepy head."

"Go away Alice. I'm sleeping."

Alice laughed then proceeded to yank the covers off of me. "Get up! Rose will be here in thirty minutes and you need to get ready. We have some serious shopping to do today Missy!"

This is my payment for sneaking out last night. Three and a half hours of sleep is not nearly enough for me to function on, let alone suffer through a day of shopping and spa treatments with Rose and Alice. Okay, so maybe the spa sounded tempting; my muscles were sore in a _very_ good way. Maybe I would take advantage of a massage while I'm there.

"Bella! Get. Up." Alice demanded with authority. "Unless you would like for me to dump a glass of water in your head next?"

_Okay then, the pixie means business. _

Peeling myself out of bed, I stretched the aching muscles in my arms and legs while yawning loudly before I stumbled my way to the bathroom like a drunk. I turned the hot water on in the shower and climbed in, letting in rain over my face for a couple minutes in an attempt to wake myself up, then washed my hair and got out.

I toweled off and was putting on my bra and panties, when I noticed the outfit I'd worn to Carlisle's in a pile on the floor in the corner of the bathroom where I had hastily thrown them the night before. I picked up my top and brought it to my nose, smiling when I could still smell the faint scent of the cologne Carlisle had been wearing. Wanting to keep his scent with me, I slipped the sweater and jeans on and then brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my wet hair.

I gathered my things from the bathroom then walked back into the bedroom and shoved them in my overnight bag.

"Holy hell Bella, you look like shit!" Alice said when she saw me.

"Thanks Alice, don't worry about hurting my feelings or anything."

"I'm sorry, you just look like you have two black eyes is all."

I walked over and looked in Alice's vanity mirror, running my fingers over the dark circles under my puffy eyes. The lack of sleep was definitely showing on my face.

"I guess I just didn't sleep well last night." I told her while I dabbed a little concealer under my eyes to try and camouflage the discoloration. With the dark circles and my pale skin, all I needed were a pair of fangs and I'd look like a vampire.

"That's right. I forgot you were up last night. What were you doing anyway?"

_Shit._

"Oh, I uh, just went downstairs to make myself some hot tea. I didn't mean to wake anyone up."

Before Alice could respond, a car horn sounded indicating Rose was here to pick us up. Alice and I grabbed our purses and headed downstairs. I was tense as we made our way into the kitchen to say good-bye to Alice's mom, hoping beyond hope that I didn't run into Edward. I wasn't ready to deal with him about last night yet, especially in the presence of Alice or his mom. Fortunately it appeared he was still in bed. _Lucky bastard!_

After a brief lecture from Elizabeth about being safe in Port Angeles and a warning to Alice not to overspend on the credit card, we took off out the front door and hopped into the car with Rose. Rose's car was the shit. She drove a sleek red 1968 Shelby GT 350 convertible, and since today's forecast was sunny, she had the top down and Daughtry was blaring over the speakers.

"Hey bitches!" Rose smiled, looking as stunning as ever in a yellow sundress with her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and a pair of giant framed Gucci sunglasses on her face.

"Hey Rose!" Alice and I replied in unison.

"Shit Bella, you look like crap."

"Oh great, not you too." I groaned, "I didn't sleep well okay?"

"No worries babe, nothing a little cucumber won't fix once we get to the spa."

Rose sped off down the street heading for the highway that would take us to Port Angeles. We stopped midway at a little waffle house for breakfast, they made the best maple pecan waffles I have ever tasted. The waffles were as big as the plates they were served on and I ate every last bite as well as drank what seemed like an entire pot of coffee. If I was going to make it through the day, caffeine was crucial.

Once we arrived in Port Angeles we headed straight for Tropical Spa and Salon where we each got matching mani-pedi's and then went our separate ways; Rose for a facial, Alice for waxing and me for a massage.

The massage was heavenly. My masseuse, Olga, was an Amazon of a woman with hands double the size of my own, but holy hell was she good at what she did. She worked the deep tissue in my shoulders and back, successfully turning me into putty. It was so relaxing and I was so tired, I actually fell asleep until she was finished and woke me.

When we were done at the salon we headed over to Bella Italia for lunch. I was still full from breakfast so I ordered a small chicken salad and an ice tea. Conversation was light; Alice gushed about Jasper and Rose gushed about Emmett. I just sat there tight lipped and listening, my thoughts occasionally turning to Carlisle and wishing I could gush about him as well.

After lunch we headed over to the shopping district and stopped at the 'Be Chic Boutique', a cute little designer boutique that Alice had been going on about for the last week.

As soon as we were inside, Alice went to work running around the store yanking clothing from racks and shelves, then shoving it into my and Rose's arms. Once we both were holding a mountain of clothing so big that we could barely see over the top of it, Alice grabbed us by our arms and dragged us over to the dressing rooms.

"Here try these on while I go look for more outfits." Alice shoved me and Rose into the nearest empty dressing room together before turning on her heel to go look for more clothes.

I just shook my head and began undressing. Slipping off my jeans and sweater, I began rummaging through the pile of clothing Alice had given me when Rose grabbed me by my arm and swung me around.

"Holy crap Bella, is that what I think it is?" She asked pointing to my boob. I looked down to see what she was staring at, then felt all the color drain from my face when I saw the quarter sized bright red hickey on the top of my left breast. _Oh, God._ _How had I not noticed that before?_

"Who the hell gave you that?" Rose asked with an amused look on her face. "I didn't know you were seeing anybody."

Just then Alice's voice carried through the door. "How are you guys doing?" She asked as more clothing came flying over the top of the dressing room.

Rose chuckled, "Hey Alice, did you know that Bella…"

I launched myself at her, shoving my hand over her mouth while putting a finger to my lips indicating her to be quiet.

"Please." I whispered, begging her not to say anything.

"What Rose?" Alice asked. "I didn't hear you?"

I pleaded to her with my eyes while I removed my hand from her mouth.

"Nothing. Never mind." Rose replied, "Hey Alice, I think I want to try on that turquoise silk dress I saw in the display, do you think you can grab it for me?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." Alice sang as she left the dressing area.

Rose crossed her arms and glared at me. "Please don't tell me it's Edward."

"What? No! God no."

"Then who?"

"Shit, Rose. I can't say."

"Either you tell me now, or I tell Alice, and you know how persistent she can be."

Persistent was not even cutting it close. Alice was a force to be reckoned with, especially if she wanted information. "Fuck."

"Well, who the hell is it? This must be good if you're having so much trouble saying."

"Crap, Rose, it's just that, if it gets out it could cause a lot of trouble for both of us."

"What are you seeing some ex-con or something?" Rose half joked.

"No."

"Then who Bella. Just spit it the fuck out already."

Shit. There is no way I can lie to Rose, she'll see right through me. I could use some advice anyway I guess, and if I could trust anyone not to say anything, it was Rose. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a deep breath, "Fine! Fine! Mr. Cullen. It's from Mr. Cullen."

Rose's mouth fell open and she gaped at me with wide eyes. "What…The…FUCK!!"

"Rose, please, you can't say anything to anyone." I pleaded with her, hoping I hadn't made a mistake. "Edward is already suspicious. If anything got out it would ruin Carlisle's career and God only knows what my dad would do to me or to Carlisle for that matter."

"How long has this been going on Bella?"

"A week."

"Oh my God. I can't believe Edward was right."

"What? He said something to you?"

Rose shook her head, "No, he mentioned his suspicions to Emmett and Emmett told me. But he thought it was just you making passes at Mr. Cullen. I think he's jealous you weren't giving him that attention."

I dropped my face into my hands. "Great. Just great."

"Have you slept with him yet?" She asked.

_Why lie now?_

"Yes. Twice. I snuck over there last night and Edward caught me sneaking back in."

"What did he say? Did he know you were coming from Cullen's?"

"No. I was saved by Alice, even though she doesn't realize it. Edward's loud mouth woke her up and I used it as my opportunity to escape when she came into the hallway." I gave Rose the play by play from the night before, starting from when I snuck back in.

"I'm pretty sure Edward's not just going to let it go. He's been on my ass all week." I told her

"I've known Edward a long time, and when he wants to know something, he can be as persistent as Alice and their mom. He's going to want to know where you were."

"I know." I sighed. "I haven't come up with an excuse yet either."

"Is it just sex, you and Mr. Cullen, or do you two have some sort of thing?" She asked with a curious tone.

"God Rose, I think I'm falling for him. I know it's only been a week but the pull I felt towards him was there from the moment I walked into his class for the first time. And a _lot_ has happened this week." I told her. "We talk on the phone until midnight or later every night, I feel like I know everything there is about him. Not to mention there have been _other_ rendezvous that were, um, sexual but didn't involve sex. And the sex. Shit Rose, it's incredible, better than I've ever experienced. Last night, I don't know, it's like something changed between us, it wasn't like we were just having sex. It felt like something _more._"

Both of us were startled by a knocking on the door. "Hey Rose, they didn't have that dress in your size, but try this one on instead. I like it better anyways."

Rose cracked the door opened and grabbed the dress from Alice. "Thanks Alice. I'm sorry, do you think you can grab me the gold heeled stilettos and those black jeweled platforms in a size seven for me too?"

"Of course silly goose. But I also think you should try on the red ones with the four inch heel; those would look great with that silver sequined top I handed you and a pair of skinny jeans." Alice's eye for what was hot was indisputable. I was positive she would have a prosperous career as a fashion designer one day.

"Whatever you think babe. Now hurry, I want to finish up here and head over to Kiss 'N' Tell."

Rose turned back to me. "When are you going to see him again?"

"Oh hell, I don't know. I was going to try and sneak over again tonight but now I don't think that's such a good idea after getting caught last night. I'm sure Edward will be keeping an eye on me tonight." I told her dejectedly, "Carlisle and I meet up during second period, I'm assigned as his aide now, so I'll see him next week at school of course, and then next weekend he wants me to sneak off to Seattle with him. He asked me on a date."

"Do you think he's feeling the same thing towards you? I mean, he is a man Bella, are you sure he's not just using you to satisfy some weird fantasy?"

"God, no. I was the one that seduced him anyway." I defended my man, "And, I think maybe he feels the same way, at least it seems that way."

Rose stood there silently contemplating something when she finally spoke and shocked the crap out of me. "I'll cover for you."

"What did you say?"

"I. Will. Cover. For. You."

"I heard what you said, but, why would you do that?" I asked her.

"Listen Bella. It's obvious by the look in your eyes when you talk about him that you're serious about Cullen. And I know what it's like to be in love with someone that no one thinks is right for you."

I knew she was talking about Emmett. No one ever really understood what she saw in him; she was smart, came from a wealthy family and had a very promising future ahead of her, which definitely included college. Emmett, well, he was Rose's polar opposite. His dad left his mom after he was born and she barely made enough money at her waitressing job to pay the rent on their small mobile home, plus put food in their mouths. Besides that, Emmett lacked educational motivation and would be lucky if he graduated high school. Regardless, Rose loved and protected him fiercely.

"Now, you're spending the night at my house tonight, this way you don't have to worry about Edward and I can help you sneak over to Cullen's tonight."

"Rose, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Besides, you sneaking to Cullen's gives me an excuse to sneak over to Emmett's." She winked at me with a smile. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

We finished trying on the rest of the clothes in silence, then made our purchases and drove across town to Kiss-N-Tell. On the way to the adult store, we made a quick stop at the cellular store where I purchased a new iPhone, thanks to Charlie's credit card. The first thing I did when I paid for my phone was text a quick message to Carlisle:

_**Hey Sexy, it's Bella. I really had a great time last night, thank you. Interested in company again tonight? Miss you.**_

_**Me :)**_

When we arrived at Kiss-N-Tell, we headed straight to browse the vibrator wall. Immediately Alice grabbed the thickest dildo I had ever seen; it was four inches around, ten inches long and made of some sort of realistic feeling silicone.

"Oh my God guys, check this sucker out! I'd hate to see the cooch that could fit this thing." Alice said, waving the rubber cock around in the air.

"Ha! I'll bet Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory could take that thing on and still have room for another. Without lube." I joked.

Alice scrunched up her face in disgust and tossed the behemoth dildo on the shelf. "Eeeew, gross Bella. The thought of Jessica and Lauren's twats makes me want to wash my mind out with bleach."

"Hey Bella! You're a size two, right?" Rose, who had wandered over to the lingerie, called to me from across the store.

"A three, why?" I answered as I walked to where she was browsing.

"Just wondering." She replied, "What's your bra size?"

"Rose, what are you up to?"

"Oh, nothing. Now, bra size?"

"34C."

"Thank you, that's all I needed." She told me, dismissing me both with her tone and a wave of her hand.

"Okaaay then."

I walked back over to Alice who was now looking at the assortment of lubes and body butters. Strawberry, Banana, Cherry, Chocolate…shit, you could make a human sundae out of these things. At the end of the lube display there was a wall of assorted accessories such as condoms, cock rings and nipple clamps.

I spotted a vibrating cock ring and couldn't help my mind from wandering. I wondered what it would feel like if Carlisle was wearing it while he fucked me. I pictured myself laying across the desk in his personal study, my legs thrown up over his shoulders while he stood at the edge pounding into me, wearing the vibrating cock ring which brushed against my clit with each stroke.

I could feel myself getting wet and quickly snatched the box off of the shelf, sneaking over to the counter to make my purchase before the girls noticed. I paid for the cock ring and then slid the little black bag into my purse for safekeeping. I couldn't wait to test drive this baby.

Rose walked up to the counter and dumped an armful of items onto it. There was lingerie, an assortment of lube, edible underwear and…

"Oh my God, is that what I think it is?" I grabbed the anal beads and held them up, giving Rose a questioning stare while trying to contain my laughter.

Alice took the beads from me and wrapped them around her neck like a necklace. "What do you think Bella, are they me?"

Alice and I burst into a fit of laughter. Rose snatched the beads from Alice and tossed them back on the counter. "Don't be such children." She said fighting a smile. "Besides, I can't help it if my man is kinky like that."

Alice and I, who at this point had tears rolling downs our cheeks from laughing so hard, immediately shut-up and looked at each other wide eyed.

"Those are for Emmett?" Alice asked as we burst into a fresh wave of laughter, this time Rose joining in.

Rose made her purchases and we walked out to the car. As we were leaving the store, my cell phone beeped, indicating I had a text. I pulled it from my purse and felt the smile spread across my face as I read the message:

_**Bella, I can't get you out of my mind. Last night was incredible. Looking forward to tonight.**_

_**C.**_

My stomach tingled as I thought to the night ahead.

Rose glanced at me as we climbed in the car, a knowing look on her face. I have to admit, it felt good to tell Rose about Carlisle, it was less of a weight on my shoulders. I just hope Carlisle would understand. Really I had no choice, one way or the other, Rose was going to force it out of me.

We stopped at a few more shops, purchasing more clothing, shoes, and accessories, before hitting the road back to Forks. Still exhausted from the lack of sleep, I closed my eyes and slept in the car the entire way back. By the time we made it into town it was almost six o'clock, so we stopped at the Forks Diner for cheeseburgers and fries, then went back to Alice's house.

I spotted Edward's silver Volvo when we pulled into the Masen's driveway, and felt my anxiety building. I did _not_ want to run into Edward right now, he always seemed to ruin my good moods. I decided that, if he approached me, I would give him the same story I gave Alice, although I was sure he wouldn't buy it. The truth was that it was really none of his business. Unfortunately that didn't stop my nerves from taking over as we walked in the house with arms full of bags.

We went straight to the living room and dumped our bags on the coffee table, then collapsed into the sofa together. Shopping was an exhausting job. I leaned back into the couch and closed my eyes. I had just begun to relax when Edward entered the room and plopped onto the chaise, stretching his legs out and clasping his hands behind his head.

"Oh hey Edward." Alice greeted him.

"Hey sis. Have a fun shopping today."

Alice gestured to the pile of bags laying on the table, "What does it look like to you?"

Edward chuckled at his sister then turned his eyes to me, looking at me with an odd mixture of both humor and cockiness. I knew what was coming next.

"So Bella," he cocked his eyebrow at me, "you never did tell me where you were coming in from so early this morning."

Rose and Alice turned their attention to me.

"Not that it's any of your business Edward, but I couldn't sleep, so I went downstairs to make myself tea." I told him.

"Bullshit." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"I said bullshit," Edward sat up and leaned forward, bracing his hands on his knees. "First of all, you were fully dressed with your shoes on; second of all you forgot that I was at Tyler's party last night. I had just gotten home and was opening my window for fresh air, when who do I see running across the lawn to the side of the house."

_Stupid pig fucker! This was worse than I thought._

"Is that true Bella?" Alice asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Alice, I…"

"She was with me." Rose blurted out, gaining everyone's attention, including mine.

"What?!" Edward snarled.

Rose narrowed her eyes, "What the fuck Edward, are you deaf? I said she was with me."

Edward stared at Rose with his face contorted in a grimace, "And why would she be with you at almost four in the morning?"

"Because YOU were at a party with MY boyfriend."

"What the hell does that have to do with Bella sneaking out?" Edward asked.

"Because dumbass, I asked her to accompany me to spy on Emmett, to make sure he was behaving himself."

"How come you didn't invite me to sneak out with you guys?" Alice whined looking like her feelings were hurt.

"Sorry hun, you were already asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Rose patted Alice on the knee.

"Well next time wake me up, I would've liked to look in on Jazzy too." She said crossing her arms in a pout.

"I will," Rose told her, "but you know Jasper's pussy whipped over you. You don't need to spy on him."

Alice giggled, "I know, right?"

_Rose was good. I'm going to owe her big time for this one._

"I didn't see you at the party," Edward interrupted, "and since when do you spy on Emmett."

"Since I found out those stupid bitches, Jessica and Lauren were going to be there." Rose snapped, "And of course you didn't see us, otherwise it wouldn't be called _spying._"

Edward stood up, clearly annoyed, and glared back and forth between me and Rose silently before stalking away defeated. I watched him take the stairs two at a time and jumped when he slammed his bedroom door.

"I wonder what crawled up his butt." Alice mumbled, "Now come on, let's go put my stuff away, Jazz is picking me up at eight-thirty and we're going dancing at the new under twenty-one club, Denali's.

Rose and I helped Alice get ready for her date with Jasper, and then headed over to Rose's house for the night. On the way, she called Emmett to let him know she would be sneaking over to his house tonight with presents. I giggled like a nine year old, knowing what _presents_ she was referring to. I still couldn't believe macho Emmett was into anal play, but hey, whatever floats your boat, right?

We took turns showering and were getting ready when Rose pulled out one of the bags she purchased at Kiss-N-Tell.

"Here, a gift from me to you." She said while handing me the bag.

I opened it and pulled out a black vinyl corset bustier with a built in garter, a matching thong and thigh highs.

"Wear it to Cullen's tonight with these and under this." Rose handed me a pair of black vinyl boots from her closet, and long knee length wool coat. Rose was full of surprises tonight.

"Thank you Rose."

"Ah, you can thank me later." She said dismissively.

Rose quickly curled and teased my hair out so it had lots of body, and then I lined my eyes in heavy black eyeliner. I took the outfit and went into the bathroom to change. Posing in front of the mirror in the bathroom when I was finished getting ready, I admired how sexy I looked. There was no way Carlisle could resist me tonight, not that he would try anyway. I put on the jacket and went back into Rose's room where she was sitting on the bed, stuffing her purchases from the naughty store in her purse.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yep. Let's go."

She drove me over to Carlisle's house and dropped me off at the end of the gravel drive just before the lawn began.

"I'll pick you up in a few hours. I'll call you before I come." Rose told me as I got out of the car.

I nodded at her then waved and started walking towards Carlisle's front porch as Rose backed out of the drive. When I got up to the double doors I stopped to glance around, even though I knew we were secluded from any neighbors, before removing the jacket and tossing it to the side. I knocked quickly on the door, the piercing cold already biting at my skin. Before I could drop my arm, Carlisle swung the door open, and then stopped in his tracks as he drank me in.

I watched his eyes darken with lust as he growled, "Good God, Bella."

Before I could respond, I was in Carlisle's arms and being lifted from the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tangled my fingers in his hair as his lips came crashing down on mine forcefully. He walked us in the house and shut the door, then propped me against it. His tongue explored my mouth while his hands found my breasts, yanking the corset down to free them, and then rolling my nipples between his fingers. I moaned into his mouth as he played with my sensitive peaks, which in turn caused him to grind his erection into me.

With me still propped against the wall, Carlisle reached down and tugged his sweats down with one hand, then yanked my panties aside and plunged into my wet pussy. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck as he fucked me against the wall. He gripped me by my hips and slammed me repeatedly on his long thick cock, the sensations sending shock-waves through my body. It wasn't long before I was screaming out with my first orgasm, trembling from the sheer force of it.

Carlisle withdrew and set me down on my feet, and then turned me around, holding my hands to the door with his before sliding back into me from behind. He dropped his hands from mine and used one hand to grip my shoulder and the other my waist as he pounded into me, his balls slapping against my thigh. I bent over further, reaching down between my legs and circling my clit while I watched Carlisle's cock slide in and out of me. I slammed myself back into him, meeting his thrusts and before long, my second orgasm overtook me, my pussy clenching and releasing around Carlisle's cock. Suddenly he withdrew and I felt the stream of his warm cum as it shot all over my ass.

Carlisle collapsed against my back, breathing heavily.

"Hey baby," I purred, "Nice to see you tonight."

Carlisle chuckled, "_Very_ nice indeed."

* * *

**A/N2: **I really tried to write one chapter without any smut, but Carlisle had other plans. Reviews are love and will earn you a teaser of the next chapter.


	6. Emotional Inspirations

**A/N:**

Few things first: A reminder that voting is now open for **The Peenaters Smutfic Contest**, if you haven't voted yet, go. Also, **TwiSlash Unveiled** is now up and they have some great recs for you this week. If you love slash - I know I do - please go check them out, I know you won't be disappointed. Both links are in my profile.

A huge THANK YOU to all who read, review, alert & fav, as well as to the crazy little stalkers who PM me and make me laugh.

A big sloppy wet kiss to Andrew for the lovely banner he made for Teacher's Pet which I now proudly display in my siggie over at the Twilighted forums. He's so talented.

This chapter is a little shorter than the last two, but I got a little carried away with the lemons...oops...so I think you won't mind. I dedicate it to all who protested my endeavor to write a chapter with no smut (which I thankfully failed at). I promise I won't threaten you again. Also, I ususally don't write based on songs, but occassionally I'll listen to a song that inspires ideas in my head. For this chapter, that song is Theory of a Deadman's "All or Nothing", I think it fits our couple perfectly.

I apologize for the late review responses, it's been a bit of a crazy week. As a reward to those who review this chapter, I have a little treat already written from Rose's POV for you...so if you want it, you know what to do!

And now I give you Carlisle....

**

* * *

****CPOV**

I woke up this morning feeling a combination of satisfaction and yearning for Bella. Last night had been incredible. Having Bella in my bed and being able to take my time acquainting myself better with her body, making sure no section of skin went untouched or unkissed, and then making love to her was like heaven on earth. I couldn't explain the pull Bella had on me, but it was there.

While I was in the shower, I began running over the events of the past week in my head. Outside of school, Bella and I spent a lot of time on the phone together getting to know one another. I wanted to know everything there was about her. I'd learned that besides being undeniably the sexiest thing ever to grace my path, she had a wicked sense of humor and easygoing personality. She was also kind, caring, and incredibly mature for her age.

I admired the way she set aside her own needs for those of her parents; taking care of her father the way she does and giving up her home and friends back in Arizona so her mother could go gallivant around with her much younger husband. The irony of the age difference between Bella's mother and her husband did not go unnoticed by me.

After dressing for the day, I went downstairs and made a pot of coffee, then went to my study and sat down in the high backed leather chair behind the hand carved desk that once belonged to my father. I fired up the notebook, which prior to this week had largely been collecting dust, and clicked on the file containing the novel I'd started writing earlier this week. Cracking my knuckles, I stretched my fingers over the keyboard and began to type.

When my parents died I lost the inspiration to write. Suffering a major case of writer's block, I abandoned what I'd always loved to do. Having Bella in my life has inspired me to write again. She is my muse. The fact the she shares my passion for books is an incredible turn on to me and only adds to the long list of things that I adore about Bella. When I told her I once aspired to be a novelist, she expressed an interest to read my work. Perhaps one day I would let her read what she was now inspiring me to write.

The novel was writing itself as the thoughts poured from my mind like a sieve. Losing track of time, I sat at the desk typing until well in the afternoon. I only stopped when my stomach let out a loud growl, reminding me that I hadn't eaten breakfast and according to the clock, I'd worked through lunch as well, so I shutdown my notebook and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. I'd left my cell phone on the counter this morning and noticed that the message light was flashing. Picking up the little gadget, I flipped it open to see that I had a text from an unfamiliar number:

_**Hey Sexy, it's Bella. I really had a great time last night, thank you. Interested in company again tonight? Miss you.**_

_**Me :)**_

I smiled and felt the excitement bubble in my chest. Was I interested? Of course I was. I quickly texted my response:

_**Bella, I can't get you out of my mind. Last night was incredible. Looking forward to tonight.**_

_**C.**_

When I'd sent the text message, I never expected to see what I did when I opened the door tonight. Bella stood there looking like sex in black vinyl and my cock was instantly straining in my sweats. I don't know what came over me, but I had to have her right then and there_, _and I acted on my impulse, fucking her in the foyer against the front doors. In my haste I'd forgotten about protection and was thankful that I was mindful enough to pull out before I carelessly filled her with my seed.

Now as I lay collapsed against her back, trying to catch my breath from a most amazing orgasm, I couldn't help to chuckle when she purred out, "Hey baby nice to see you tonight."

"_Very_ nice indeed." Nice was an understatement.

I pulled my sweats up and yanked my t-shirt off to wipe up the mess I made on Bella's perfect ass. She stood, turning to face me, and wrapped her arms around my neck smiling, then reached up to place a kiss on my chin. Returning her embrace, I pulled her flush to my body and placed my own kiss on the tip of her nose.

"You look absolutely sinuous tonight Miss Swan."

She giggled, a slight blush rising on her cheeks and I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her tenderly on the lips. God she was amazing.

It was hard to believe that a little over a week ago I felt like a sick pervert for having dirty fantasies about my student. Today I feel like a very lucky man to be on the receiving end of Bella's affections. I no longer feel guilty for my actions. How could I when I had this beautiful girl in my arms looking at me with those big chocolate eyes like I was the only thing in the universe that mattered to her. She has me wrapped around her little finger whether she realizes it or not, and now that I have her, I don't know if I could let her go. I knew it was too soon to think the words, let alone speak them, but I wasn't stupid and I knew what these feeling stirring inside of me were.

As my post-orgasmic haze lifted, and I took in Bella's form, I realized Bella showed up on my doorstep in a barely there outfit and I had no clue how she'd gotten here.

"Bella? How did you get over here anyway? I'm assuming you didn't walk in that naughty little outfit…at least I hope you didn't."

She pulled back and looked at me nervously, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

"Um, yeah, about that…" she hesitated, "Rose sorta knows about us. She dropped me off tonight."

My Bella high quickly turned to panic; nothing good could possibly come out of Bella's friend knowing about us. "What do you mean she knows about us Bella? I thought we agreed to keep this between us."

"Well it's not like I was given a choice Hoover!" She stepped back pulling her bustier down and revealing the hickey I'd left on her last night. I hadn't even realized I had marked her until I was ravishing her breasts in the foyer moments ago.

"And you told her it was from me?"

"Trust me, Rose is on our side and you're lucky she is too." She went on to explain to me how Edward caught her sneaking back in the house and how she narrowly escaped being cornered in his hallway. He had been harassing Bella about me all week which was concerning to me. She proceeded to tell me about her dressing room confrontation with Rose and the subsequent conversation about us. She also told me how when confronted by Edward upon returning, Rose spoke up and lied for her. For us.

"I don't feel right about others knowing Bella, it's too risky, but if you say you can trust Rose, then I will believe you."

"I'm sorry; I really didn't know what else to do. Besides, it felt good to tell someone about us, you know?"

I understood. I hated having to keep our relationship secret. I personally wanted to take her out on dates, kiss her in public, buy her nice things, and let everyone know she was mine. I wanted her to sleep in my arms, in my bed and I wanted to wake her in the morning kissing my way up her body, beginning with those cute little painted toes, then make love to her over and over again well into the afternoon. I couldn't wait to take her to Seattle next weekend where we didn't have to hide, even if only for less than forty-eight hours.

I held her tighter and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, "Bella, you never have to apologize to me for anything."

Bella excused herself to the bathroom to freshen up, asking me to retrieve her jacket from the porch. As I was carrying it in, a small box fell from the jacket's pocket. I picked it up and couldn't believe what I was holding.

_That kinky little minx. _

I headed up to my room and sat on the bed studying the users diagram on the back of the packaging while waiting for Bella to come out of the bathroom. I'd never used one of these before, but it sounded very interesting. I took the rubber ring and vibrating bullet from the packaging and assembled it for use.

Bella, still dressed in the vinyl outfit that made me want to drop to my knees and submit to her, stepped out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw me leaning back on the bed. I sat up returning her smile and held up the blue rubber ring, "What is this?"

Bella's cheeks flushed that familiar crimson as she stopped a few feet in front of me, "Uh, it's a vibrating cock ring?"

"I can see that. What are you doing with it?"

She cocked her head to the side and closed the distance between us until she was standing between my legs. Bringing her hands up, she ran her fingers through my hair and said, "Why don't you let me show you?"

Bella smiled devilishly before leaning in to kiss me, her tongue darting out and seeking entrance into my mouth, which I of course granted her. She fisted her hands in my hair and yanked my head back roughly, running her tongue up the center of my throat and sucking at my Adam's apple. Continuing her attack on my neck, she released my hair then dragged her nails across my shoulders and down my back causing a delicious pain that went straight to my already growing cock, making it instantly stiff.

Placing small kisses across my chest, she pulled one of my nipples between her teeth and bit down causing more erotic pain which only furthered my need for her. She continued a trail down my chest and stomach until she reached her planned destination. Slipping her fingers beneath the waistband of my sweats, she yanked them out and my cock sprang free to greet her. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of my cock, then tugged at my sweats in an attempt to pull them off. I lifted my hips and helped her slide them over my ass, before she took over again, pulling them the rest of the way off.

Bella kneeled on the floor between my legs, grasping my erection in one tiny little hand and stroking it while using the other to gently massage my balls. She was masterful in the way she used her hand to work my cock.

"_Shit..Bella. _I love it when you touch me."

She licked her lips then leaned forward and took me in her mouth, staring up at me as my cock slid to the back of her throat. I held her hair back as she began to give me a blow job that would rival that of Jenna Jameson.

"Oh, _God!_" I gasped, my head lulling back in pleasure. "That feels _so_ fucking good."

She moaned around my cock and alternated between sucking and licking me like a Tootsie Pop, stroking my shaft with both her mouth and her hand.

I could feel my orgasm building fast and I strained to hold out. Just when I thought I would explode in her mouth, Bella released my cock and reached over to the nightstand for a condom. Tearing the packet with her teeth, she rolled the condom over my pulsating member then took the cock ring from the bed and slid it down to the base of my shaft.

Bella stood up and began unclasping the corset she was wearing, until she was completely freed of it, once again baring those perfectly perky tits to me. She then unzipped the boots she was wearing, removing them one at a time, before slipping her panties down her legs.

Leaving on her thigh highs, Bella reached down and flicked the small switch on the cock ring. The soft rubber toy came to life, vibrating around my dick in an oddly pleasant manner. She pushed on my chest with her hand and I took the hint and scooted back on the bed until I was sitting against the headboard. Bella crawled over the bed to me like a lioness, moving to straddle my lap and I groaned when her pussy grazed the tip of my erection.

Wrapping my arms around the enticingly sexy woman in my lap, I kissed her as she gripped my shoulders and slid down my cock until I was buried deep within her. Her tight little cunt was wet and warm and fucking Zen as she rode me, taking in my entire length with every stroke. I could feel Bella's nipples brushing against my chest as she bounced in my lap and I broke our kiss to take one of them into my mouth.

Bella threw her head back and arched her chest to me, bearing all the way down on my cock as she began grinding her hips into me. The combination of Bella's tit in my mouth, the vibrations from the cock ring and her sweet pink cunt milking my cock was overwhelming and I was unable to control the animalistic grunting that was coming out of me as I lapped at Bella's nipple. It took great effort not to cum before she did.

Bella continued to grind on my cock and I could tell she was getting close when my name started coming out of her mouth in breathy whispers. Bella wrapped herself around me tightly and quickened her movements. I began thrusting roughly into her and soon she began to tremble around me.

"Oh, Carlisle…baby, oooooooh, God…baby, don't stop." She moaned as her orgasm washed over her.

Her pussy clenched around my cock tightly and I wasn't able to hold out any longer. With a couple more strokes I yelled out her name as my cum spilled into the condom in several long powerful streams.

I rolled an exhausted Bella over on the bed and pulled out of her then flipped the switch off on the still vibrating cock ring. I got up and walked to the bathroom, disposing of the condom in the trash and placing the ring on the sink to be cleaned for use again at another time. That was…intense. Definitely a worthwhile investment. Bella and I would have to find a store to visit together in Seattle and see what else we could find to experiment with.

When I stepped back in the room, Bella was snuggled up in my bed under the covers, her eyes heavy with sleep and a satisfied smile lingering on her face. I pulled back the covers, noticing she removed her stockings, and crawled in bed next to her pulling her into my arms where she rested her head on my chest.

"When Is Rose picking you up?" I asked, wondering how much time I had left with her tonight.

"I'm not sure. She said she'd call first." She answered sleepily.

I kissed her forehead, "Close your eyes and rest my sweet Bella. I'll wake you when your phone rings."

She closed her eyes and nuzzled further into my arms. I held her close, running my hand up and down her back and listening to her breathing grow shallow as she drifted off to sleep. I studied her features as she slept; she truly was beautiful. The long dark lashes of her almond shaped eyes, fanned out above her rosy cheeks, and her full pink lips which were swollen from our kisses, and perhaps the blow job she'd given me, were parted slightly. She stirred in my arms and my name fell from her lips in a whispered sigh. She was dreaming about me and that single word, my name, sent my heart soaring. I gathered her to me tightly and breathed in her scent as I began to succumb to sleep.

I was having the most incredible dream involving me, Bella and my kitchen table when I was startled awake by the sound of Theory of a Deadman's song 'All or Nothing'. I laughed to myself at the appropriateness of Bella's ringtone as I got out of bed to retrieve her phone from her jacket pocket.

I walked back over to the bed and Bella rolled over facing away from me, covering her head with the sheet, "Nooooo...I don't wanna go."

I crawled in bed pulling her naked body against mine as I answered her phone, "Hello."

"_Hello? Is this Bella's phone?"_ The female voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, is this Rosalie?"

"_Mr. Cullen?"_

"Please feel free to call me Carlisle outside of school."

"_Whatever. Is Bella there?"_ I laughed quietly at her ever present attitude.

I propped the phone between my ear and shoulder and brought my arm down under the sheet. Reaching between me and Bella, I ghosted my fingers over her already wet pussy.

"Yes, she is, but she can't come to the phone right now." I replied to Rosalie as I slid two fingers into Bella's sweet cunt from behind.

"_Well, why the hell not?"_ Rose demanded.

Bella whimpered quietly, pushing back against my fingers as they pumped in an out of her core.

"Uh, because she's in the bathroom right now. Can I give her a message?"

I withdrew my fingers from Bella's pussy and reached behind me to grab a condom from the nightstand, rolling it over my cock, and then positioning my tip at Bella's entrance.

"_Yeah, you can tell her I'll be there in thirty minutes."_

I pushed into Bella slowly until I was seated fully inside of her and her beautiful ass was pressed against my pelvis.

"I will." I breathed out as I pulled back then thrust into Bella. _Perfect, always perfect._

"_Mr. Cull…er, I mean Carlisle?"_

"Yes."

"_If you fuck her over, I'll fuck you over. Got it?" _

I had to respect her for protecting her friend. She went above and beyond for Bella today, and now she was threatening me for her too.

"I understand." I all but groaned out as I continued to slide my cock in and out of my girl's pussy.

I let the phone slide from my ear when I heard Rose hang up the other line, then rolled Bella over on her stomach. She pulled her legs up, folding them underneath her and I sat up on my knees, increasing the pace of my thrusts. In this position I had the most delicious view of her ass and I was able to watch my cock slamming into her. Bella, who was moaning out loudly in pleasure, reached up and grabbed the headboard, pulling herself up on her knees.

"Harder." She said, "Oh, please, fuck me harder."

I slammed into her roughly and Bella's moans turned into cries of ecstasy, "Fuck, yes…just like that."

I reached my arm around Bella and found her clit, rubbing my finger over it in circles and sending her over the edge, with me following closely behind.

After catching our breaths, we went to the bathroom and quickly rinsed off in the shower. Bella didn't bring a change of clothes so I pulled a pair of sweats and a t-shirt from my dresser for her to wear. Rose texted Bella to say she was five minutes away, and we went downstairs to wait for her. I gathered Bella in my arms when I saw the headlights coming down the drive, and kissed her deeply. Each time we were forced to part was becoming more and more difficult for me, and I could see in her eyes that it was difficult for her as well.

When Rose's car stopped in front of the house, I walked Bella out to the car, kissing her again before opening the door for her to get in.

"Rosalie." I greeted her.

"Carlisle." She nodded at me.

"Thank you for everything you did for Bella today." I told her sincerely.

"Of course," Rose said, "she's my friend."

I turned my attention back to Bella, "Call me tomorrow?"

"You know it." She smiled at me.

I leaned in the car and gave her another quick kiss before I shut the car door. I instantly felt the loss of Bella as I watched the car pull away. Dragging my pathetic ass back in the house, I went to the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea, then went upstairs to bed in an attempt to get some sleep.

Bella's lingerie was still lying all over my floor when I walked in my room. I already missed her. I don't know how I was able to let her go tonight. I trudged past her things on the floor and pulled back the sheets and crawled in bed. I would deal with the mess tomorrow. As I lay down, I could smell Bella and the scent of our sex all over the sheets and pillows and I couldn't help smiling as I thought of all the things we did tonight. Both my heart and my cock grew as I recalled the way she looked as she came and how my name fell from her lips as if in prayer.

I changed my course of thought trying to will away my growing dick, too spent to deal with it again, and rolled on my stomach. Burying my face in the pillow, I relished in Bella's scent which did nothing to help the erection I was surprised I was sporting again after the three orgasms I had tonight. Bella's tits flashed through my mind and with a sigh I reached down and gripped my cock in my hand.

Ah, yes, I most definitely belonged to this girl.

* * *

**A/N:**

Reviews = a sneak peek into Rose's mind.


	7. The Long Week

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm late. I meant to post yesterday but document manager was down. Anyhoo....thank you to everyone who reads and reviews, I enjoy hearing your thoughts on the story. Thank you to jujubee27 and prplnoodles for looking over my chapter and cheering me on when I wanted to smash my keyboard with a hammer. Love to Rosella Whitlock and Melooza who made me blush when they read and reviewed this little smut-fest of mine, and who also dragged my ass over to Twitter this weekend further distracting me from RL. I'm officially Twitterpated now.**

**This chapter is looong, in both CPOV and BPOV, but I saw no way to split it or cut it. I almost scrapped it three times and started over, but thanks to a little pep talk, I'm posting it. Review and let me know whatcha think and you'll be rewarded with a teaser of the next chapter, 'The Date'.**

**And for those concerned, no babies in my story, I promise.**

* * *

**The Long Week**

~~~**~*~**~~~

**CPOV**

I spent Sunday morning making the arrangements for my weekend trip with Bella. I wanted our trip to be special, something Bella would remember. I contacted the Fairmont Olympic Hotel and reserved The Cascade Suite, which was acclaimed to be their signature suite, and arranged to have the room decorated with various bouquets of Gerber Daisies, Roses and Carnations, all of which I'd learned through our late night conversations were Bella's favorite flowers.

After arranging the hotel accommodations, I proceeded to go online and purchase tickets for the Teatro Zinzanni dinner theatre. I'd heard excellent reviews about the little theatre located near the heart of downtown Seattle. It had been describe as an interactive cirque type cabaret show and I made certain to reserve the best seating available in the center ring. I then arranged for a limousine to take us to and from dinner.

Assuming we were able to get an early start Saturday, I thought Bella might enjoy being treated to a little shopping down in the Financial District, and then possibly a trip over to Pike Place Market to visit the original Starbucks store. Bella and I had previously discussed her love of Starbucks and since there wasn't a store in Forks, she had not enjoyed her favorite beverage, a Carmel Macchiato, since moving from Arizona. I figured we could play Sunday by ear; I would let Bella lead the day. There were so many things we could do, from museums to touring the Space Needle.

Once I finished planning out our itinerary, I moved on to work on the upcoming week's curriculum at school. Between all the time I'd been spending with Bella inside and outside of class, as well as on the phone, I hadn't been taking the time I usually would to plan out the curriculum and grade last week's papers and tests, which were now laying in a neat pile on my desk at the school. I was writing out my course plan, occasionally distracted with thoughts of Bella, when the phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly dug it out and flipped it open. "Hello?" I answered trying not to sound too eager.

"Hi." She sighed out, sleep still heavy in her voice.

"Bella. I'm so glad you called." Truth be told it took everything in me not to call her this morning when I woke up. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Bella, I wanted to thank you for this weekend. You made me a very happy man."

Bella giggled on the other end, "It was a good weekend, wasn't it?"

"I would say that is an understatement." And it was. I can't remember the last time I've felt so…so, _happy_. "Speaking of weekends, I made a few reservations for our trip to Seattle next weekend. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with what I have planned for us."

"I'll just be happy to spend more time with you."

I had to agree. While I planned to make things as romantic and fun as possible, I was just as happy to have the time with her. We spoke on the phone for a little while before she had to eventually let me go so Rose and Emmett could drive her home. I ended up spending the rest of the day working on my novel and talking on the phone with Bella, who would call me periodically. Amazingly we never ran out of things to discuss.

Monday morning I spoke with Bella on the phone before school and I couldn't wait to see her. The night before had been long without her there. Having had her show up at my door two nights in a row, my affection and desire for Bella had increased exponentially. I craved her.

When she finally walked into class I found it difficult not to gather her in my arms and kiss her. She didn't help matters any by wearing a short black skirt and form fitting lavender sweater, casting me that golden smile of hers that warmed me to my very soul as she walked by.

After class I pulled her to me for a kiss, moving us over to my desk where I sat down and pulled her into my lap, continuing to place small chaste kisses on her lips. Eventually, I pulled away and smiled at her. "Would you be opposed to doing something different today?" I chanced asking. "I really needed to get homework graded so I can pass them out in my remaining classes. Would you mind helping?" I was both relieved and disappointed when she agreed with a smile. Relieved because I could use the help and disappointed because that meant I wouldn't be reacquainting myself with Bella's body.

Bella slid a chair over to my desk and we spent the remaining hour side by side working through a portion of the papers that needed grading. Ten minutes before class was over, Bella threw down her pen and crawled into my lap, gripping my hair in her hands and pulling my face to hers for a kiss. We spent the last few minutes we had together engaged in that same kiss.

Tuesday started off well with Bella and I acting out one of my fantasies. The hour started with us grading papers again. I was torturing myself reading what was supposed to be an essay written by that Newton kid, when I looked up at Bella who was chewing on the end of the red pen she was using to correct last week's tests. Her hair was tucked behind her ears and she had a little crease formed between her brows as she concentrated on correcting the paper in front of her. I had to kiss her.

I stood and reached over to her, pulling her out of her chair and sitting her on the desk in front of me. Bella giggled and smiled at me curiously as I stepped between her legs, wrapping my arms around her and pressing my lips to hers. She, in turn, threw her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist, causing her dress to gather up around her hips.

She'd gone sans panties again and I could feel her heat seeping through my pants against my already hard cock. Running my hands lightly down her sides, I slipped them under the hem of her dress and dragged it up and over her head. Her lips returned to mine as soon as the dress was off and her tongue slid into my mouth, entangling with my own.

_Heaven. _

Bella moaned as she reached for my belt, quickly unbuckling it first, then popping open the button on my pants and sliding the zipper down, allowing them to puddle to the floor. Yanking my boxers down, she grasped my cock in her hand firmly. "Do you have a condom?" She whispered against my lips.

It just so happened that after last week, I decided carrying a couple in my wallet wasn't such a bad idea. I bent down and retrieved the wallet from my pants, pulling the square little package from it and waiving it in front of Bella with a smirk on my face. Bella giggled and snatched the condom from my hands, tearing it open and rolling it over my erection. She then leaned back on her elbows and brought her legs up so her feet balanced on the edge of the desk, with her knees spread wide, putting her glistening pussy on display for me.

I cheered internally when I realized she was playing out a particular fantasy I had mentioned to her the previous evening.

I was impossibly hard when she grabbed my cock and guided me to her entrance where I gripped her thighs and slid into her. Bella's head fell back as I entered her, her hips lifting from the desk to meet mine as she commanded, "Please, baby…fuck me."So I did.

Pumping into her roughly, the desk began sliding a little across the floor with each thrust. In this position she was so incredibly tight around my cock and I was able to thrust into her so deeply, that I knew I was not going to last very long. Still gripping her thigh with one hand, I brought my other between us and began rubbing my thumb over her clit.

I looked down over her gorgeous body to where we were joined, watching as I slid in and out of her perfect little pussy. We looked exquisite together. I dragged my gaze back up to her breasts, which were bouncing slightly, then leaned forward and began lavishing them with attention, suckling on each of them equally. Bella brought one hand up to my neck holding me to her. Her silent panting turning into small moans just as her walls clenched around my cock tightly and she whimpered out my name. Her nails dug into the skin on my neck and I was momentarily blinded with pleasure as the force of her orgasm milked me of my own.

As I lay between her breasts trying to catch my breath, Bella stroked my hair with one hand while the other still supported her on the desk. Slowly I lifted my head and kissed her on the lips before withdrawing and grabbing some tissue from my desk to wrap the used condom in. I would need to dispose of it down the toilet in between the next class.

We quickly re-dressed and Bella picked up the pencils and papers that had fallen off of the desk while I slid it back to its original spot on the floor before bell rang. The rest of the day I found it difficult to concentrate as I sat at behind the desk where Bella had been displayed before me earlier that morning.

Wednesday there was a pep rally which cut into my time with Bella and I was only able to steal a quick kiss before we both had to go to the auditorium. I couldn't keep my eyes off her as she sat talking with her friends in the bleachers, which to my surprise included Edward. She'd mentioned that they had spoken on Sunday and he was acting normal around her again, but I was still surprised to see her sitting with him, and even more surprised that I was bothered by it.

Later that afternoon I was in the break room having lunch when Banner came in and took the seat next to me. "Hey Hot Bitch, haven't seen much of you lately."

"You never change do you Bob?" I told him annoyed.

"Why change perfection?" He laughed. "What did ya think of the rally? I never get tired of whatchin' them cheerleaders doing those kicks and splits."

I snorted, "Figures."

"Hey. Did you catch and eyeful of the Swan girl today?"

Now he had my attention. "Excuse me?"

"You know, Bella Swan. Her skirt was so short I got a semi when I watched her bend over in the auditorium. Man I'd love to take her under the bleachers and…"

"Why don't you watch your fucking mouth Bob?!" I spat out a little too defensively. It was hard to control the jealous anger that was boiling in my veins at what he was saying about Bella. My protective instincts had me wanting to punch him in the mouth.

"Don't be such a prude; you do like women don't ya?" He asked me arrogantly. "Cause I sure as fuck do and I'll bet that Swan girl has one tight, pink pussy too."

Seeing red I shot up from my chair so fast I caused it to fall over and raised my voice to Banner. "So help me Bob, you better shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you!" I'd be damned if I was going to listen to this fucking pig talk about Bella like that.

"Whoa Cullen, what crawled up your ass?" He looked at me with an expression of surprise and shock.

I closed my eyes, scrubbing my hands over my face and taking deep breaths in an effort to calm myself. "You disgust me Bob." I told him as I picked up the chair and tucked it back under the table before grabbing my things. I could hear him call out to me as I quickly exited through the door, cursing myself for overreacting so carelessly when he spoke about Bella. I was in a bad mood the rest of the day.

Bella managed to make light of the situation with Bob when I spoke with her on the phone that night. She kept calling me her Knight in Shining Armor, telling me she was flattered that I "protected her tight, pink pussy". Even I had to laugh at her, although I didn't find Bob's comments funny by any means. Unfortunately it did nothing to abate the foreign thoughts that kept running rampant through my head, nor the burning feeling of jealousy that accompanied those thoughts.

Banner's comments had me thinking. Bella was, without a shadow of doubt, beautiful, sexy, and smart. I couldn't really blame Bob, that sick fuck, for noticing what was so obvious to me. What bothered me even more was that I was certain other men and boys, boys that I likely taught in class every day, had to see it as well.

I couldn't help the jealous feelings I got as I watched her talk to Edward in the bleachers. As far as he was concerned, Bella was as single as they come, nothing prevented him from trying to win her affection. To be honest, we still hadn't defined what our relationship _was_ exactly. I knew I didn't want to be with any other woman but Bella, the thought of it seemed absurd to me, but I didn't really know what _Bella_ wanted. What was to stop her from dating someone else?

Acid was starting to form in my stomach and I had to go upstairs and pop a couple Tums. I knew I needed to talk to Bella, find out what she wanted and expected from our relationship and hope that it was what I wanted as well.

My mood improved little by Thursday morning and as soon as first period was over and all the students left the room, I was all over Bella, assaulting her mouth with my own. The caveman in me needing to claim her as mine after the day before and I wasted no time pushing her against the wall and dropping to my knees in front of her.

Sliding my hand down her thigh and behind her knee, I lifted her leg over my shoulder, shoving her skirt up, gripping her ass tightly, and burying my face deep in her sweet flesh. Bella moaned quietly as I thrust my tongue into her swollen cunt, exploring her inner walls and drinking in the juices that were flowing from her. She was divine.

Bella was practically whining as I continued to explore her, tracing the contours of her pussy with my tongue. I sucked her little nub into my mouth, teasing it lightly with the tip of my tongue and her body began to tremble signaling her need for release. "That's my girl," I whispered around her swollen clit, "that's it baby, just let go." With that, I sucked her clit into my mouth and she came undone around me. _"OH!"_ she gasped loudly. I felt her hands fist into my hair, and I continued to brush my tongue over her clit while she rode out her orgasm.

Weak from her climax, I had to hold her up to keep her from sliding down the wall while I fixed her skirt. Bella giggled as I stood up and kissed her. "Not that I'm complaining, because trust me, _I'm not_, but, what was that for?"

I hung my head, too ashamed to tell her that my jealousy had taken over and I was marking what I wanted to be mine. Taking a deep breath I spoke, "Bella? Can we talk about us?"

Bella tensed in my arms and I watched her smile fade as what appeared to be a look of fear, came over her features. "What about us?" She asked tentatively.

"Well, it's just that…I know I don't want to see anyone other than you Bella. I couldn't even fathom it. But…" I hesitated a moment, taking another deep breath, "I don't really know what you want. I keep thinking that there's nothing stopping you from dating other boys closer to your age, and why wouldn't you? It would be less complicated and you wouldn't have to sneak around. I'd hate it, but I'd have no choice but to let you go if that was your decision." I shuddered at the thought of her with someone else.

Bella brought her hands up to my face and kissed me softly of the lips. "Is this about Mr. Banner?" She pegged me. "You silly man, I'm so yours. I don't want to date anyone else. You know, the same could be said for you. Who's to say you don't meet some other woman your age that you don't have to hide and risk your career to be with? You could go fuck around every night and I wouldn't even know it."

"Nonsense." I told her.

"Exactly."

I kissed her, trying to convey everything I was feeling; want, need, lust and…it was still too soon to say it. I realized as I kissed her, that I don't deserve her and I deserve her both at the same time. I wasn't good enough for her, but I'd sacrificed my own happiness for far too long. All too soon the bell rang and we had to once again part ways, but I felt better after our discussion knowing that we were committed to each other exclusively.

I woke up Friday in an extra good mood. Tomorrow, Bella and I would be driving to Seattle for our weekend date.

We'd spoken until late the previous evening making our final arrangements to meet up on Saturday. She was going to spend the night at Rosalie's house so they could hit the road early Saturday morning to meet me at a little known waffle house in between Forks and Port Angeles that the girls liked to dine in. It was safer this way; we obviously couldn't drive out together from Forks and meeting in Port Angeles was risky because that's where most of the teens from Forks would congregate on the weekends for fun and shopping.

She had been stressing over what to pack and I kept trying to calm her, telling her just to pack something casual as well as something to go out in. I wanted to tell her she didn't have to pack anything, I planned to take her on a shopping spree anyway, but since I was planning it as a surprise, I had to just try to reassure her whatever she packed would be fine.

Friday morning the English department had a staff meeting, so I wasn't able to spend free period with Bella, but was fine with it knowing that I was going to have her all to myself come tomorrow. I shuffled into the staff room, where the other teachers were already congregating, and took my seat.

Principal Laurent began the meeting, first going over the department's budget for the final quarter of school, then discussing details of the upcoming English Honor's Society black tie dinner event. Lastly he announced that a new teacher would be joining us to take over Mrs. Clay's class while she was out on disability after breaking her hip in a fall. I'd heard it was possible she would take early retirement and not return.

"Miss Platt will start her position in two weeks, and a sub will continue to teach the class in the interim." Laurent explained to us. "I'd like you all to welcome her and make her feel at home here at Forks High, as she may be Doris' replacement if she chooses not to return. Miss Platt is coming to us from Ohio where she taught sixth grade. High School will be new for her, so I expect you all to show her the ropes and not let these little shits run all over her."

Sixth grade huh? Well good luck to her, high school is a whole other ball game.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. When I got home I double-checked the reservations and packed my bag, picking out a tailored plain black suit and white dress shirt to wear Saturday night. I would pick up a tie in Seattle once I knew what color dress Bella would be wearing. I dug through my night stand and pulled the box that contained the diamond and onyx cuff links that had belonged to my father, and packed them in my bag with the rest of my things, then carried everything to the car.

I went to bed as soon as I Bella called to tell me goodnight. We were hitting the road at six in the morning and I wanted to make sure I had a good night's rest. As I lay down, I was glad the week was finally over. Looking forward to the following morning, I quickly fell asleep dreaming of Bella.

~~~**~*~**~~~

**BPOV**

By the time Rose and I made it back to her house Saturday night, it was almost three-thirty in the morning. Exhausted from my lack of rest all weekend, I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I ended up sleeping most of Sunday away at Rose's house in the guest room, and only awoke when Rose came into the room with Emmett following behind her. Yawning and still in her baby-doll pajamas, Rose approached the bed motioning for me to scoot over as she crawled in and laid down next to me.

"What the hell girls, its one o'clock in the afternoon. If _I'm_ up then _you_ have to get up." Emmett said before he launched himself on to the bed between me and Rose, his weight practically causing us to bounce off of it.

Rose laughed and snuggled up to Emmett, "Sorry baby, you wore me out last night."

"Well what didja expect when you showed up at my house with your bag of goodies." He said as he rolled over Rose and nuzzled her neck making her giggle.

"Oh man, come on guys, I'm lying right here next to you. Take it back to Rose's room." I told them before they forgot I was there. Emmett rolled off of Rose and onto me. Sitting on top of me and pinning me to the bed, he gave me a big sloppy wet kiss on the cheek then started tickling me. "Ahhh Bella, what's wrong, are you feeling left out? Do you need some Emmy lovin' too?"

"No…no, Emmett…stop…no tickling…" I laughed while trying to squirm away.

Rosalie laughed again and rolled out of bed, heading for the door. "I'll just give you two some privacy, if you need me I'll be sleeping next door."

"Baby, wait!" Emmett jumped up and ran after her. "Later Bella."

When the door shut I sat up and grabbed my cell phone off the night stand then snuggled back into the bed and called Carlisle. We spoke on the phone for almost an hour when Rose peaked through the door to tell me we were heading out to the diner for lunch. I reluctantly hung up with Carlisle, promising to call him later when I got home.

Crawling out of bed, I grabbed a change of clothes from my bag and went to the bathroom to get ready. When I looked in the mirror, I was happy to see the dark circles under my eyes had faded after getting some much needed sleep. I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth and combed my hair then packed my things up in my bag and met Rose and Em downstairs to head out.

When we got to the diner, Edward, Alice and Jasper were already there sitting in a corner booth. Alice waved us over as soon as she saw us. "Hey guys! What are you doing here? Come sit with us, we just ordered."

We walked over and Rose and Emmett slid into the booth next to Jasper, leaving me to sit next to Edward.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey." He replied looking at me with a forced smile.

I hadn't spoken with Edward since yesterday in his living room when he stormed off to his room. I wasn't sure if we were still cool or not. I hoped so. I sure as hell liked him better when he wasn't being such a jerk to me.

"Listen Bella," he began, "I'm sorry about coming down on you the other night, I really shouldn't have acted like that. It's none of my business what you do anyway."

"It's okay." I forgave him. "I'm sorry too; I probably shouldn't have been sneaking out of your house."

"Forgiven." He told me. "So are we good….again?"

"I guess so." I sighed exaggeratedly.

He smiled. "Good."

Emmett motioned for the waitress and we put in our orders. Hungry, I ordered a classic cheeseburger and a side of garlic fries with a Coke. Once the waitress left, I turned my attention to Alice. "So how was the new club in Port Angeles?" I asked.

"Oooh! It was so much fun!" Alice said clapping her hands together and bouncing in her seat. "We should all go there sometime. They had a live D.J. and there were two dance floors, one on the lower level and one on the upper level, both of which were packed. Jazz danced with me all night, didn't you baby?" She said turning to Jasper.

"Yup. Alice is right; we should all go out there one night, it was a lot of fun. What are you guys doing Saturday night?"

"Oh, uh, Saturday? I can't." I declined.

"Why not?" Jasper asked.

"Well, first of all, I don't dance."

"Liar!" Alice called me out. "You told me your mom made you take dance lessons to help with your coordination cause you were so clumsy. You said you used to go out dancing all the time back in Arizona."

"Oh, yeah, well my coordination hasn't improved much and I don't have anyone to dance with anyway. I'm not into strange guys grinding up on me."

"Edward will dance with you, won't you Edward." Jasper said with a wicked smirk, motioning between me and Edward.

"Huh?" Edward's eyes grew wide as he looked at Jasper, "Uhhhh…"

Both Emmett and Jasper gave him a strange look when he hesitated. Letting out a sigh, he turned and looked at me, then visibly relaxed. "I'm sorry. Yes, of course I would. What do you say Bella? Want to go with me?"

"Um…" Talk about being put on the spot.

"Weren't you supposed to go on that fishing trip with your dad this weekend Bella?" Rose saved my ass…again.

"Yes! I mean, yeah, yeah I am. Sorry guys, maybe another time?"

Edward looked disappointed. "Sure," he said, "another time."

Lunch arrived and I ate almost everything. After we were done eating, we said our good-byes then Emmett and Rose drove me home. I went upstairs and dumped my bag on my bed, then grabbed a couple towels and took a long hot shower. When I was done, I went downstairs and started a load of laundry then called Carlisle for a while.

Charlie came home around six o'clock and I had dinner prepared and waiting for him. We sat down and ate dinner together, engaging in light conversation about the weekend. I returned his credit card and showed him my new iPhone, and then he proceeded to tell me that my truck was dead. I apparently blew a rod, whatever that meant, and Jake was going to have to rebuild the engine which meant I would be without transportation for a while longer.

When we were done eating, my dad went to the living room to watch the ball game and I retreated to my room to first call Rose for a ride to school in the morning, then to call Carlisle. I briefly wondered if I was calling him too much, but he seemed as eager to talk to me as I was with him and we never ran out of things to say.

The week went relatively well, my friendship with Rosalie was blossoming, Edward and I were getting along, and things with Carlisle were better than ever.

On Monday, Carlisle asked me to help him grade papers he was falling behind on. Unable to tell him no, considering I was the one responsible for occupying his time, I agreed and we sat side by side working through the stack all morning.

Tuesday began much the same, with us grading papers again, when Carlisle pulled me from my chair, sat me on the desk in front of him, and kissed me. Remembering our conversation from the night before when he described to me in detail, a particular fantasy he had of fucking me on his desk, I reached for the belt on his pants and asked him if he had a condom. I internally cheered when he said yes, and I proceeded to help him act out said fantasy. It was fantastic.

Wednesday was a weird day. We had a pep rally during second period so I didn't get to spend time with Carlisle which was disappointing. I hated losing any time with him considering we had so little time together as it was.

When I entered the auditorium I spotted Alice and Edward at the top of the bleachers. Alice was waving her arms over her head at me, so I hiked up to them and took the spot next to Edward who grinned at me as I sat down.

"Ready to show your school spirit?" Edward asked, playfully nudging me in the ribs with his elbow.

"What's this all about anyway?"

"It's the big football game between Port Angeles and Fork High School's. It's a big deal every year." Alice explained to me.

I hated sports. "When is it?"

"Next weekend." Edward answered. "You should go, it gets really crazy, most of Forks is there and Em, Jazz and I are throwing a party afterward at back at my house."

"What about your parents?" I asked him.

"Dad has business in New York and he's flying mom out for the weekend."

"What are you two whispering about?" Emmett asked waggling his eyebrows at Edward and I as he, Jasper, and Rose joined us on the bleachers.

"Hey man," Edward reached out and clasped hands with both Emmett and Jasper. "I was telling Bella about the game and our party."

"Oh yeah? You're _so_ going Bella. We're gonna rock the fuckin' house!" Emmett told me enthusiastically.

"Of course she's coming." Alice answered for me.

"But…" I tried to butt in but Alice threw her hand up in my face.

"Oh no you don't. You're coming and that's final!" She said to me.

"Okaaay."

Nothing more was said as the cheer team came bounding into the auditorium cheering on the football team, who followed closely behind, while some weenie in a Spartan's costume chanted through a bull horn. The whole auditorium came to life with kids jumping up, cheering and chanting, including my little group of friends. Not wanting to be the only one not showing school spirit, I joined them, standing in my seat and chanting with the rest of the student body. It was a blast.

Later that night when I was on the phone with Carlisle, he told me about what happened with Mr. Banner in the staff room. He was upset about the whole thing, ranting how he wanted to bust Banner in the mouth and how he reacted badly and hoped Banner wouldn't read too much into it. I was flattered that a comment from someone like Banner would get such a rise out of him. I joked around about it and tried to reassure him it was no big deal and to let it go but I could tell he was still bothered by the time we hung up that night.

On Thursday, as soon as the first period was over and everyone left the room, Carlisle ravished me, shoving me against the wall and eating my pussy so good I could barely stand when he was through. Asking what I did to deserve that, he told me we needed to talk. He hung his head a little when he said this which caused me to fear the worst. For a brief moment I thought he was going to dump me when he surprised me by telling me wanted to date me exclusively and confessed his worry I would find some other guy my age and dump _him. _Ridiculous. I didn't want anyone _but_ him. He was all I wanted since I moved here and I'd be damned if a stupid high school boy could pry me away from him. His mood noticeably improved after I reassured him I was committed to seeing only him.

By Friday I was growing anxious. I was so excited for the next day I could barely contain it. The morning flew by and before I knew it I was sitting in the lunch room with the rest of the gang. The boys were grouped off at one end of the table, discussing their plans for that night and the girls and I sat on the opposite side having our own conversation.

"Rose, what are you doing after school?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Wanna drive me into Port Angeles? I need to go to the clinic and refill my birth control."

"Yeah, I can do that, I'm due for my Depo shot anyway." Rose said to her.

"Ew," Alice said, "I hate the shot. I'd much rather take a pill everyday than have needle stuck into me."

"Please," Rose scoffed, "you only have to do it once every three months then you don't have to worry about it. I don't trust myself to remember to take a pill every day."

"What about you Bella," Alice turned to me and asked. "Do you take the pill or the shot?"

"Um…well, I used to take the pill but I haven't had a chance to fill my script since I moved here." I answered. I knew after the other night when Carlisle and I carelessly had sex without a condom that I needed to get my prescription filled as soon as possible.

Rose looked at me slack jawed and with wide eyes. "You mean to tell me you're not on any type of birth control right now?"

"No." I told her, suddenly feeling like a child who was about to be scolded by her mom.

"Bella, that's very car…" she began before catching herself. "Well, then you can come with us to the clinic. It's completely free, totally confidential and you don't need an appointment. Better to be safe than sorry." Her eyes bore into mine as she emphasized the last sentence.

"Okay. To the clinic it is then." I said to her trying to avert her gaze.

"Alright!" Alice piped up, oblivious to the silent exchange between me and Rose. "Road trip after school!"

Sure enough, after school we drove to the free clinic in Port Angeles. I felt slightly uncomfortable when we walked into the small building. The waiting room was fairly empty, with the exception of two women and a small toddler playing with some toys that were set up in the corner. The walls were painted a soft blue and there were various informational posters about teen pregnancy, STD's and abortion displayed on the walls. We walked up to the women sitting at the desk behind the glass window where we signed our names on a clipboard and informed her of the reasons we were there. Because I was a new patient, she handed me a clipboard with papers to fill out about my health history, which I completed and handed back before sitting down.

A few minutes later, the receptionist called Alice up and handed her a white bag with her birth control pills in it. Shortly after that, a nurse came out and called Rose back in the room for her shot. About ten minutes later Rose walked back out with the nurse who called me back. I followed her through the door where she had me stop and step on the scale, then she led me to an exam room where she had me sit down on the exam table.

"Are you sexually active?" the woman asked without warning, her face buried in a clipboard scribbling something down with a pen.

"Huh? Um, yes."

"Ever been pregnant?" She continued questioning me without looking up to me.

"Uh, no."

"Could you be pregnant now and not know it?"

"I hope not." I murmured under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, sorry, no, not pregnant."

"Ever had a sexually transmitted disease?"

"What?! No! God no!"

"Okay." she said, tossing a hospital gown in my lap. "Undress and put this on with the opening in the front. The doctor will be in to see you in a moment."

I undressed and put the gown on, then climbed back onto the exam table to wait. Before long the doctor came in, a short, stout and balding man, with large wire framed glasses. The nurse followed behind him pulling out a tray of exam tools and setting it up next to the bed.

"Hi." The doctor said shaking my hand. "I'm Dr. Askereli. What brings you here today?"

"I just moved to Washington a little over a month ago and I need to have my birth control filled." I told him.

"Alright," he said as he snapped the rubber gloves over his stubby hands. "We're going to do a pap exam first and then I'll give you a script. Now go ahead and lay back and put your heels up in the stir-ups."

I gulped and lay back, doing as he asked. I always hated this part.

He pulled aside the robe and examined my breasts for lumps first, running his fingers in small circles around the areolas' and then pinching my nipples for any signs of discharge. I always thought that was weird. He then moved down and sat on the stool at the end of the exam table between my legs.

I bit my lip and tried to concentrate on the poster of a beautiful circular meadow that was tacked to the ceiling above me as he slid the cold goop covered speculum into me for the exam. I always found this part embarrassing and uncomfortable when my personal physician back in Phoenix would examine me and _she_ was a woman. I felt even more embarrassed and uncomfortable with this troll of a man between my legs, swabbing at me with those giant q-tips I hated.

Soon, but not nearly soon enough the exam was over and he advised the nurse of what pill to give me, then told me they would be contacting me if anything abnormal came up with my pap. The nurse handed me a wad of paper towels to clean up with and advised me to pick up my script from the receptionist before I left. I cleaned up the goop the best I could and rushed to get dressed; I couldn't get out of here quick enough.

I retrieved my pills from the receptionist and the girls and I left the clinic, stopping for something to eat at Denny's before heading back to Forks. We dropped Alice off at home first, she and Jasper were going to the club again tonight, and then Rose and I drove to my house so I could grab my stuff.

When we pulled up to my house, Charlie was busy packing up his fishing gear in the boat that was attached to Billy's truck in the driveway.

"Hey Bella." Billy called out to me, "Come give me a hug. Why haven't you been out to the rez to see us yet?"

I walked up to Billy and bent over to hug him. Billy was in a wheelchair, having been paralyzed in a car accident a few years back that also killed his wife, but he never let his disability prevent him from doing the things he loved, like fishing with my dad.

"Hey Billy, it's good to see you." I told him. "Where's Jake?"

"Oh, he's staying home this weekend, said he'd rather crawl under the hood of your truck and get greasy than go fishin' with a couple of old men." Billy explained.

"Hey Bells. Rose." Charlie hollered over to us.

"Hey dad." I said.

"Hi Charlie." Rose greeted him.

"Billy and I are gettin' ready to leave. Probably won't be back till late Sunday afternoon. What're your plans this weekend?"

"Oh, nothing much, I'm just going to be hanging out a Rose's house." I hated lying, especially to my dad. Unfortunately I'd been doing a lot of it lately, even if for good reason. "You can reach me on my cell phone if you need to."

"Nah, probably won't be getting any reception where we're goin'." Charlie told me as he helped Billy get into the truck and then folded up the wheel chair and set it in the truck's bed.

"Well you girls stay outta trouble. If you need anything, you can always call Ed and Liz you know."

"I know dad. You guys have fun. Good luck, I love you!" I waved to them as they pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

After they left, Rose helped me with my chores then we grabbed my bags and went back to her house. We sat around all night, watching movies, talking and giving each other pedicures. The more I hung with Rose, the more I liked her. She was letting her tough girl guard down and was beginning to show me a side of her I don't think she let many people see. We gossiped about the kids at school, talked about our respective men and squealed like school girls together over both Brad Pitt _and _Angelina Jolie when we watched the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

Rose and I went to bed around ten o'clock. I went to the guest room and changed into my sweats and a tank, then brushed my teeth before crawling into bed and calling Carlisle to tell him goodnight. We spoke only for a few minutes before hanging up, and I snuggled into bed anticipating our trip to Seattle tomorrow. Tomorrow we would be going on an actual date and I would finally be able to spend the night in his arms. I smiled at the thought, squealing and kicking my feet in excitement under the covers before rolling over and closing my eyes.

Morning would not come soon enough.

* * *

**A/N 2: You know what to do! :)**


	8. First Dates

**A/N: PLEASE READ!**

**I received a few mixed reviews for the last chapter and I wanted to address a few things: First - There will be no Bella babies! I'll admit the idea of a little baby Carlisle is intriguing but it's not gonna happen. Second and most important - I get a lot of reviews and PM's asking me if this will turn to an E/B story and as much as I want to answer them, I just can't. If I said 'yes it is' or 'no it isn't', either answer would jepordize the plot of my story which I am not willing to do. I realize that a handful of you were upset over the mention of Miss Platt in the last chapter, but all I can really say at this point is to please stick with me and all your questions will be answered by the end of this journey.**

**This week I would like to make a story rec to you all. 'At the Deep End' by Naelany is a wonderful love story about Jasper & Edward who find themselves face-to-face ten years after first meeting at camp. It's a realistic portrayal of two young gay men who struggle against the pressures of society in their quest for love. This is a J/E slash fic so if you're not into slash, this is not for you. You can find Naelany and her story under my favorites in my profile. Don't forget to leave her a review!**

**Now that I've said all that, I want to say thank you to each and every one of you who reviewed, fav'd and/or alerted Teacher's Pet. I appreciate and cherish each and every one and I love hearing your thoughts and opinions. **

**I know this chapter is a week late but it was hell to write. I researched, wrote, researched, edited, researched and wrote some more. In the end I probably wrote about 10,000 words and cut out half of them. I hope you like the end result. Review and let me know!**

**OH! And one more important item! I'm looking for a beta for Teacher's Pet to help catch my little grammar errors. If you're interested, please PM me. **

* * *

**BPOV**

I was up before the sun Saturday morning. I hadn't slept well in anticipation of my trip to Seattle. Other than the dinner theatre, I really had no idea what he had planned and I couldn't wait to find out. More importantly, I couldn't wait to spend the night with him and away from Forks. I rolled out of bed and turned off the alarm before it went off, then began my morning routine. I showered, shaved, blow dried my hair and put on a little make-up. After I got dressed I went and peeked my head into Rose's room to make sure she was getting up.

"Goooood morning sleepy head!" I sang to her.

Rose rolled over in bed and looked at me through sleepy eyes. "You're lucky I like you Bella. As a rule I don't get out of bed before six."

I walked over and gave her a playful kiss on the cheek. "You know you love me. Now get up, I don't want to be late!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She giggled while throwing back the covers to get out of bed.

I went back to the guest room to wait for Rose and sent Carlisle a quick text.

_**Good morning! Can't wait to see you. I'll text you when we're leaving.**_

_**B. 3**_

I packed up my toiletries and was making the bed when I received a text back.

_**Morning! Can't wait to see you too beautiful.**_

_**C.**_

We left the house by six o'clock and were at the Waffle House thirty minutes later, just moments before Carlisle. When he pulled up next to us in the parking lot, I jumped out of the passenger seat of Rose's car as soon as he came to a stop, and ran over to his door. He quickly exited his car, beaming at me as I'm sure I was at him, and pulled me into a kiss.

Rose cleared her throat while popping the trunk on her car and Carlisle released me to walk over and retrieve my bags, exchanging polite greetings with Rose before taking them to his car.

"Are you hungry? Why don't we have some breakfast before we hit the road?" Carlisle asked us when he returned.

"Let's go, I'm starving and I need coffee. You're paying, right?" Rose said walking toward the restaurant.

Carlisle grabbed my hand and we followed her in. "Yes, of course. It's the least I can do."

"Good answer." I whispered to him.

The waitress seated us and took our orders then Rose turned to talk to Carlisle. "So, what do you have planned for our little Bella?"

"Yes, what do you have planned?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, today I thought we could take in some of the tourist attractions and this evening we have reservations for dinner."

"Nice. Just keep her out of trouble, she's a wild one." Rose joked.

After eating our breakfast we walked back to the parking lot where Rose hugged me and told me to call her in the morning to let her know what time we would be heading back so she could arrange to meet us on time. I almost felt like a child being exchanged by their divorced parents for visitation.

A huge smile spread across my face as I climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes and we pulled out on the highway; we were actually pulling this off. Carlisle looked at me, his own huge smile on his face, and reached over grabbing my hand and lacing his fingers with mine. "Are you excited?" He asked as he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

"Are you kidding? I don't know how I made it through the week without bursting from the anticipation!" I confessed, making him laugh.

"Well I hope you're not disappointed."

"Please, I could be holed up in a twenty dollar hotel room with you and be happy….well, as long as there was a bed." I winked at him.

"I swear you're the devil." He joked.

We carried on light conversation for most of the drive. At some point in our conversation he told me he was writing again and that I was his inspiration, calling me his muse. As he was telling me this I was overcome with the urge to kiss him so I leaned over the console and placed a small kiss on the little pulse point behind his ear. He shivered at the contact which only encouraged me more, so I continued placing small kisses all up and down the column of his neck as he drove. Feeling…_daring, _I reached down and gripped his cock, which was now straining in his jeans, and gave it a little squeeze eliciting a hiss from him.

Still lavishing his neck with kisses, I popped the button on his pants and slid the zipper down. Reaching beneath the waistband of his boxers I wrapped my hand around his pulsing cock and traced my thumb lightly around the ridge of his head.

"Bella…what are you doing baby?" He asked huskily.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked before dipping down and capturing the head of his cock in my mouth, giving it a little suck before descending the rest of the way down his shaft.

"Shit! Bella…."

I moaned around his cock as I continued to slide my mouth up and down his shaft, wrapping my tongue around him and sucking on him firmly. I loved giving head and there was nothing more satisfying than giving head to Carlisle. He managed to maintain control of the car as he drove down the freeway and I continued to feast on him. Before long I felt his cock tense in my mouth as Carlisle hissed, _"Bella!"_ and came down my throat. I continued to suck on him, licking up every little drop of cum, until he began to go flaccid in my mouth. I released him and tucked him back into his pants, then lifted my head and gave him a kiss on the cheek before flopping back into my seat.

"Bella." He looked over to me, "That was incredible."

"You're welcome." I told him, flipping on the radio and grabbing his hand.

We finally arrived in Seattle just after ten o'clock and when we pulled up to circular drive of the hotel I was beyond impressed. It was like something out of 'Pretty Woman'. The exterior was made of brick and granite with giant arched windows that offered a spectacular view of the inside of the hotel. Tall marble pillars supported each level of the hotel, and landscaping was breathtaking with perennials in shades of lavender, reds and pinks everywhere . When we stopped outside the entrance a bellman, complete with old fashion uniform, opened our doors for us and helped us with our bags as the valet drove the car away.

Carlisle put his arm around my waist and tucked me close to his side as we walked into the hotel to the front desk.

"Welcome to The Fairmont Olympic Hotel." the concierge greeted, "Do you have a reservation with us today?"

"Yes, Cullen. Carlisle Cullen."

The man typed up the name in his computer and then smiled back at Carlisle. "Ah yes, here we go Mr. Cullen. I see you reserved the Cascade suite, excellent choice. It is our most exquisite suite. Here are your room keys and Peter will show you to your room." He gestured to the tall blonde haired man dressed in what appeared to be the standard hotel uniform. "Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you." Carlisle grabbed the key cards and we followed Peter to the elevator. Our room was on the top floor of the hotel and we had to use the key cards to access the floor. When Peter opened the doors to our room I felt my jaw slacken. It was the most extravagant and beautiful suite I'd ever been in. It was _huge_, bigger than my house I think. The living room area was expansive with its high ceilings, wood paneled walls and fireplace. It was beautifully decorated in soft yellows and creams, and antiquated art adorned the walls. A long couch and two reading chairs were nestled in front of the fireplace, and a baby grand piano sat in the far corner. Through the double doors on the eastern wall was the dining area which boasted a beautiful glass chandelier that dangled over the center of a very long mahogany table. I was surprised to see that beautiful bouquets of my favorite flowers littered every surface of every room and I walked around smelling the different arrangements. "My favorite flowers?" I turned and smiled at Carlisle who winked back at me.

Peter showed us to the Master bedroom which featured a gigantic canopy bed and, my favorite, a large marble master bathroom with a jet tub big enough to fit at least six people. We would definitely be putting both the bed and the bath in use. Peter set our bags down in the bedroom and Carlisle tipped him before he left.

Once Peter was gone, I turned to Carlisle and threw myself in his arms, kissing him firmly on the lips.

"I take it you approve?" he asked amused.

"Oh my God, it's absolutely amazing! I can't believe you, it's so much."

"Yet not nearly enough." He told me before kissing me again. "So are you tired? Would you be opposed to being spoiled with a little shopping? My treat?"

"Spoiled? Shopping you say? How well you know my weaknesses." I teased him giving him a quick kiss.

We left the hotel holding hands and walked the few blocks to the Financial District. I have to admit, it was liberating walking hand in hand in public and not having to hide being together. The weather was nice and the bustling streets of Seattle, with the towering skyscrapers that surrounded them, were a nice change from the dull community of Forks and we took our time walking slowly and taking in the sights.

We turned a corner and were suddenly surrounded by dozens of designer stores and boutiques. When Carlisle said shopping I thought malls and shopping centers; in no way did I anticipate I would be trying on clothes and shoes in the likes of Sway & Cake, BCBG, and Nancy Meyer. I especially enjoyed shopping in Nancy Meyer for new lingerie, with Carlisle not-so-subtly hinting at his favorites. I'd need to create a second panty drawer at home to accommodate everything we bought.

By the time we were done shopping I had new dresses, skirts, tops and shoes. Even Carlisle had picked up a few items of his own. I can't remember ever spending so much money on clothes, even when my mom would take me on her manic shopping sprees. I actually felt guilty for letting him spend so much money on me. I even tried to object every time the outrageous totals would ring up on the registers. Carlisle would have none of it, shushing me with a kiss every time and telling me to let him spoil me the way he wants.

After leaving the last clothing store, we had more bags than we could carry, so Carlisle called the hotel which sent a car over to retrieve our purchases and take them back to our room. It was the silliest thing I had ever heard of, I mean really, a chauffeur for your shopping bags? Just goes to show you that money _can_ buy you just about anything.

When our bags drove away, we walked over to Pike's Place Market **buzzing with locals, tourists, vendors, restaurants and my favorite, the street performers.**The street performers were incredibly fun to watch and some of them were extremely talented. I loved listening to the different styles of music from the different performers as we walked along the Market.

I had to contain the urge to gag when we walked by the gum wall, which was a giant brick wall that people stuck their bubble-gum to creating different artistic patterns and murals. It was rather disgusting if you ask me and I wasn't sure why anyone would want to make a mural out of chewed gum. What was even more puzzling to me was that it was such a tourist attraction. I felt like bathing in Purell just walking by it!

When we passed by the Market's mascot, Rachel the Bronze Pig, Carlisle dropped a twenty dollar bill in the hefty piggy bank and rubbed her snout for good luck as apparently was the tradition. We stopped when we were passing Pike's Place Fish to watch the salmon tossing. The salmon toss was interesting. Men stood around in rubber fishing pants tossing large salmon around to each other in front of the store. I kept waiting for one of them to miss the fish and for it to go flopping to the ground, but they never slipped once. It was actually quite entertaining.

After leaving Pikes Place Fish we happened upon a Starbucks which caused me to actually squeal in excitement. Carlisle laughed at me when I let go of his hand and made a beeline through the door and straight to the counter. I'd been dying for a light foam Carmel Macchiato since leaving Phoenix and I greedily ordered a Venti instead of my usual Tall, humming in delight as I took the first sweet sip. It turned out that it was the very first Starbucks opened, the one that started it all, and my sweetie actually _planned_ to bring me here. "I do recall you saying that there was no good place for coffee in Forks, and I believe you mentioned your love of Starbucks once or twice." He winked at me.

This man just keeps getting better and better.

We left Starbucks and continued to cruise the Market with our coffee in hand, talking, laughing, and taking in the eclectic scene around us. We stopped often to browse the various vendor stations, sampling food and making small purchases along the way. One of my favorite little shops was The Confectional Cheesecakes, which specialized in uniquely flavored cheesecakes and cheesecake truffles. Carlisle and I split a Mexican Chocolate Truffle and a mini Lemon White Chocolate Cheesecake; both were yummy and went very nicely with my coffee.

In one little cobblestone building sat a book store called the Seattle Mystery Bookshop. I was in heaven. It was packed floor to ceiling in just about every mystery, thriller, or suspense book you could possibly think of and it was fun walking through the store scanning over the rows upon rows of books. Carlisle wandered off to search the true crime section, while I looked over their mystery section with a particular interest in their Agatha Christie collection. We looked through books for what must have been a good hour before we were finally ready to make our purchases, both of us leaving with armloads of books.

The day was waning away and we had to be to the dinner theatre no later than six o'clock, so we started walking back to the hotel. On our way back through the Financial District, we were passing by Turgeon Raine Jewelers when Carlisle suddenly stopped and turned around, pulling me in through the door.

"I'd like to see the opal necklace in the window please." He asked the man dressed in a suit behind the counter.

I looked at him confused and he just smiled back at me as the jeweler briefly left then returned with the most beautiful opal I had ever seen. It hung from a long chain and was almost iridescent, glinting beautiful blues and reds.

"Turn around and lift your hair." Carlisle asked me.

"But…"

"Shhh, just turn around." He grabbed my shoulders turning me, and I lifted my hair like I was told.

He draped the pendant around my neck and clasped the chain, then turned me back around to admire it.

"Perfect." He said as his perused the necklace. "Do you like it?"

I fingered the opal and glanced up at Carlisle who was smiling at me.

"It's beautiful." I told him examining the beautiful stone in absolute awe.

Lifting my chin, he looked into my eyes and said, "Like you."

It was so much. He'd been so wonderful today and now this. He was everything I could ever want in someone. I adored this man. I more than adored this man. I was falling in love with him. I stood there staring at him with, overcome with so many different emotions as tears welled up in my eyes and sudden flashes of what a future could be like with him passed through my mind. Carlisle brought his hand to my cheek and brushed away a stray tear with his thumb before kissing me chastely on the mouth.

When he started pulling away, I threw my arms around his neck, pressing my lips back to his. In turn, he wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me back. The kiss was slow, his lips soft as they moved against mine, his tongue tracing along my bottom lip before sliding into my mouth, the whole world melting away around us as we stood there embracing. I'd forgotten we were still in the jewelry store until the jeweler cleared his throat, successfully piercing our little bubble.

I felt my cheeks flame as I pulled away from Carlisle and stepped back, awkwardly casting my gaze to the floor. Carlisle chuckled and turned back to the jeweler who wrote something on a piece of paper and slid it across the counter to him. Carlisle took the paper and looked at it, then nodded and pulled his wallet from his pocket, handing over his credit card.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"It belongs on you." He smiled at me.

We walked the rest of the way back to the hotel like love sick puppies, arm in arm and pressed tightly together, our steps in time with each other. I loved being so close to him, loved the way he smelled, of ginger and citrus, and I snuggled into him as we entered the elevator back up to our room. I walked into the parlor ahead of Carlisle who grabbed me by my forearm and spun me around, pulling me towards him and wrapping me in his arms.

"Why don't I make you a bath so you can relax before we have to get ready and go?" He asked me placing a kiss on my nose.

"Join me?"

"Actually, I'm going to check and make sure all the arrangements are in order for tonight. I'll take a quick shower when you're done."

I pouted. "Okay."

The jet tub was _amazing_. Carlisle drew my bath and added a generous amount of bubble bath to it, then turned on the jets which made the bubbles practically foam over the sides of the tub. I could barely see over the huge clouds of suds when I sank into the water. Carlisle came in a short while later and rubbed my shoulders and talked to me as I soaked. Apparently everything was in order and a car would be picking us up in an hour.

I begrudgingly forced myself out of the tub once I began to prune, to begin the task of getting ready for our dinner. I curled my hair, clipping it up on the sides, and then applied my make-up; a light dusting of blue shadow, gray liner and mascara. After I finished with my hair and make-up I slipped on the blue strapless dress with the embellished hemline that Carlisle helped me pick out during our shopping trip, pairing it with a new pair of strappy three inch silver stilettos. I finished up with a spray of perfume and a little red lipstick, then went out and sat in the parlor to wait for Carlisle. Moments later, he walked out of the bedroom in a sleek black tailored suit, adjusting the tie he had picked out to match my dress when we were shopping today.

I stood as he entered the parlor, smiling at how handsome he looked. He glanced up at me, stopping to take in my appearance. "Bella, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself." I told him as I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my cheek against his chest.

"Are you ready?" He asked, placing a kiss on the top of my head. "We should get going so we're not late."

"I'm always ready baby; don't you know that by now?" I smiled up at him.

When we left the hotel there was a limo waiting to take us to the theatre. I'd only been in a limo once when my mom and Phil got married, and this one was ten times as fancy. I looked at Carlisle and shook my head. It was a very romantic gesture, in fact the whole day had been very romantic. It certainly exceeded any expectations I had.

"You do know that I already like you right?" I joked around as we got into the limo.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." He said with a mischievous grin, while rolling up the privacy window. We made out the entire drive to the theatre and when we arrived I had to take a moment to touch up my make-up and adjust my dress before I was able to step out of the limo.

Teatro Zinzanni's was eccentrically magnificent. When we entered Zinzanni's, there was a large round bar that dominated the center of the room. The tent itself was beautifully draped in red and gold satin curtains and beading, with sparkling chandeliers and amusement style mirrors lining the tents walls. Off to the left, in a smaller tent, was a souvenir gift shop which sold boas, costume jewelry, feathered fans and even bodices. Carlisle bought me a blue feather boa to match my dress which I wore it the entire evening.

We entered the dining and theatre area, which was housed under a third larger tent, where tables were lined in a circular pattern around the center stage. There were two seating areas, the outer ring along the back wall of the tent and the inner ring surrounding the middle stage. We were seated at one of the tables in the inner ring, closest to the stage. Our waitress, dressed in a maroon corset dress with feathers sticking out of her long dark hair, came over to us and went over the pre-selected menu and wine list. We chose our main course and ordered our drinks, a glass of wine for Carlisle and an ice tea for me.

The waitress quickly came back around with our drinks and our first course, grilled asparagus with a white truffle-ponzu sauce. It was delicious. As we were eating the asparagus dish, the lights dimmed, the band started playing and a beautiful dark haired woman in a red sequined gown stepped out singing. She walked to the center of the room and finished belting out her song, then welcomed us all to the show.

The show was absolutely fantastic; I'd never been to anything like this before. There was acrobatics, juggling and magic. It was mysterious, funny, romantic and sinister all at the same time. The food was interesting, but good. Each course was a part of the performance, with the so-called chef, Cookie, coming onto the stage to demonstrate how to prepare and serve each course. It was slap-stick comedy at its finest with sexually laced innuendo and food flying around the stage. At the end of his _demonstration__s_, the cast and staff would break into song and lines of servers would pour from the kitchen, each with a serving tray containing the meal's next course.

Besides the asparagus, there were four other courses. We were served a spring pea soup, which was a little too sweet for my taste, but good nonetheless, then a spring salad with a tasty mango vinaigrette sauce. For the main course, I'd chosen an herb marinated chicken breast and Carlisle chose lamb sirloin medallions. The chicken was served with polenta and mushrooms, and was excellent. Carlisle seemed to enjoy his lamb too, offering me a bite, but I just could bring myself to eat the little wooly creature. The meal ended with dessert which was a lemon tart that was _too_ tart for my taste buds, and I was only able to take a couple of bites.

After dessert Madame Zinzanni pulled Carlisle from his chair to do dance with her, making him do the 'ritual asking strut' first. It was hilarious and he was a good sport about the whole thing. Towards the end of their dance one of the other cast members, The Magician, pulled me from my chair and danced me over to Carlisle, swapping dancing partners I was now dancing with Carlisle and he with Madame Zinzanni. We waltzed around the floor to the rest of the song and then Madame Zinzanni announced the dance floor was open to couples. People began filling the stage as another song began and Carlisle held me close, kissing me on the nose and spinning me around the other couples gracefully.

When the show was over we rode silently back to the hotel with me snuggled into Carlisle's side while his fingers traced lightly up and down my arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. When we opened the door to the suite I was once again taken by surprise. Now, amongst the multiple bouquets of flowers, were dozens and dozens of lit candles which were casting a soft glow over the suite. Carlisle hung his jacket by the door, then drew me into his arms and kissed me tenderly. "Did you have fun today?"

"This day... It's just been so_… wonderful_. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure Bella. I'm glad you had a good day." He kissed me on the forehead.

"Will you excuse me for a moment? I want to get out of these heels and dress. I'll be right back." I gave him another quick kiss before going to the bedroom. Our purchases from the day were sitting in the corner of the room and I began rummaging through the bags from Nancy Meyer. I pulled out the white sheer lace cami and matching panties that Carlisle picked out, and went to the bathroom to change and freshen up.

When I returned to

the bedroom Carlisle was waiting for me, his tie removed and his shirt unbuttoned. "You leave me breathless Bella." He told me, placing his hands on my waist and scanning over my body. I threaded my fingers through his silky blonde hair and pulled him to my lips. After a moment of kissing he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine and letting out a heavy sigh.

"Carlisle? What's the matter?"

He lifted his head and looked in my eyes, his brows knitted together in concentration. "Thank you for coming here this weekend with me, I want you to know how much I cherish the time we get to spend together."

"Me too." I told him, confused by the sudden seriousness of his expression.

"Bella…" he hesitated and I smiled at him, silently encouraging him to continue. "These last couples of weeks with you have been some of the happiest times I've had in a long time. I've told you that when my parents died, all my plans for the future changed, everything was unclear. But…since you walked into my life Bella, everything is suddenly becoming much clearer to me. You make me feel alive again."

My heart was pounding furiously. He couldn't feel the same why I did, could he? "Carlisle, what are you saying?"

He paused, taking a deep breath, "Bella, I…"

* * *

**A/N2: I'm evil, I know. Reviews=love and you get to be teased by me. ;)**


	9. Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

**A/N: Hello lovelies!! First off I want to say a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed the last chapter...I had the highest number of reviews to date for chapter 8! I'd love to break 100 reviews for this chapter. Love it? Hate it? Let me know, just play nice. **

**My rec for this week is an awesome little piece written by SereneCaffeine titled 'Heart of the Matter'. Edward Cullen's ex-fiancée dies in a tragic accident and her heart was given to a dying Bella Swan. In his quest to find peace, he seeks out the recipient of Tanya's heart and a new friendship is formed. This fic is six chapters in and absolutely has me hooked. Her Edward is sweet and caring, and I can't wait to see where the story goes next. I encourage you to go check it out and leave her some love, it's deserving. Links to the author and fic can be found in my favorites.**

**Sooooo, I'm considering starting a thread at the Twilighted forums to answer questions, post teasers and to bullshit with my readers. I wanted to make sure it was something you would come visit if I started it though, so let me know when you leave a review or send me a PM. If there is enough interest I'll start it this week and link it in my profile.**

**Super big kisses to the betarrific Famingo and Mrsalreyami, both of whom were a ginormous help to me this chapter like they don't even know. It takes a village to raise a child and they are now my village! Please don't ever leave me! Finally, I want to give a shout out to my Stalkee (you know who you are bb...*mwah!*), thank you for letting me fangirl you and making me laugh the last few days. I'll save you a seat at Fanficsters Anonymous, I'll be the one licking the TwiGuys! ;)**

**Song for this chapter is Fumbling Towards Ecstasy by Sarah McLachlan.**

**Discalaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer and I don't own Twilight or their characters, but you knew that already. I would, however, like to go shopping in Seattle with Mr. Cullen.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

_All the fear has left me now  
I'm not frightened anymore  
It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh  
It's my mouth that pushes out this breath_

__

And if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
I won't fear love  
And if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
I won't fear love

**CPOV**

The sun had begun to rise, casting rays of light through the window and over Bella's soft porcelain skin. Her head lay resting on my chest, her arm and leg draped over my body. The blanket had edged down around her waist during the night exposing the perfect contours of her back to me. I'd been lying in bed for the past two hours watching Bella sleep, unwilling to move for both fear of waking her, and the urge to never let her go. Even in sleep she was radiantly beautiful. She sighed my name and nuzzled impossibly further into my side. It was the third time in the last hour she'd spoken my name and I wondered what it was she was dreaming about.

As I watched her sleep, my mind kept drifting back to the previous evening...

_After we returned to the room Bella excused herself to the bathroom to change leaving me alone in the foyer of the suite to ponder over our day. It had gone better than I had planned. I enjoyed every part of spoiling Bella, even the clothes shopping. While most men I know would complain at having to sit and wait while his girlfriend shopped and tried on clothes, I couldn't have been more content, even requesting that she model every outfit she tried on for me. _

_Girlfriend. I liked how that sounded, especially when referring to Bella. It had been a long time since I'd had a girlfriend. My last relationship turned out to be a disaster; if I had known that Tanya had an affinity for other women when I'd met her I never would have gotten involved with her. But Bella was not Tanya and the feelings that she was awakening in me were stronger than anything I had ever felt for Tanya or any other woman for that matter. It scared me at how quickly I was falling for her and today those feelings had only intensified. _

_I went to the bedroom to wait for Bella to finish changing. I removed my tie before walking over to the large picture window and looking out over the darkened skyline of Seattle. I was debating with myself over whether or not I should tell her how I feel about her. _

_A few moments later she emerged in the little white laced camisole and panties I had personally picked out for her earlier in the day. A smile lit up her face when she saw me, and she practically glowed in the candlelight. She joined me by the window and I placed my hands on her waist, looking over her perfectly shaped body. _

"_You leave me breathless, Bella." I told her as she threaded her fingers in my hair and pulled me to her for a kiss. If only she knew the affect she had on me. _

_**So tell her you're falling in love with her, she should know how you feel. **_

_I broke our kiss, resting my forehead against hers. I wanted desperately to tell her how I felt, but I was nervous. I was certain Bella felt as strongly for me but I was afraid to acknowledge those feelings out loud. I already needed her like air; if I allowed myself to love her and she left me... My chest constricted at the thought. It was only feasible to think she would want to go to college after she graduated, which meant she would have to leave Forks. Damn it! I couldn't think about it anymore, I was only fooling myself. Whether I said it out loud or not, I knew Bella had my heart and I wanted hers for as long as she was willing to give it to me._

"_Carlisle? What's the matter?" I was brought out of my thoughts by a concerned looking Bella. _

_I looked at the angel before me, so beautiful and trusting__.__ I __was__ a very lucky man. "Thank you for coming here this weekend with me, I want you to know how much I cherish the time we get to spend together." It was true, I was very grateful for the time we got to spend together; I just wished we could have more time._

_My poor Bella looked confused, "Me too."_

"_Bella..." I wasn't sure how to continue, I knew I needed to convey how I felt, even if I couldn't say the words. Just tell her, tell her how you feel. My angel smiled at me when I hesitated, giving me enough encouragement to continue. "These last couple of weeks with you have been some of the happiest times I've had in a long time. I've told you that when my parents died, all my plans for the future changed, everything was unclear. But...since you walked into my life Bella, everything is suddenly becoming much clearer to me. You make me feel alive again." She did make me feel alive. I was happy, I found myself laughing more with Bella than I had in a long time, and I was writing again, something I wasn't sure I'd ever do again. Bella was bringing out the best in me._

_Bella's eyes were wide when she asked me what it was exactly that I was saying to her._

_**Say it, tell her. **_

"_Bella, I...I know it hasn't been that long, but already you've made a huge impact on me." I took another deep breath, looking her in the eyes. "I still don't know if what we're doing is right or wrong but I do know how I feel when we're together and that can't be wrong. I care very much for you Bella; I would even say that I'm quite possibly falling in love with you."_

_Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to spill over and she crushed her lips to mine. "I feel the same way about you." She whispered against my lips. The tension left my body as she acknowledged she felt the same way. I lifted her and carried her to the bed, lowering us down to it. _

_I looked down at my Bella who stared back up at me with so much adoration in her eyes and I was once again reminded of how lucky I was that she wanted to share herself with me. I realized every time we were together was a gift she was giving me and I would never take her for granted. I traced her jaw lightly with my fingers before kissing her softly, slipping my tongue between her lips and tasting her sweetness. I would never get enough of her. Ever. I spent the rest of the night making love to her, pouring every emotion and feeling I had into each kiss and touch, falling even deeper for her. After we made love, I held her tightly to me as she fell asleep in my arms. _

I was brought back to the present when Bella stretched in my arms and opened her eyes, blinking a few times to focus before smiling up at me.

"Morning." Her voice was hoarse from sleep.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." I smiled, kissing the tip of her nose.

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"It's still early, only eight o'clock."

"Really? How long have you been awake?"

"A couple of hours maybe. I'm used to getting up early during the week so my internal clock won't let me sleep in. I've just been watching, and _listening_, to you sleep."

Bella's face turned crimson and she buried her face in my chest. "Oh God, was I talking? What did I say?"

I chuckled at her. "Yes, you were as a matter of fact. Don't worry; it was mostly innocent and nonsensical."

She looked back up at me. "Mostly? What does _mostly_ mean?"

"Well, you did murmur my name a few times, and..."

"And?"

"And..." I smiled, "I'd like to know what exactly you were dreaming about?"

A look of realization crossed her face and I wouldn't have thought it possible but she turned an even deeper shade of crimson. "Oh God, I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. Actually, I'm glad you're awake now, another few minutes of your sleep talking and I was going to wake you up myself." I told her before pulling her on top of me and kissing her, letting her feel just _how_ ready I was to wake her.

Bella sat up and rocked her hips against my erection, smiling at me mischievously.

"Don't tease." I warned her.

"Oh, I'm not teasing. Didn't you want to know what I was dreaming about?"

She leaned down and kissed me, sucking my bottom lip in her mouth and biting down. I slipped my hand between us and Bella mewled when I ran my fingers between her slick folds. "Bella, Bella, Bella, already so wet for me." I whispered against her lips as I slid two fingers into her.

"Fuck..." she gasped as I pumped into her. "Carlisle...I need you."

I didn't wait for a second invitation. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a condom, quickly tearing into the foil package and rolling the offensive piece of rubber on. Bella took me in her hand and positioned herself over my erection, lowering herself onto me slowly. I sat up in bed and held onto her waist, helping guide her movements as she slid up and down my cock. She held onto my neck and began sucking on the little spot behind my ear that drove me crazy. Bella's movements slowed and her breathing picked up signaling she was getting close. I laid her back on the bed and began kissing her, stifling her moans as I continued to thrust into her.

"Oh! Yes...baby...I'm going to cum." Bella wrapped her legs around me, gripping my ass in her hands and pushing me deeper. Seconds later I felt her nails digging into my flesh as her walls clamped down around me tightly and she came, bringing on my own blinding orgasm with hers. We lay there a moment, trying to catch our breaths and I peppered her face with butterfly kisses then kissed her firmly on the lips. "I love you Bella."

She gasped as I said the words, and then smiled. "Say it again."

"I love you." I kissed her nose.

"Again." She giggled

"I love you." I moved to kiss each of her eyelids.

"One more time?"

I chuckled. "I _love_ you." I told her one last time as I pressed my lips to hers.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed me once more before I pulled her up with me and we went to the bathroom to shower together.

After we showered, we discussed going out to tour more of Seattle, but decided that what we both really wanted was to lounge around and just spend time together before we had to check-out and go home. We ended up ordering room service and curled up on the couch together trying to decide on which movie to order on the flat screen that hung over the fireplace. Bella finally made an executive decision and we ordered 'Push'. The room service came a short while later and we indulged in a variety of food; pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruit, muffins, coffee and juice. Bella laughed at everything I'd ordered. "Do you think you ordered enough food? It's just you and me, you know."

"Yes, I know." I told her bringing a grape to her lips. "But I couldn't decide what to order, so I went with a little bit of everything." She sucked the grape into her mouth then kissed me chastely before snuggling into my side on the couch to watch the movie. Bella was on the edge of her seat through the entire movie, gripping my arm tightly with in one hand and covering her eyes with the other during tense scenes. She even got teary eyed during one part of the movie, but I couldn't say which part because the entire time my attention was focused on her. When the movie was finally over Bella buried her head in my chest and sighed, her shoulders lifting and falling heavily as she breathed in and then exhaled.

"What the matter baby?"

"I don't want to leave. I hate having to go back and pretend again."

I put my arms around her and held her tightly to me, resting my cheek on the top of her head and breathing in her scent. "I know baby, I know. We'll figure it out, I promise."

Bella looked up at me chewing on her bottom lip with worry, a habit I'd always found sexy.

I brought my palm up to her cheek and she leaned into it closing her eyes. "Hey. You're mine, right?" She opened her eyes and nodded. "And I'm yours Bella. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She said softly.

"Then we'll make it work. I love you."

"I love you too, Carlisle."

"Okay. We should start packing; we have to check out soon if we want to get back to Forks before your father is due back tonight."

Packing turned out to be an adventure. We had purchased so much for Bella that we were having trouble fitting all of the clothes into her bag. We squeezed as much as we could in her small overnight bag and she sat on it while I zipped it closed. We ended up packing the lingerie into my bag, deciding it was best to keep it at my house anyway, and then planned to make a stop on the way out of Seattle to pick up an extra luggage bag to fit what we couldn't pack in hers. In the meantime half of her purchases remained in their shopping bags. Once everything was packed I called the front desk and arranged for the bellman to come take our bags down and have the car pulled around. Bella came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, standing on her tiptoes to kiss me. "I love you. Thank you again for everything."

"I love you too, and you're welcome. Are you ready?" Bella's smile fell and she dropped her head.

"Remember what I said? It will be okay." I told her while lifting her chin with my finger so she would look at me again.

She stared at me for a moment and then nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry. Okay, I'm as ready as I'm going to get. Let's go."

I put my arm around her and led her out of the suite and down to the car, which was waiting for us at the entrance of the hotel. As planned, we stopped on the way out of town to pick up another bag and packed the rest of her things up in it before disposing of the shopping bags.

The ride home was somber. Bella held my hand and laid her head on my shoulder almost the entire ride home. We made it to the Waffle House and met up with Rosalie a little before five o'clock and I transferred Bella's things from my car to Rosalie's then pulled Bella into my arms I held her for a moment, whispering that I loved her before finally kissing her good-bye. I could tell she was holding back tears as I pulled away and I wanted nothing more than to put her back in my car and take her home with me. "Call me tonight before you go to bed?"

"I promise." She told me.

I kissed her again and walked her to the passenger's side of the car, opening the door for her. I once again thanked Rosalie for everything and then watched as they drove away before I got back into my car and headed home, instantly feeling her loss. It was going to be a long night until I saw her again.

***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***~~***

**EPOV**

"So man, when are you going to grow some balls and ask Bella out? She's been here for over a month now. I figured you'd be all lovey dovey by now. What's the deal?" Jasper and I were driving to Port Angeles to catch a movie and hit up the music store for new CD's. I was one of a dying breed of people who preferred spending money on an actual CD than pirating it, and I typically drove to Port Angeles twice a month to pick-up new releases. Jasper was the only person I knew that indulged in my obsession; Emmett just thought we were idiots for spending money on something we could download for free. So far Jasper had been the only one of my friends that hadn't been hounding me about Bella, and it was refreshing. Now the fucker had to go and blow it, and I had to wonder if a certain little pixie wasn't behind his sudden questioning.

"Ah, hell Jasper, not you too. Emmett and Alice have been up my ass about it."

"So what the hell man, you still dig her right?"

"Why the sudden interest? Did my sister put you up to this?"

"Maybe." He laughed. "But you still didn't answer my question. Are. You. Still. Into. Her?"

Great. The fucker was talking to me like I was a five year old now. "Asshole. You know I am."

"So if you dig her so much, then why in the name of the late great Elvis Presley have you not asked her out yet?"

"What the...Elvis Presley, Jazz?"

"Hey, don't insult Elvis! Now answer!"

I chuckled and shook my head at him; I wondered about my friend sometimes. "I don't know. It just hasn't been the right time. We got off on the wrong foot when she moved here. We declared a sort of truce last week, but..."

"How did you get off on the wrong foot with someone you've known and been in love with for practically your entire life?" He interrupted.

"It's....complicated. Just trust me, it wasn't the right time." Complicated because she was trying to seduce our teacher and I became a jealous fool.

"Well, is it the right time _now?"_

I sighed, running my hand through my hair, a habit of mine when I'm feeling stressed or pressured. "Yeah. I'm planning to ask her out after the game this week."

"It's about damn time! I was beginning to think you were turning into a pansy or something."

"Fuck you!"

"You wish! So you wanna see that new movie 'Public Enemy'? Johnny Depp is badass! " And just like that he changed the subject. He was definitely perfect for my sister.

My thoughts wandered back to Bella. It was true I'd been infatuated with her since we were kids. There was just something about her that I felt drawn to; she was smart, funny, independent and stubborn, not to mention hot as fuck. I had really been an asshole lately. I felt bad about the whole situation; it was just difficult to control my jealousy. I felt like coming out of my skin when she was flirting around with Mr. Cullen, I wanted to punch him in the face for how I saw him staring at her in class. I can't say I blame him necessarily, Bella _was _shamelessly flirting with him and let's face it, with that body and those short skirts..._fuck_, who wouldn't look and want? But damn it, he was her teacher for fuck's sake!

I really had no right to be jealous, she wasn't my girlfriend and as far as I was aware, she didn't know I wanted her to be more than my friend. I did have a plan to ask her out though. Step one was to show Bella this week that I'm not really the dick I had been acting like lately, and then, step two, I ask her out Friday. I have a whole romantic day planned out for Saturday if she says yes. _God, I hope she says yes._

* * *

**A/N2: To forum thread or not to forum thread, that is the question. Please review and then go read Heart of the Matter! :)**


	10. Note from Dizzy

Hello my favorite readers! I swore I would never do this (post a fake-out chapter) but as you can see chapter ten is late and will not be posting this week either because I am in Dallas for TwiCon!!! I tried to finish it up before leaving but with all my preparations I wasn't able to get it done. It should be up early next week and will hopefully be going back to a normal weekly scheduled update. In the meantime, please visit my blog Operation Lick Jackson's Tattoo for pics and highlights directly from TwiCon. I will be posting daily through the close of the convention on Sunday. You can visit the blog at operationlickjacksonstattoo (dot) blogspot (dot) com. You can also link to it through my profile. Thank you for your patience and watch for chapter ten next week.

Love & Kisses,

Dizzy

(This note will be deleted and replaced with the real Chapter ten next week when I return)


	11. Weekend Reflections & Manical Moods

**A/N:**** No, your eyes do NOT deceive you, this is an update! I know, I know, it took me long enough. **

**First and foremost I want to thank everyone who reads, reviews, favs and alerts. I appreciate and read each and everyone. We didn't quite hit 100 reviews (why people??) but still managed a nice number of reviews for the last chapter and we all know how much I love reviews. **

**This week's story rec is another one by Whitlocksgirl. Second Chance at Forever was originally written as a one-shot for the Tattward & Inkella contest but is now being continued into a story with the next chapter posting in a few days. This is a slash story with Jasper and Emmett as the main characters. Jasper is a tattoo artist who mourns over the tragic loss of his lover. Emmett is a football coach who wanders into Jasper's shop one day to get inked in honor of his own lost love. There's an immediate connection between the two that leads to dinner at Emmett's house. I absolutely love this and am excited for the upcoming chapters. She does a wonderful job of portraying the loss that Jasper feels, as well as his internal struggle with the attraction he feels toward Emmett. I encourage you to go read and leave her some love. I promise it's worth it. Link is in my favs on my profile.**

**I also want to pimp out the slash contest being held by the ladies over at the Twislash blog. The contest is being sectioned out into four stages, one for each slash category, and is by anonymous entry with femslash up first. Entries are bing accepted through Saturday and voting commences on Sunday at noon est. Please go read the entries and vote for your favorite one. And if you're so inclined and can write like a mad person, submit your own entry as well!! www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/1945699/TwiSlash_Unveiled**

**I can't start this chapter without thanking the betatastic Famingo & Mrsalreyami who both kicked my ass into gear and gave me encouraging and helpful feedback. The lemon in this chapter is dedicated to Mrsalreyami who informed me that I needed "MORE SMUT NOT LESS"; without her you wouldn't be getting a lemon in this chapter.**

**Now for the good news. Chapter 11 is almost completed AND is primarily in EPOV. Leave me a review and I'll send you a little snippet of Edward...okay well not _Edward_ himself (I wish!) but a little of what's on his mind instead. ;)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or its characters, S. Meyer does. I simply like making Carlisle bend Bella over his desk.**

**

* * *

**

****

Weekend Reflections & Manical Moods

**BPOV**

It's funny how a couple months ago time seemed like it was moving so fast. My entire senior year seemed to be flying by in a breeze and all I wanted was for it to slow down so I could enjoy it all just a little bit longer. Now, all I could think about was how slowly it seemed to drag and all I wanted was for it to speed up again so I could get through graduation and be with Carlisle freely, like we should be.

If I thought I missed him before, it was nothing like I missed him now. Seattle had changed things, or more solidified them. I had felt things shifting in our relationship the last couple weeks. I'd begun to realize I was falling in love with him when he admitted his jealousy to me. I hadn't expected it from him I guess. I'll never forget him claiming me in class that day up against the wall. _God… _It was like he was marking me as his and I fucking loved it.

After that, when we were together, our touches had become less frantic and more…intimate. Sex had changed from, well, sex, to something I would equate to making love. Every time we parted it became more and more difficult. Even Rose pegged me, telling me I was in love before I was even able to acknowledge it to myself. I thought I felt it from him too but I was still to chicken to tell him how I felt. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he thought I was just some sex-crazed teenager infatuated with her teacher? Okay, well I think we both knew I was _that_, but still!

I panicked briefly when he started what I now refer to in my head as the 'love speech'. The hesitation in his voice and the concerned look in his eye had me wondering what in the hell could be so bad that he couldn't form words. When he stuttered out that he thought he was falling in love with me it made me happy but I have to admit I was actually a little disappointed too. I _already_ was in love with him so the fact that he only _thought_ he was falling in love with me wasn't exactly what I had been hoping to hear but I was happy that at least he felt _something_ that could eventually be love.

Now I know that sex between us just got better and better every time but that night, that night it was freaking _**amazing**_**! **Every little kiss, every little touch was magnified tenfold. It was as if I was having an out of body experience as he caressed, kissed and tasted every inch of my body. His eyes never left mine as we made love, his lips brushing against mine, his fingers laced through my fingers. As my orgasm began building he whispered things to me like how beautiful I was and how good I made him feel and it was my undoing. As I moaned and panted out his name, his pace faltered and I could feel him twitch inside of me as my name fell from his lips and his body collapsed against mine.

Then, he said it. He told me he loved me. I didn't mean to be such a kid about it but I was in post coital shock and wanted to make sure that he hadn't fucked me into hallucinations, so I made him tell me again and again because I just needed to hear it. I had the best night's sleep I'd ever had laying in his arms that night, naked against his warm body. Waking up the next morning, heh, let's just say that _that_ was fucking and I recommend everyone start their day that way.

Getting ready to leave Seattle was like pure torture. I knew once we got back to Forks it meant going back into hiding. I never felt like such a child as I did having to hide the fact that I had a boyfriend and one that I was in love with. It seemed so unfair.

On the drive back to Forks, or rather the restaurant in between Forks and Port Angeles where Carlisle and Rose would exchange custody of me, I stared out the window watching the scenery pass , letting my mind wander ahead to graduation. Three months. Three months and I would be free of the constraints of high school. Free to see Carlisle as much as I want. Free. I could hardly wait.

We met up with Rose and said our good-byes after Carlisle loaded my crap into the trunk of Rose's car. I really tried not to be such a baby but I guess my teenage hormones were in control and I had to fight back the tears. As we pulled out of the Waffle House parking lot I rested my head against the window and twisted the opal pendant the hung around my neck between my fingers, watching the dying sunlight reflect the red, orange and blue hues of the stone.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Rose looking from the road to me several times before she finally reached over and patted me on my knee. "You're awfully mopey for someone who just came back from Seattle with her boyfriend. Is everything okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, I'm just distracted. Everything is fine."

"Pretty necklace. Carlisle?"

"Yeah. It's too bad I can't keep it on all the time."

"So? Aren't you going to tell me about your weekend?"

"Oh Rose, it was amazing. He is amazing. I didn't think he could get any better but he really outdid himself. He's too good to be true really. I keep waiting for the ball to drop."

"Don't jinx yourself Bella. Now tell me everything, don't leave out a single detail."

Rose smiled at me and raised her brow expectantly. I really was glad to have Rose as my friend, I felt like I could tell her everything about Carlisle, so I did. I gave her every detail of our weekend, the hotel, the shopping, the sightseeing. I even told her about giving Carlisle head on the way to Seattle. "_That_ Bella, is one of the reasons I love you. There's something to be said about car sex in any form." She had said to me.

When I reached the part where Carlisle said he loved me, Rose interrupted. "Wait, wait, wait! He told you he loved you?"

I nodded.

"Did you tell him you loved him too? Because you know I know you do."

I smiled as I told her "Yes, I did and you were right. I do love him."

"Well duh."

I told her about our lazy Sunday morning and went on to tell her how difficult it was for me to leave and how much I was actually looking forward to graduation.

"Bella, I don't mean to put a damper on your Carlisle high or anything but are you sure that things are going to be easier once you graduate? I mean, we both know it's not an age issue. If you two are, like, immediately together after graduation people are bound to catch on that something was going on while you were still his student. Couldn't he still get in trouble or fired? And what about college? It's not like you can go to University in Forks."

"I hadn't thought about that. Or college." I was surprised that I'd completely let college slip my mind. I was so caught up in wanting to be with Carlisle after graduation that I hadn't even thought about college.

"Sounds like you have some things to think about."

"I guess so." I made a mental note to have a conversation with Carlisle sometime in the near future. If we were serious about being together, then we'd need to iron these things out.

As we got closer to my house I decided that I should put away my necklace just in case Charlie was already home when I got there. The last thing I needed was for my dad to see an unexplained jewel dangling from my neck and asking questions. I hated having to remove the necklace but I obviously had no way to explain it. With hesitation I took the necklace off, taking a moment to look it over before I slipped it into the velvet bag it came with and reluctantly tucked it into my purse so I could put it on tomorrow at school. It was actually more difficult than it should have been. Having it around my neck made me feel closer to Carlisle so taking it off just made me miss him more than I already was.

Rose dropped me off at home before Charlie, giving me enough time to unpack my bags and put away everything before he came home. I still couldn't believe all the _stuff _he had bought for me and had no clue how I was going to explain the new clothes to the all-knowing Alice who could spot a label from a hundred yards away but I didn't feel like dwelling on that now.

I hung up the last item of clothing in the closet, smiling at the blue dress I wore on Saturday, and then went to the bathroom to clean up. As I was getting out of the shower I could hear ESPN coming from the TV in the living room signaling that my dad was home so I quickly dressed and went downstairs to greet him. We chatted for a few minutes, which involved mostly me asking him about his fishing trip to distract him from inquiring about my weekend. As anticipated, Charlie lit up like a Christmas tree when he began recalling his tug-o-war with "the biggest fish I've ever hooked" which of course broke the line and got away. That was always his excuse when he came home with nothing to add to the freezer.

The rest of the night went slowly. I made and sat through dinner with my dad, washed the dishes, did two loads of laundry, rearranged my room and spent over an hour on the phone with Alice, all in an effort to keep myself occupied. Unfortunately it did nothing to quell my anxiety and I counted the minutes until my dad went to bed and I was able to call Carlisle. When Charlie _did_ finally go to sleep, I jumped on the phone and dialed the number I could now recite forward and backwards with my eyes closed. Carlisle answered on the second ring sounding just as relieved to hear my voice as I was his. You would've thought it had been more than the four and half hours it was since we'd seen each other.

We relaxed into easy conversation until midnight when we finally decided we should both get some rest. Before we hung up he told me he loved me again and that he wished I was sleeping in his arms again tonight. I wanted to be in his arms more than anything

I woke up Monday in a less than foul mood. Not only had I not slept well, tossing and turning all night, but I woke up this morning to Aunt Flo who had apparently decided to pay me a visit sometime after I finally _did_ fall asleep around three a.m.

_Fuck, fuck fuck!! _

I took a quick shower and then went back to my room to dress for the day, gathering my night clothes and bedding to take down to the laundry room. After shoving the laundry into the machine, I started the wash then went to the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal only to discover we were out of milk.

_Damnit! Not only was I going to starve, but now I have to go to the grocery store tonight!_

Pissed off with my stomach growling and feeling like someone was digging out my ovaries with a spoon, I stormed upstairs to the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of Midol from the medicine cabinet, popping three in my mouth for good measure and washing them down with water from the sink. I was going to need help to get through this day.

I had just sat down to put on my make-up, when I heard Rose pull in the driveway and honk her horn. Looking at the clock on my dresser I realized that I was running late. _Damn this day to hell!_ I threw my make-up in my purse and grabbed my book bag, tossing both over my shoulder and ran down to meet Rose.

"Christ Bella, didn't you sleep last night?" Was the first thing out of her mouth when I got in the car and I quickly held up my hand, I was _not_ in the mood.

"I don't want to hear it." I told her as I wrestled to put my seatbelt on. _Even the fucking car was giving me shit!_ "I'm having a fucked up morning."

"That's apparent. Wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about it? You mean about the fact that I've had three hours sleep? Or maybe that Aunt Flo decided to pay me a visit during those three hours of sleep? Oh! I know! How about there was no _fucking milk_ when all I wanted was a bowl of _fucking Cheerios_!" I didn't mean to snap at Rose but it just came out.

Rose cocked a perfectly shaped eye-brow at me. "A little moody this morning, Bella?"

I opened my mouth to respond but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Close your mouth Bella, its unattractive and you need all the help you can get this morning."

"You really are a bitch sometimes, you know that?" I asked her slightly amused.

"That's why you love me. Besides, I'm your friend; it's my job to tell you when you look like shit."

I shook my head and rummaged through my purse for the velvet bag that contained my necklace. I fastened it around my neck then sat back in my seat, looking out the window at the gray sky.

_Great, it was going to rain. Could this day get any worse?_

I crawled in the backseat when we picked up Emmett who, like Rose, told me I looked awful, eliciting a "Fuck you" from me.

We made it to school a half an hour early, giving me enough time to sit in the car and put on my make-up. Edward and Alice pulled up next to us in the parking lot ten minutes before the bell rang and Alice, who paused to tell me "hi", scurried off to meet Jasper in the quad with Rose and Emmett following behind.

"Good morning Bella." Edward greeted me with a smile. Unfortunately I was still in an unpleasant mood.

"Tell me one thing that's good about it?"

His smile fell and he cocked his head to the side looking at me curiously. "Are you having a bad morning? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I swear to all that is holy, if one more person asks me that…"

"Whoa…" He held his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm just concerned. You don't have to tell me but if you want to talk, I'm here."

He was being sincere and I instantly felt bad for snapping at him. "I'm sorry; I'm having a bad morning. At least _you_ didn't tell me I looked like shit."

He looked offended. "I would _never_ tell you that you look like shit. Bella, you couldn't look like shit even if you tried. Who told you that you looked like shit?"

"Rose and Emmett. And while I thank you, their opinion outweighs yours two to one; I look like shit."

"Come on, let's get to class." He grabbed my book bag and held his hand out to help me out of the car. _Boy isn't he being the gentleman today? _I held my hand out for my bag but he scoffed, throwing it over his shoulder and walking off. I crossed my arms and watched him walk away confused.

"You coming? We're going to be late." He shouted over his shoulder as he continued to walk towards the school.

"Fine!" I huffed, walking quickly to catch up.

We walked into class and immediately felt my tension dissolve when I saw Carlisle, who raised an eyebrow in the direction of Edward, noticing he was carrying my bag. Tension back. I shrugged my shoulders just barely enough that he caught it and try to convey without words that I loved him. His expression softened and I relaxed again, taking my seat in the back of the classroom. When the bell rang signaling the start of class and I did something that I've never done before…I lay my head down on my desk and fell asleep.

I was startled awake when the bell rang at the end of the hour, barely managing not to fall out of my chair. I sat up and quickly looked around the class to find Carlisle glancing over to me with a concerned look. I turned to face Edward who was also staring at me intently.

"Are you feeling okay Bella?" He asked me.

"What? Yes, of course. Why?" I answered defensively, not sure why I felt so annoyed by his question.

"You fell asleep in class." He stated matter of factly.

What was with the concern? He fell asleep in class all the time. Did that mean there was always something wrong with _him? _"So? You fall asleep in class all the time!"

"Yes but Bella, you _never_ fall asleep in class."

"Why does it have to mean something's wrong? I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night." I snapped. Obviously the Midol was doing nothing to help my mood.

After staring at me for several seconds with his brow pulled together and his lips drawn in a thin line, he finally spoke again. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, thank you for being concerned but I'm fine." I said in a softer tone, feeling like an ass for being so rude to him.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later."

Edward gathered his things and left the room and I sat back in my chair waiting for the remaining kids to file out. As was routine, once the last student was out the door, Carlisle quickly made his way over to it, drawing the shade and locking the door.

I shuffled my feet across the floor and melted clumsily into Carlisle's open arms. He kissed the top of my head before gripping me by the shoulder and pulling me back so he could look at my face.

"Are you sick baby? What's wrong?" Somehow when Carlisle asked what was wrong it didn't bother me.

"I started my period and I'm having a bad morning." I whined then buried my head back into his chest.

"Awww, baby." He squeezed me close and kissed my head again. "Come on, let's go sit down. Do you feel like correcting quizzes with me?"

"Sure." I said, even though I really ended up sitting in his lap with my head resting on his shoulder contentedly while he graded papers.

The rest of the week went pretty much the same. My mood had hardly improved, in fact, the less I was able to see Carlisle, the worse my mood became and I found myself apologizing more than was necessary for being a bitch to everyone. Carlisle included. Thank God he was an understanding and caring boyfriend. I couldn't have asked for a better one than him.

I noticed early on in the week that Edward had been exceptionally nice to me, even when I was being a bitch. In fact he was so nice to me that it kinda made it hard for me to be a bitch to him. I think it was the first whole week that we had hung out together and not bickered about something and the more time that I spent talking to him, the more I wondered why he didn't have a girlfriend. I mean he was good looking as all hell, even I could admit that and he was cool when he wasn't busy being an asshole. Maybe he didn't think any of the girls at Forks were good enough for him? Lord knows he had an ego a mile wide.

Thursday night I made plans with Carlisle to sneak away from the party on Friday as soon as I could so we could spend some time together. Other than the time we spent together during free period, we had had no alone time since coming back from Seattle. Whereas before I was able to remain patient, now I found the wait game to be downright frustrating and I was literally counting the hours until I could sneak over.

I was more than happy to wake up Friday to no more Flo which meant that I finally got to start my birth control. Finally some reprieve from the suck job week I had! It couldn't have been better timing too since I was seeing Carlisle tonight. Not that it would have mattered to me one way or the other, I was getting laid tonight with or without Flo.

I called Alice and Rose as soon as I rolled out of bed and we coordinated outfits to wear, dressing in school colors to support the big game that was happening later that night. Alice volunteered Edward to pick me up that morning and they showed up twenty minutes early. Fortunately for me I was ready but I'm not sure how Edward got Alice out of the house early though.

As soon as I crawled in the backseat of the Volvo I was accosted by Alice who scribbled out a '09 on both my cheeks with blue eyeliner while I protested and Edward laughed.

"You might as well submit Bella; you know she's going to win anyway." Edward said to me through his rearview mirror. I noticed he also had a '09 drawn on his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I see she got you too."

"Ha!" Alice laughed sarcastically. "He got himself! Don't let him fool you Bella; he has as much school spirit as the cheer squad."

"Shut-up." Edward laughed out and playfully shoved Alice in her seat.

"Oh really? You mean Edward Cullen cares about something more than himself?" I asked half joking, half serious.

"I think you would be surprised at what I _do_ care about Bella Swan." He replied with a serious expression and I didn't quite understand the tone in his voice.

After first period that morning I jumped into Carlisle's arms and began attacking his neck with kisses.

"Shit Bella." Carlisle breathed out as he stumbled over to set me on his desk where I continued my attack down his jaw until I came to his lips, giving him several small pecks before he pulled back and smiled. "Not that I'm complaining baby but, is it safe to say that you're in a better mood today?"

"Mmhmm, no more Flo. Now shhh, less talking, more kissing." I told him before crushing my lips back to his. He moaned into my mouth as he ran his hands up my thighs and lifted my skirt up around my waist.

As he ran his hands back down over my ass and along my thighs, I unbuttoned my blouse and yanked my bra to the sides exposing my breasts to him. Taking the hint, he trailed kisses down my neck to my chest and took one of my nipples into his mouth, bringing his hand up to my other breast and rolling the neglected nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I loved it when he played with my breasts.

He ran his free hand up my inner thigh to until he met the bare skin of my pussy, which was wet and aching for some sort of friction. "Fuck Bella, I love it when you don't wear panties." He spoke softly against my nipple before sucking it into his mouth and slipping a finger into me at the same time. He continued to suck on and play with my nipples while pumping in and out of me with his fingers, curling them just right and hitting that spot inside me that drove me wild. He didn't even have to touch my clit, within moments I felt my stomach tighten and I bit my lip as my orgasm tore through my body.

As I attempted to recover my breath, I quickly made work of Carlisle's pants, grasping his cock as soon as it was exposed to me. "Shit!" He hissed when I began to stroke him. "Here, stand up and turn around." He said, grabbing me by my waist and pulling me off the desk. I turned around as directed and placed my palms flat on the desk, spreading my legs and wiggling my ass at him. We moaned out in unison when he came up behind me and wasted no time sliding himself into me. He took a second to compose himself before he leaned over me and swept my hair aside to kiss my neck while he began thrusting into me.

Slow, sensual sex was nice but I sure did love it when he fucked the shit out of me.

He reached around me with his hand and found my clit, circling and rubbing it as he continued to thrust into me roughly and I started to feel that familiar tingle in my stomach signaling my impending release. Carlisle's pace began to quicken and when he started grunting quietly against the back of my neck with each stroke, I couldn't hold back anymore and softly and repeatedly moaned his name as my pussy clamped down around him and I came for the second time. "Fuck…Bella." Was all he said before he made one final stroke and came with me. Fucking incredible. I swear quickies in the classroom would never get old.

Once we composed ourselves, I realized we only had seven minutes until the bell rang so we quickly redressed and said our goodbyes with me promising to try whatever I could to sneak over later.

Free period with Carlisle did nothing to ease my sexual tension and only heightened it. Between all the hormones, my newly discovered feeling for Carlisle and a week of no sex, to say I wanted to spend the day fucking his brains out was an understatement. Needless to say the rest of the day went by excruciatingly slow as I plotted to sneak out of the party tonight.

Rose dropped me off at my house after school to get ready and pack an overnight bag and two hours later Edward and Alice were back to pick me up for the game. I laughed when Edward docked his iPod and 'We will Rock You' by Queen starting blaring through the speakers which then transitioned to 'We are the Champions'.

I was listening to playful banter between Alice and Edward as they argued over control of the stereo when my phone buzzed. I pulled it from my purse to find a text from Carlisle.

_**What are you doing beautiful?**_

_**C.**_

I quickly texted back.

_**Just got to the football field for the game. I miss you.**_

_**B.**_

_**I miss you too baby. Are you still coming over tonight?**_

_**C.**_

_**I miss you too. Still planning to come over. Cross your fingers I can get away from the little pixie-devil! ;)**_

_**B.**_

When we finally pulled up to the football field. Alice hopped out of the car and scanned the lot for Jasper. "Hey, save me a spot, I'm going to go find Jazz." She said before sauntering off toward a group of kids standing around a blue van.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, walking up beside me and holding out his arm.

"Why not." I told him, looping my arm through his and letting him lead me to the bleachers where Rose and Emmett were already seated.

Rose and I immediately paired off into conversation. I confided to her that I was hoping to sneak out of the party and over to Carlisle's and she said that she would cover for me if anyone asked where I disappeared to. Alice found us a short time later and she joined Rose and me to discuss what we were all wearing to the party tonight. I planned to wear the new white halter dress with the plunging neckline that I got in Seattle, with a pair of gold three inch heels I already had in my closet but never had the chance to wear.

Everyone paired back off into couples once that game started and I watched the first twenty minutes or so of the game with actual interest. I was listening to Edward give me the play by play, Forks was up by a touchdown, when my phone buzzed again in my pocket.

I flipped it open and shifted over a little, angling the screen of my phone away from Edward's line of vision.

_**I'm having Bella withdrawals…**_

_**C.**_

_Bella withdrawals huh?_ I decided I was going to play a little and texted him back, in detail, exactly what I was going to do to him the moment I saw him. I don't know if that was a good thing or a mistake because I spent the next hour in wet panties as we had text sex while the game was going on. I was so caught up in our sexy fun and oblivious to what was going on around me that I was startled when Edward spoke to me and shocked to find that it was halftime and all our friends, had wandered off somewhere.

Edward nosily asked who I was texting and I quickly liked about it being an old friend from back home. I just about died when he told me I was blushing. I'd forgotten my cheeks turned pink when I was horny and could feel my face flame in embarrassment but quickly tried to shove it away knowing that Edward didn't know the reason for my traitorous blush.

"Are you looking forward to the party tonight?" Edward asked. "I know we're expecting a lot of people. Emmett hasn't shut-up about it all week long."

"Actually I am. Alice hasn't shut-up about it either." The damn pixie had been driving me up a wall actually.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the weekend?" God, I hated it when he smiled at me like that; like he liked me or something.

"Well, I imagine I'll be nursing a hangover tomorrow, other than that I'm hoping to get caught up on my homework. Why?"

"Well, um, I was wondering if you'd like to…"

I know it was rude, but just then I spotted Billy Black's son Jacob and Jake's girlfriend Leah Clearwater who I hadn't seen since moving to Forks. Cutting Edward off, I yelled out their names and ran down the bleachers to talk to my friends. I glanced over my shoulder to see if Edward was following and noticed he was running his hand through his hair and had a frustrated look on his face as he got up to follow me.

Huh? Strange. I wonder what's wrong with him. I swear I will never understand Edward.

* * *

**A/N2: Reviews = Love & Teasers & A Happy Dizzy!**


	12. Football and Fantasies

**A/N: Heya! Long time, no post. Okay, I'll make this a/n shorter. If you don't have me on author alert, I've posted a my one-shot entry for the now past Twislash femslash contest and you can find it in my profile. I am also working on and will be posting a Jasper/Bella one-shot so keep watch. I've been on a reading binge, hence the posting delay, and have so many stories I wanna rec that it's difficult to choose, but if I had to choose one it would be 'Breaking' by OhMyWord. This story pwns me hard. Go read.**

**I want to give a HUGE thank you to my betas Famingo and Mrsalreyami who helped me through my Edward crisis. Without their reassurance and opinions this chapter would have become an outtake and you wouldn't be getting an update right now. And congratulations to Mrsalreyami on her new baby born Aug. 29th. - my girl is a super saint, even days after giving birth she helped me down from the brink of hitting delete. **

**Thank you so much for everyone who has stuck with me. I appreciate every review, fave, alert, and PM I receive...even if I was a little fail last chapter (forgive me?), your love encourages me to continue. **

**Disclaimer: I always forget these things, but just so you know, S. Meyers owns it all.**

**

* * *

**

**Football and Fantasies**

**EPOV**

I woke up in an exceptionally good mood. It was Friday which meant game day followed by my and Em's party tonight but those weren't the primary reasons I was in a good mood; I had decided that come hell or high water, I was going to ask Bella out tonight.

I had originally intended to ask her out earlier in the week, but Bella hadn't exactly been in the best of moods, though I could tell she was making a conscious effort to be nice to me. Not that I gave her a choice. I was fucking determined, so I'd been piling on the charm all week long; carrying her bag to class when I could wrestle it away from her, saving her a spot at lunch and making it a point to talk and joke with her whenever I had a chance.

I wasn't used to having to work so hard for a girl's attention before, I usually had my pick of the pussy, having fucked most of the girls worth fucking at Forks High. Sadly, I hadn't got laid in almost three weeks; I didn't think it would be prudent of me to be fucking other chicks when I was trying to hook up with Bella. Unfortunately my dick was having trouble with my decision, and reminded me of how neglected he was every time a nice set of tits walked by. If I hadn't taken to giving myself relief, something I hadn't done in a very long time, I'm sure I'd be suffering the worst set of blue balls known to man.

I offered to give Bella a ride to school today, so I quickly ran through my morning routine and shoved Alice out of the house early so we could stop at Bella's to pick her up. When I pulled up to Bella's and honked the horn, she came bounding out of the house looking as hot as fucking ever. She always wears skirts or dresses rather than pants, which was fine by me, and the length of today's black pleated skirt barely met the school's dress code. Hell fucking yeah.

I almost choked on my own spit when Bella dropped her house keys by the door and had to bend over to pick them up. I gasped audibly when I caught a glimpse of her perfect ass peeking out from beneath her skirt. I swear she wasn't wearing anything underneath that skirt, and the mere thought had my cock threatening to stand at attention.

I was pleased to see she was in a much better mood today, greeting both me and Alice with a smile and cheerful 'good morning'. The ride to school was playful, except for the one moment I took Bella a little too seriously when she joked that I didn't care about anyone but myself. I knew she was only playing, but it hit a sore spot, and even I could hear the implications in my voice when I told her she would be surprised at what I did care about.

I walked her to first period, just like I had every day this week, not missing the disapproving stare we got from Mr. Cullen each morning when we entered class together. I still wasn't entirely convinced that he didn't have a thing for her. Sick fuck.

After class, I didn't see her again until lunch, and then for only a few minutes before she had to head off to the library to check out a book for a project she was working on. Rose ended up taking her home after school, but Alice and I made plans to pick her back up by five for the game.

On the way home from school, Alice decided to be the nosy sister that she is. "Soooo dearest brother of mine, what is up with you and Bella?"

"What do you mean what's up? We're friends, why do you ask?"

"Well, it seems to me that you have a little crush on our favorite little Swan. Tell me you don't and I'll call you a liar. I see the way you look at her. What I don't get is why you went from being such an ass to practically floating around with wings and a harp and little hearts floating around your head."

"Come on Alice; I'm not that bad."

"Edward, don't play stupid with me. You're my brother, my _twin_ brother, and I know you better than anyone. For one thing, I haven't seen you with one of your typical skanks in well over a week..."

"Almost three." I interrupted.

Alice's mouth gaped open briefly before she composed herself. "Three? Really? Wow, that's impressive. Anyway, as I was saying, you haven't been screwing the skanks _and_ you've been kissing Bella's ass."

"What the fuck?! I haven't been kissing her ass!"

"Edward, if your nose was any more brown it'd be the color of dark chocolate. You're smitten. Maybe Bella doesn't see it, but I do. And you have floating hearts."

"I do not have floating hearts."

"Oh look! There's one now." She said in a mocking tone while pointing above my head.

I smacked her hand away and gave her a dirty look before I finally gave in. There was no use in lying to Alice. "Okay, so I like her. And I don't know why I was an ass. Well I do actually but it's stupid and irrational and I was totally out of line."

"Surprise, surprise."

"Hey!"

"What? You're always irrational and out of line, but that's what makes you _you_, right? So why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to prove that I can be more than just an asshole. I'm not even sure if she's interested in me."

"Well being an ass didn't exactly help your cause but there's not much you can do about that."

"No shit, Thumbelina."

"Thumbelina? Ha! I prefer Tinkerbell!"

This is why I loved my sister.

"So, does she?" I asked, bracing myself for the answer.

"Does she what Edward?"

"Does Bella like me?"

"Honestly?"

"No, lie to me. Of course honestly!"

"I have no clue who Bella likes. I've never seen her show interest in any of the boy's at school and I guess I just never thought to ask."

"I thought girls talked about those things."

"We do, usually. But you're my brother, Edward; she might not feel comfortable telling me if she had a thing for you."

"This is true."

"I say just ask her out and see what she says."

"A lot of help you are." I mutter, not feeling any more confident than I did a week ago.

We got home and I took a quick shower then dressed in a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved t-shirt then went downstairs and nuked a Hot Pocket in the microwave while I impatiently waited for the time to go by. I decided to busy myself putting away some of my mom's breakables in preparation for the party tonight, and plotted in my head how I was going to ask Bella out. I was hoping to talk to her before the party with the thought that she could accompany me back as my date.

Four-thirty finally rolled around and Alice and I headed out to pick up Bella for the game, pulling up to her house almost fifteen minutes later. Now if I thought Bella in skirts was fucking hot, nothing prepared me for what I saw when she came walking out the door. Bella was wearing a pair of very tiny white shorts and a navy blue tank top that clung to her chest tightly. Daisy Duke has nothing on Bella.

When we arrived at the stadium and Alice hurried off to find Jasper leaving me and Bella alone. I offered my arm to her and led her up to our seats and was slightly disappointed to see Rose and Emmett already there. I had been hoping to talk to Bella before the game. Bella ran up the bleachers and sat next to Rose, giggling and whispering, and I sat next Emmett, who was taking bets on the final score of the game.

The game started and Bella came over and sat next to me, her leg brushing against mine as she crossed her legs. She watched the game unenthusiastically until her phone chirped. I watched as she pulled out her phone out and smile when she read the message. She cast a glance at me and then moved away slightly, texting back at inhuman speed. She spent the rest of the first quarter and all of the second texting back and forth, and I spent it wondering who was on the receiving end of her attention.

As half-time neared, my confidence had begun to waver. Between Bella being nose deep in her phone and the noisy crowd around us, I hadn't had much chance to have any conversation with her other than answering the occasional question she had about the game. I was actually surprised she didn't know more about football considering Charlie was such a sports nut. I had to correct her use of the term 'home run' every time someone made a touchdown. It was cute actually.

_Finally, t_he last ten seconds on the clock counted down and it was halftime. Rose and Alice immediately headed off to the bathrooms and Emmett and Jasper made a beeline for the snack bar, leaving Bella and I alone.

Deciding it was now or never, I turned to Bella, who was texting on her phone frantically with a mischievous smile and a small blush in her cheeks. I had no explanation for the irrational pang of jealousy I felt at the person she was messaging.

Shaking off the uneasy feeling I cleared my throat. "Who are you texting?"

She jumped and looked up at me snapping her phone shut and shoving it into her purse. "Oh. Uh…no one. Just a friend from back in Arizona. Why do you ask?"

"You were blushing." I told her which caused her cheeks to flame red.

"I was? Oh." She trailed off averting her gaze to the empty field.

_Okaaay, awkward._

"Sooo, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't usually do things like this, so it's different."

"Are you looking forward to the party tonight? I know we're expecting a lot of people. Emmett hasn't shut-up about it all week long."

"Actually I am. Alice hasn't shut-up about it either."

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the weekend?"

"Well, I imagine I'll be nursing a hangover tomorrow, other than that I'm hoping to get caught up on my homework. Why?"

"Well, um…" _Damnit! Stop hesitating, you look like a douche. _"I was wondering if you'd like to…"

"Oh my God! Jake! Leah!"

Bella jumped up and ran down the bleachers, throwing herself into the arms of Jacob Black, a kid I knew from the Quileute reservation. _Fuck!_

I got up and walked down the bleachers to where Bella was standing with Jake and his girlfriend Leah.

"Bella! How come you haven't been down to the res? Don't you love us anymore?"

"Oh shut-up Jake." She told him playfully smacking his shoulder then turning to give Leah a hug.

"Oh hey, Edward! What's up my man?" Jake smiled at me as I walked up behind Bella.

"Hey Jake, Leah. You know, same old shit, different day." I told him forcing a smile on my face. It wasn't that I wasn't happy to see him, but he was fucking up my plans. Halftime was already almost over.

"I hear there's a big party at your house tonight?" Leah asked.

"You know it. Are you two coming?"

"Not tonight, Jake promised to take me out after the game." Leah explained

Bella frowned. "That's too bad; I would've loved to hang out with you guys"

Jake put one hand on his hip and rubbed his chin with the other. "Well what are you doing tomorrow? Why don't you come and hang out at the res? We're planning a bonfire at twilight. It'll be fun."

_Mother-fucker! The big brown lug was unknowingly ruining my plans!_

"That would be great! But…I don't have a way down, and Charlie is working."

_Yes!_

"Why don't you have Edward bring you?"

_Wait, what?!_

"Um...." Bella's smile faltered for a brief second before she recomposed herself. "I don't know Jake; I don't want to impose on Edward."

"Ah, c'mon, I finally finished with your truck, you can drive it home. Edward doesn't mind, do you buddy? "

_Yes, I do mind! _"I don't mind at all." It wasn't exactly what I had in mind for Saturday with Bella but it would give me the chance to spend some time with her.

"It's okay Edward; really, I don't want to burden you. I can just ask Rose."

"Don't be absurd Bella." I scoffed, turning back to Jake. "What time should we head over?"

"Just whenever you get up or whatever. We can go down and hang at the beach for the day. You never know, it might be sunny," Jake mused.

"Don't bet on it. Bring a sweater Bella," Leah warned.

I stood there, defeated, while Bella, Jake and Leah chatted it up. What sort of bad fucking luck did I have that Jake would show up at the exact moment I was attempting to ask Bella out?

Jake and Leah took off as the game started again, and I walked Bella back up to our spot in the bleachers. The rest of the crew came back from the concession stands, and I tossed a dirty look to Jasper and Emmett, who were mouthing "Did you do it?" to me when Bella wasn't looking. _Assholes. _I just knew they were going to give me shit when they found out I hadn't asked yet.

Bella chatted up the girls for a few minutes before turning her attention back to me. "So what were you saying before Jake and Leah showed up?"

"Oh, it was nothing." I lied.

She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes, which I found really fucking cute. "You sure?"

_No. _"Yeah, I'm sure."

The crowd suddenly jumped up with a cheer and I turned my attention to the field and away from Bella, who was already digging back out her phone.

After the game, Bella rode back to my house with Rose and Alice, and the boys caught a ride with me, which was pure fucking torture.

"What the fuck do you mean you didn't ask her?" Emmett asked, as if he was personally offended by my lack of balls.

"Really," Jasper added from the backseat. "You didn't have to agree to give her a ride out to Jake's you know."

"Well, what the fuck was I supposed to do? I'd look like an asshole if I said no!" I argued with my friends.

"Man, I don't know about you, Edward, but you better hurry the hell up before someone else beats you to the punch. Bella's hot; I'm surprised some other fuck hasn't asked her out already." Emmett said as if I needed the reminder.

"You better not let Rose hear you say that, she'll have your balls for saying another girl was hot." Jasper warned him.

"Psssshhhh! Rose and Bella are like this now!" He crossed his index and middle fingers over each other. "Besides, Rose knows no one can do it for me like she does."

"Yeah what's that all about anyway? Since when does Rose make friends with anybody?" I asked, genuinely curious. Other than Alice, I had never seen Rose take to another girl before like she had with Bella. I still couldn't help the lingering feeling that that friendship could be no good, but hey, who was I to judge? Emmett dated her, and he was one of the best guys I knew, despite how others perceived him.

"Hell if I know, but I'm not complaining. Rose needs more friends like Bella. She's making her soft. I actually caught her being nice to the sales lady at Nordie's on Saturday." Emmett joked. We all knew Rose was known for being a bitch for no reason.

"Well, whatever the fuck dude. You need to hurry and ask Bella out." Jasper interceded.

"Don't I know it." I mumbled.

We made it back to my house with barely enough time to tap the keg before people started showing up. I only saw Bella briefly when she came in with Rose and Alice, all three heading straight upstairs to change for the party.

I thought about hanging out downstairs to wait for her, but decided to head down to the basement to play beer pong instead after Jasper caught me lingering around the bottom of the stairs.

Six beers and five rounds of beer pong later, I wandered back upstairs to find Bella, and ended up running into Emmett at the top of the stairs. He was heading toward the backdoor with James, a kid we knew from Port Angeles High. "Edward, dude, we're just heading out back to have a smoke, care to join us?"

"I thought you gave that shit up? If Rose catches you she'll kick your ass!" Since he and Rose started dating she'd lain down the law - no cigarettes, no drugs, and he could only drink at parties. Emmett adhered to every single rule. He was more pussy whipped than anyone I knew, but sometimes he needed help staying away from the Marlboro's, especially when he was drunk, which was when I usually interceeded. "C'mon Em, probably not a good idea my man."

"Fuck dude, way to make me feel guilty and shit." Emmett scowled at me. "James, man, I hate to admit it, but Edward's right. Rose will kick my ass if she finds out, and honestly, her sweet little ass is too fucking important to me."

James looked at Emmett as if he had two heads. "Are you fucking kidding me? Are you sure you didn't grow a pussy since the last time I saw you?"

Emmett turned a shade of red I'd never seen on him before. "Sorry man. C'mon Edward, I need a fucking drink."

We headed over to the makeshift bar, and Em grabbed a bottle of Goose, pouring us each a shot. We threw them back and then did three more in a row. I still hadn't seen Bella,and was beginning to wonder where the fuck she had gone when I wandered out into the crowded living room and finally saw her. She sitting on the couch, with her phone out, texting again. I watched her from the opposite side of the room as her expression turned from one of concentration as she tapped away to one of what I assumed to be happiness as she read the reply with a huge grin.

I don't know how long I watched her before she closed her phone and walked into the kitchen. I was more than a little drunk at this point, and the combination of alcohol and frustration suddenly caused me to grow my balls back, and I found myself stumbling across the room after her, carelessly bumping into Jessica Stanley on my way and causing her to spill her beer on herself. Jessica screeched like a dying cat and I laughed as I swayed past her into the kitchen. I couldn't stand that skank anyway.

I rounded the corner to the kitchen and caught up with Bella, grabbing her wrist just as she was turning the knob on the back door, causing her to jump.

"Holy hell Edward! You scared the shit out of me!" She scowled, yanking her arm from my grasp and covering her heart with it.

"Where are you going?" I asked, slurring my words just a little.

She scrunched her nose and waved her hand in front of her face. "You smell like a brewery."

I smiled and held up my red plastic cup.

"You're drunk." She stated as if it were something I didn't already know.

"And you're not. You didn't answer my question. Where are you going?"

"Um, it was just hot inside; I thought I'd get some fresh air."

"I see. Well here, I'll go for a walk with you." I offered.

"Actually…"

"Who you been texting all night?" I could hear the accusation in my voice. What exactly I was accusing her of I wasn't so sure.

"I told you already; a friend back home." She snapped.

For some stupid reason, her defensiveness only made me feel annoyed. "Must be some friend, you haven't put that phone down for more than five seconds."

"Edward, I think you've had too much to drink tonight." She moved to open the door and I quickly reached out and pushed it closed with my hand, my arm blocking her from going around me.

"Why are you avoiding me tonight?"

"What? What are you talking about? Let me out Edward."

I leaned down so I was eye level with her and the look of confusion and anger on her face made me realize I was being a douche bag again. Trying to regain control of my emotions, I softened my tone. "I haven't seen you since we got back here. I was hoping we could hang out."

"Well I haven't exactly been hiding Edward, I've been hanging around with Alice and Rose all night. Now, are you going to move your arm or am I going to have to knee you in the balls?"

Fearing for the state of my precious jewels, I hesitated only a moment before dropping my arm. "Listen Bella, I'm sorry, I just wanted to…"

"Oh Belllllaaa, Bellllaaaaa." Alice came spinning into the room effectively interrupting me. "Oh. Hey Edward." Alice greeted me dismissively, oblivious to the tension that hung between me and Bella.

Bella stepped around me and gave me the nastiest look, making me feel two feet tall. "Hey Alice, what's up?"

"You wandered off! Come dance with me!" She said, grabbing Bella by the hand dragging her from the kitchen leaving me there to wonder how the hell I managed to fuck up again. God, Alice was right, I really _am _an ass.

Bella avoided me the rest of the night, so I stuck to the keg like glue, getting more and more fucked up, and trying to repel Lauren, who was practically begging me to take her upstairs and fuck her. The more I sulked about Bella, the more I drank, and the more I drank, the more appealing Lauren's offer became. Next thing I knew we were up in my room and she was sucking my dick, her teeth scraping painfully up my shaft, making it difficult for me to maintain my erection.

"Watch the fucking teeth!" I snapped after the fourth time she scraped my cock. She wrapped her lips around her teeth and continued to take me in her mouth. I fisted my hands in her hair and pumped into her mouth, careful not to make her gag, desperate for a release that just wasn't coming. It wasn't that Lauren wasn't any good at giving head; once she got her teeth under control she was actually a pretty good cocksucker. Unfortunately, she wasn't the one I wanted sucking my cock, _that _was Bella.

Feeling frustrated, I gritted my teeth and squinted my eyes closed in concentration, determined to get the release I needed. As soon as my eyes shut, I was assaulted with a vision of Bella. Suddenly, it was her lips wrapped around my cock, and her big brown eyes peering up at me while I pumped in and out of her glorious little mouth. My hands were wrapped in her long brown hair and I reveled in the feel of my cock sliding between her lips. I could feel myself getting close, my balls tightening with my impending release, and I gripped her hair tighter in my hands as I continued to fuck her mouth. She moaned around my cock and it was all it took. With a guttural groan, I came in long hard spurts down her throat.

I opened my eyes, and was almost surprised to see Lauren, who quickly took her lips off my cock and covered her mouth as she gagged. Oops…guess she doesn't swallow.

Lauren excused herself to the bathroom and I pulled my pants back on, laying back on my bed and throwing my arm over my eyes, wondering what the fuck just happened and wishing like hell it wasn't Lauren in that bathroom right now. What the fuck was I thinking, bringing her up here when I'm trying to ask Bella out? Fuck, I hope Bella doesn't find out.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wake up Masen!" A loud voice rang through my head, ripping me out of sleep.

"What, what?! What's wrong?" I jumped up out of bed, heart beating out of my chest and feeling disoriented, immediately regretting it. My head was pounding and the sudden movement made me feel like ralphing. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and reluctantly peeled them open, squinting at the bright light coming through the window. "Bella? What are you doing in my room?"

"Did you already forget you promised to take me to La Push? It's the least you can do after what happened last night."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I was having a difficult time remembering much of what happened the night before, a testament to how much I drank.

"Oh come on Edward, don't tell me you don't remember." She looked at me as if I should know what she was talking about. Confused, I ran my hand through my hair and looked down to see I was only in boxers. Oh shit, did I fuck Bella and not remember?!

"Oh shit, Bella…fuck…did we?"

Bella's eyes grew wide when she realized what I was asking. "What? God, no!"

"Don't act so offended…sheesh." I told her, my ego bruised.

"Whatever. Hurry up and get dressed, I told Jake we'd be there by noon and it's already after eleven o'clock." She told me before leaving me in my room alone.

I hurried and took a shower, the warm water helping soothe my aching muscles, then quickly got dressed and met Bella downstairs in the kitchen. She and Alice were sitting at the breakfast nook talking quietly when I walked in, both snapping their heads in my direction as I entered the kitchen before looking back to each other and giggling uncontrollably. I slid into the seat next to Alice dropping my head in my hands and squeezing it like a melon, willing the pain to stop.

"Too much to drink last night, dear brother?" Alice's high pitched voice was not helping my head.

"Shhh…not so loud Alice, my head feels like it's going to explode. And what the fuck are you two laughing about?"

"Oh, nothing." Alice giggled, sliding two aspirin and a glass of water across the table to me. "Here take these; they'll make you feel better."

I looked at her through narrow eyes before swiping up the pills and swallowing them with a drink of water.

"So, you about ready?" Bella stood from the table, grabbing her purse and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure, let's go."

We walked out to my car and I opened the door for her to get in before walking around and sliding behind the steering wheel. As I pulled out onto the road I noticed Bella kept looking over at me then would giggle. I tried to ignore her at first but after the third time I had to know what was so fucking funny.

"Alright!" I said loudly. "Why the fuck do you keep laughing at me?"

She turned in her seat to face me, trying unsuccessfully to suppress her laughter. "It's just…well…"

I groaned at her hesitance. "Just what?!"

"Lauren? Really Edward? She's just so…so…she's such a slut!"

"Lauren? What are you talki…." I cut myself off and felt my mouth form into a little 'O' shape as the previous nights events came flooding back into my head. Following Bella into the kitchen…shit, trapping Bella against the door…Bella threatening my balls…feeling frustrated and drinking myself into oblivion…Lauren coming on to me...Lauren sucking my dick_…fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Mortified, I glanced back over to Bella who was staring at me smugly with her arms crossed. She was wearing no make-up and her hair was pulled back allowing the sunlight to dance off of the exposed skin on her long, slender neck, giving it almost a luminescent effect, and in that moment I realized two things; Bella was by far the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and I had just fucked up any chance I had with her.

* * *

**A/N2:** **Thoughts? I'd love to hear what you think. :)**


	13. Just Friends

**A/N: Um, so yeah... I fail. Thank you to my betas Twichicky & Mrsalreyami. And a HUGE thank you to all my readers and reviewers - I hope I haven't lost you completely during my update fail. Please read a/n at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_"Too much to drink last night, dear brother?" Alice's high pitched voice was not helping my head._

_"Shhh…not so loud Alice, my head feels like it's going to explode. And what the fuck are you two laughing about?"_

_"Oh, nothing." Alice giggled, sliding two aspirin and a glass of water across the table to me. "Here take these; they'll make you feel better."_

_I looked at her through narrow eyes before swiping up the pills and swallowing them with a drink of water._

_"So, you about ready?" Bella stood from the table, grabbing her purse and throwing it over her shoulder._

_"Yeah, sure, let's go."_

_We walked out to my car and I opened the door for her to get in before walking around and sliding behind the steering wheel. As I pulled out onto the road I noticed Bella kept looking over at me then would giggle. I tried to ignore her at first but after the third time I had to know what was so fucking funny._

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I knew I shouldn't be laughing at him. I was actually quite pissed off at his stupid drunkard ass for ruining my opportunity to get away from the party last night, but I just couldn't help myself. I knew Edward was a bit of a manwhore - I'd heard all about his many conquests from Alice - but I seriously thought he had more class than to fuck Lauren. I mean, ew. She is like a breeding ground for bad disease. But sure enough, Alice, Rose, and I watched in horror and amusement the night before as Edward disappeared up the stairs with her. The timing couldn't have been more perfect considering what Alice had just told me, and, for a moment, she looked so pissed that I thought she was going to chase Edward and Lauren up the stairs.

_***_

_After Alice rescued me from Edward in the kitchen, we danced a little before she dragged me over to the bar where Rose was standing and forced shots at me. I had no real desire to get drunk; actually, I was feeling rather frustrated. I had promised Carlisle I would sneak away and come over, but Edward, of course, ruined my attempted escape; and Alice hadn't left me alone for a moment since, so I couldn't let Carlisle know I wasn't coming. _

_I realized Alice wasn't letting me get out of doing a shot with her, and, needing to dull the ache I was feeling at the realization that I was stuck here all night, I gave in and tossed back the golden liquid, scrunching my face at the bitter taste._

_It was only a few minutes later when Alice started her interrogation of me and my love life, or what she felt was a lack thereof. Little did she know. I wasn't surprised by her questions, I was surprised about her opinion that Edward liked me; and not like a friend either. To say I was in shock was an understatement, but that shock quickly turned to amusement, and admittedly, relief, when Rose blurted out, "No fucking way! Ewww."_

_Alice and I turned around just in time to see Edward and Lauren going upstairs together. If steam could have come out of Alice's ears, it would have. Obviously, if Edward liked me, he wouldn't have taken Lauren upstairs, but I had to admit, if I really thought about it, it did make sense. Fuck! I hoped to God that he didn't like me like that - that would certainly make things awkward. I could never be with Edward. I mean, he's cute and all, but he's more like an annoying brother. Besides, I had everything I wanted in Carlisle; I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. _

_"Um, Alice? I don't think Edward likes me," I giggled. I couldn't help it - Lauren and Edward was just...fucking comical!_

_Alice looked away from the stairs and back to me, mouth agape and a look of sheer disgust on her face. Without a word, she quickly grabbed the bottle of tequila and poured herself another shot, tossing it back and slamming the glass down before saying, "Forget what I said Bella. My brother's an ass."_

_"Well, I could have told you that!" Rose shot back, earning her a glare from Alice._

_Twenty minutes later, we were still at the bar, finishing off the last of the tequila - well, Alice and Rose finished most of it; I knew my limit and wasn't looking for a hangover in the morning - when Lauren came back downstairs, sans Edward, looking more than a little frazzled. _

_Lauren brazenly walked over and plunked herself down in the bar stool next to us. "Have you seen Jessica?"_

_I could barely keep it together when Rose spat at her, "What's the matter Lauren? Edward couldn't get it up when he smelled your twat?"_

_Alice and I snorted, and Lauren shot us all a glare. "Fuck you, Rose. I assure you, Edward's dick worked just fine. In fact, I made him come so hard that he's still upstairs recovering."_

_We all winced, and Alice pretended to gag before saying, "Oh God, I'll be right back. I need to take Edward the bleach so he can dip his dick in it before it falls off." _

_"Fuck you all!" Lauren said, storming off toward Jessica, who was walking towards us. The two of them left shortly after that, and Alice, who really had gone upstairs with bleach, came back down to announce that Edward was passed out, ass-up, in his bed._

_~~**~~_

I giggled again at the memory, and Edward shot me a look. "Alright! Why the fuck do you keep laughing at me?"

I tried to reign in my amusement and turned to face him. I attempted to maintain a straight face, contemplating if I should say anything or not. "It's just...well..."

"Arrrgh... Just what?!" Edward snapped in obvious annoyance.

"Lauren? Really Edward? She's just so…so…she's such a slut!"

"Lauren?" His brow furrowed and he looked confused. "What are you talki…." His voice trailed off, and a sudden look of realization crossed his features. He quickly glanced at me, eyes wide, before turning back to the road and gripping the steering wheel so tightly the skin on his knuckles turned white. In contrast to his white knuckles, a flush began creeping up his neck until his entire face was the color of brick. I had never seen Edward blush before; he turned an amazing shade of red.

"Fuck!" He muttered angrily under his breath.

It was obvious that he was embarrassed, but I wasn't sure why until it occurred to me that he didn't remember taking Lauren upstairs last night. Call me a bitch, but I was humored even more as I stared at him and watched the differing emotions play across his face. The laughter bubbled up and out of me before I could stop it. "Oh my God, Edward, you forgot didn't you? She obviously wasn't a worthwhile fuck."

"Wha...? Just shut-it Bella, you don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" He snapped, instantly silencing my laughter.

"What-the-fuck-ever, but don't yell at me Edward Masen. I'm not the one who got so drunk that I acted like an asshole and then took the slut of the century up to my room. It's not my fault you don't remember."

"Shit, Bella... Listen, I didn't fuck Lauren..."

"No?" I interrupted. "Because she sure looked fucked last night when she came back down from your room. She looked a little pissed too, but then again, you guys weren't gone for long, so I figured it was because you were a two pump chump. I'd be pissed too."

And I was pissed now. How dare he get angry with me after how he acted toward me last night in the kitchen? And come to think of it, I was also pissed that he got laid last night, and I didn't because of his stupid fuckery. Not to mention the fact that Carlisle was disappointed; we'd barely spent any time together all week!

"Why are you being such a bitch?" he had the audacity to ask.

"Why are you always such an asshole?" I countered.

He looked at me, stunned. "Touché."

We drove in silence for several minutes when Edward finally spoke again. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"S'okay." I shrugged.

"No, it's really not." He ran his hand through his messy hair, making it look impossibly messier. "I'm just... frustrated is all; last night is a bit... blurry."

"I figured as much."

"But I didn't stick my dick in Lauren... Well, I didn't fuck her at least."

"Oh God, please, spare me the details."

"Right."

He looked... well, he looked kinda disappointed in himself, and I actually started feeling a little sorry for him.

"Edward, hey, I'm sorry, too. It's none of my business who you screw around with, I shouldn't laugh at you."

Edward shrugged and continued to drive silently. We arrived at La Push a short time later, pulling in front of Jake's just after 1:00 p.m. Jake and Leah were sitting on the porch and quickly jumped up to greet us.

"Bella! Edward!" Jake called out as he bounded down the porch steps, the familiar wide grin spread across his face. "It's about time. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show and I was going to have to drive the Red Flyer to your house and kick your ass." Jake said, scooping me up in a bear hug as I climbed out of the car.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame the lush over there." I gestured to Edward. "I practically had to drag his hung-over ass outta bed this morning."

Edward approached, and he and Jake shook hands. "Long night, man?" Jake asked sarcastically.

Edward smiled, chuckling to himself, "You have no idea."

"Come on," Jake nodded toward his house, "Let's go inside. The rest of the guys are hanging out playing video games in the living room."

As much as I wanted to be over at Carlisle's, I was happy to see Jake and the rest of the La Push crew. In addition to Jake and Leah, Quil and Embry - Jake's best friends - were there, as well as Leah's cousin, Emily, and her boyfriend Sam. The first couple of hours on the reservation were spent crammed in Jake's living room, catching up and reminiscing about the trouble we used to get into when we were little and my dad would bring me down during my summer visits to play with Jake while he and Billy fished. For the most part, Edward sat quietly next to me, listening to the banter going on back and forth - that is, until Embry decided to ask how long the two of us had been dating.

"What?!" I asked, surprise evident in my voice.

"Dating. I asked how long you've been dating," Embry repeated.

"Uh, Embry, I think you're mistaken," I shook my head back in forth, unable to hold back from giggling at the thought, "Edward and I are _not_ dating."

Embry's brow creased as he looked from me to Edward, with obvious confusion. "Really?" He shrugged, "Huh. I thought for sure you guys were together."

"No, we're not. That's just silly."

Edward turned to face me then, and I could tell he was offended, "Thanks a lot. You act like it would be such a horrible thing to date me."

"Uh..." I wasn't sure what to say. I mean, I wouldn't date Edward, the thought was absurd to me, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings either, nor did I want to embarrass him by telling him I would never date him in a room full of people.

Thank God for Jake. He must have sensed the building tension because he chose that moment to announce we were all heading down the beach. "Okay then," Jake said, clapping his hands together, "Why don't we head down to First Beach?"

The boys jumped up and began gathering the necessities: Ice chest, matches for the bonfire, and of course, their precious football. In the meantime, the girls and I grabbed some blankets and a picnic basket of goodies for roasting that Leah had put together. In less than ten minutes we were piling out of the house and trekking our way down to First Beach.

The walk wasn't long, but it wasn't short either, and because we had to hike over some rocky areas along the way, I took my time as not to fall and break my face. Edward allowed the rest of the group to walk ahead of him while he fell back in line with me. At first, we walked in silence; the only sounds being made were those of our footsteps, and the faint, distant laughter of our friends, who at that point were so far ahead I could no longer see them. From the corner of my eye, I could see Edward staring at me, and when I looked over to him, he opened his mouth as if to speak, but then closed it again and focused on the path in front of us.

We were almost to the beach when Edward stopped, grabbing my hand and forcing me to stop as well. "Bella..." He trailed off, looking down and huffing out loudly. It hadn't gone unnoticed by me that he still had a hold of my hand. Looking back at me with a determined expression, he spoke again. "Were you really offended that Embry thought we were together?"

"Um, no?" I said cautiously.

"Listen, Bella, I know I can be an asshole sometimes..."

"Edward, you've already apologized."

"Bella, I'm not trying to apologize again, I'm trying to ask you out on a date."

"Oh. Oh! Oh God, Alice was right!"

"What? Alice? Right about what?"

"Ugh, I'm so _blind," _I said aloud to myself, smacking my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Bella, you're confusing the fuck out of me. What was Alice right about?"

"She said... Well, she kind of told me that you've been such a jerk because..."

"Because...?"

"Shit, Edward... She said you like me, okay? But I didn't believe her because you went upstairs with Lauren the Scrotum Yodeler."

"What the hell? I'm going to ring that meddling little shit's neck when I see... Wait; did you just say 'Scrotum Yodeler'?"

I shrugged.

He laughed.

"Okay," he said after regaining his composure. "I'll deal with my nosy sister later, but you still haven't answered me."

"About what?" I stalled, like an idiot.

"Can I take you to dinner?"

"Uh... I don't know, Edward. I mean, it's not that I don't find you attractive, I'd be a fool not to notice, but we've only barely called a truce and... Crap, Edward, you just fucked around with Lauren _last night,_" I shuddered.

"I told you that was a mistake, Bella. I was drunk. And who cares if we just called a truce? Bella, like I said, I know I've been an asshole, but I think you're pretty fucking awesome, and I was mostly jealous anyway."

"Jealous?"

"Of Mr. Cullen. But I don't want to rehash that."

Carlisle. Speaking of jealousy; he would not be happy about Edward asking me out on a date.

"Come on, go out with me?" Edward asked again.

"It's just that, I don't know that I want to date right now." _Liar _"With graduation just around the corner and college in the fall... I don't want to become attached anyone, you know? I just think it would be best if we were friends right now."

Looking down at his feet, Edward nodded his head slowly. Then the corners of his mouth turned up into a smirk and he looked up at me through his impressively thick eyelashes. "Well, then go to dinner with me as my friend."

"Edward..."

"Just friends," He said, letting my hand go to cross his heart. "I promise."

I had no idea how to get out of this, so reluctantly I agreed, not knowing how I was going to explain this one to Carlisle.

"Fine. But just as friends." I warned.

"Friends." He agreed, holding up the Boy Scout sign with his fingers. "Now, come on, they're probably wondering what happened to us." Edward grabbed my hand again - a little too enthusiastically if you ask me - and dragged me down toward the shore where our friends were setting up.

The rest of the afternoon was spent goofing around on the beach. The boy's played football a majority of the time, while us girls sat around on a large piece of driftwood watching them, acting as their cheerleaders, and chatting amongst each other. After dodging questions from Leah and Emily about my love life and Edward (the girls couldn't believe I wasn't "getting a piece of that"), I managed to wander away and call Carlisle, who practically begged me to sneak away. In all honesty, it made me feel like crap. I hadn't seen him since Friday, and we barely had spoken all weekend - reminding me, once again, how unconventional our relationship was.

I had to hang up when I heard Edward calling my name, and I hurried back to where everyone was; avoiding questions about where I'd wandered off too.

The sun was beginning to set, so the guys went to work building the bonfire, gathering and stacking pieces of driftwood. I always loved the bonfires the Quileute boys would build on nights like this, when the sky was clear and you could see every star in the heavens. I thought it was so peaceful, and tonight, the sky was particularly beautiful, with the sun setting on the water, the waves rippling in shadows of orange. It would have been the perfect romantic setting had Carlisle been here with me, but he wasn't; so instead of relaxing by the bonfire, I was tense and fidgety and couldn't wait to leave.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered. I was so lost in my own musings that I hadn't noticed him sit down next to me.

I offered him a tentative smile. "It's just been a long day after the party last night, and I'm kind of tired."

"Well then," he stood up, grabbing my hand and pulling me up, too. "Why don't we go?"

I agreed, and Edward went to tell Jake that we were leaving. We hiked back up to Jake's place, and Edward went to the garage to fetch the keys to my truck where Jake had told him they would be. Edward walked with me over to my truck, opening the door for me, and I slid in behind the steering wheel of my old red friend. I couldn't wait to hit the road; I fully planned on making a wrong turn on the way home so I could see Carlisle.

"I'm going to follow you home," Edward told me.

"What? Why?"

"What do you mean, why? To make sure you make it home safe."

Oh, no, no, no, no... Edward was not going to thwart my plans to detour on my way home. "No," I shook my head, "You really don't have to do that; I'll be fine."

"To hell I don't. Bella, this thing is a piece of crap, and you're tired on top of it. I'm not chancing you not making it home safely," he explained. "Besides, if something happened to you, I would never forgive myself."

"I'm a big girl, you know."

"I don't doubt it, but I'm still following you home."

"How very gentlemanly of you," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at him.

Edward chuckled at me, shutting my door and getting into his own car. Apparently I would not be detouring to Carlisle's; but thought that maybe I could sneak back out after Edward saw me home. Just as he promised, Edward followed behind me until I was safely in my driveway and then, with a quick wave and a nod, he drove off in the direction of his house. I was more than disappointed to see that Charlie was home, which meant I would _not_ be sneaking over to Carlisle's. _Fuck!_

With a heavy sigh, I turned off my truck, grabbed my bag and headed inside. Unsurprisingly, the sports channel was blaring in the living room and my dad was passed out, snoring in his recliner. I hung my jacket on the coat rack by the door and then went into the living room, using the thin blanket that lay over the back of the couch to cover Charlie. I left the TV on, knowing that if I turned it down or off that it would wake up him up.

After taking a quick shower, I dressed in a tank and a pair of boy shorts, then snatched up my phone from the desk and slid between the cool sheets of my bed. There was only one thing I wanted, and that was Carlisle, and if I couldn't have him in the flesh, I would have to settle for talking to him on the phone.

Carlisle picked up the phone on barely the second ring, relief apparent in his voice. I could tell he was just as happy to talk to me as I was to talk to him. We carried on light conversation at first; I told him about the party the previous night - leaving out the part about Edward cornering me in the kitchen - and how I'd spent my morning and afternoon. In turn, he told me that he'd spent most of the weekend putting together lesson plans and prepping to train the new teacher that was expected to start Monday morning. I was disappointed to learn that my free hour with him wouldn't be so free the coming week, but instead would be spent with Carlisle showing the new teach the ropes. This also meant that I would have to spend the time playing the role of student aide - grading papers, tests and whatever else Carlisle needed me to do. Just great. I already didn't like the new teacher; just for the simple fact that she was going to be taking up the precious little time I was able to spend with my super secret boyfriend.

"I miss you so much. I feel like I was robbed of my time with you this weekend. I wish I had never agreed to go to that stupid party," I whined, feeling sorry for myself.

_"I miss you too, baby. I wish like hell that you were right here with me."_

"Oh yeah? What would you do if I were?" I asked, feeling playful.

_"Hmm... well, first, I would kiss you. I miss your lips, especially your bottom one; it's plump and delectable, and I love to take it between my lips and suck on it."_

"Mmmm, I love it when you kiss me. Tell me more," I begged, closing my eyes and brushing my fingers lightly back and forth across my stomach.

_"Slowly, I would kiss my way down your neck to your beautiful breasts, taking your nipple into my mouth, using my fingers to pinch your other, just how you like me to. Mmmm... I love your breasts, Bella - they're perfect. You're perfect." _

Trailing my hand up underneath my shirt, I traced my nipple lightly with my finger until it was nice and erect, and then pinched it just as I imagined Carlisle would do if he were here now. I loved how smooth and deep Carlisle's voice became during our phone sex sessions; the things he would say to me combined with the way I would touch myself - imagining it was him touching me - never failed to cause a fire to ignite within my body.

_"Are you touching your breasts, Bella?"_ he asked, though he knew good and well I was.

"Mmm... yes, it feels so good."

_"God, I want to touch you, Bella. Would you like that?"_

"Fuck..." I hissed, "Please."

Cradling the phone between my ear and my shoulder, I trailed my hand down my body and slipped it beneath the waist band of my boy shorts, letting out a small gasp as my fingers grazed over my sensitive nub.

_"I love the way you feel, Bella. Always so soft and wet for me. Are you wet for me right now?"_

"So wet," I breathed.

_"That's my girl. Next, I would slide my fingers into your wet little pussy - first one, then a second." _

Slowly, I slid two of my fingers into myself and began pumping them in and out, imagining it was Carlisle who was touching me, fucking me with his long, nimble fingers.

_"Fuck, you feel so tight. I want to feel you around me; I want to bury myself deep inside you." _I could tell by his breathing and the husky tones in his voice that he was stroking himself. Closing my eyes, I could picture him lying in his bed right now, naked and hard, his hand moving over my most favorite part of his body - next to his hands that is - I love his hands.

My breathing picked up, and I matched him moan for moan as my fingers worked over myself diligently, his name falling from my lips in whispers as I quickly brought myself to the brink of climax. "So close..." I gasped into the phone.

_"That's it, baby. Me too," _he responded breathlessly.

And then, my body began to quiver, and the familiar and welcome heat spread throughout my body as I came, turning my head to the side and burying my face into my pillow to muffle the sounds I was making. I heard a grunt on the other end of the phone, and then my name, as Carlisle groaned out his release.

Several seconds of silence passed as we both tried to catch our breaths before Carlisle spoke first. "Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you," he said, "So much."

"I love you, too," I replied. And I did, more than ever; more than anyone.

* * *

**A/N: My deepest apologies for the update fail. It seems I suffer from TwiFic ADD and took on too many projects which, unfortunately, interfered with my writing. Not to mention I had a bitch of a block to get over. If you're still with me, I thank you for not giving up on this story. **

**So... what have I been doing?**

**I've teamed up with my ficwives CellaCullen and LyricaKris and launched a new fansite called Twi-Hard. ****Please come visit our forums and/or search through our story database. www (dot) twihardfic (dot) com - We're also sponsoring a contest, details of which can be found at the Twi-Hard page here: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2217466/TwiHardFics**

**I wrote a collaboration with Cella & Kris under the penname TwiHardVixens called 'Hate's An Aphrodisiac' which was rec'd by the Perv Pack Smut Shack. I encourage you to visit our joint account and read it - it's a lot of fun. www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5679736/1/Hates_An_Aphrodisiac **

**All links can be found on my profile page.**

**I am writing a new story called 'Hale Hath No Fury' (which will be updated today) - check it out. I've also begun posting Teacher's Pet Mini Moments, which can be found in my profile. Some of you may have received these in review replies, but new readers might want to check them out.**

**Lastly - follow me on Twitter (I'm Dizzygrl28) where you can read my sensless ramblings and receive status updates and teasers for Teacher's Pet, as well as my other stories. I do speak with an x-rated tongue, so consider yourselves forewarned.**


End file.
